Dearest My Sins
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Sentuhan yang mereka tukar dalam kegelapan menceritakan kisah-kisah mengerikan tentang kehancuran. Ketika dua kegelapan itu bertemu, mungkinkah akan muncul cahaya? Setitik saja untuk menerangi jalan mereka? Ataukah mereka akan terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang semakin dalam itu dan akhirnya tidak muncul kembali…? HunHan,SuLay,ChanBaek,KaiSoo,TaoRis,GS,mind to review? :)
1. Forewords

**_Éclairé Oh_**_ featuring _**_Fishyhae Xiaolu _**_proudly present:_

_A HunHan's fanfiction:_

_._

"_Dearest My Sins…_"

.

_Main Casts:_

_Oh Sehun_

_Xi Luhan_

_._

_Other Casts:_

_All EXO's members_

_._

_OC:_

_Oh Sena as Sehun's older Sister_

_Forewords:_

**_Oh Sehun_**_ tidak pernah bisa dibilang sebagai pemuda yang ambisius. Karena dia memiliki segalanya; seorang kakak dan orangtua yang menyayanginya serta seluruh kesempurnaan yang bisa hidup tawarkan padanya. Sejenak, dia berpikir bahwa seluruh hidupnya berjalan dengan sangat hebat. Rapi tanpa cela bahkan noda sedikit pun. Tapi Takdir memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menjatuhkan setiap manusia. Seluruh kesempurnaan yang dirasakan Sehun dicabut oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang membuatnya terjerembap dalam kubangan kenyataan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu sampai akhirnya perjalanan takdirnya membisikkan bahwa Xi Luhan terlibat di dalamnya…_

**_Xi Luhan_**_ memiliki seluruh hal yang diinginkannya. Seluruh hal kecuali kebebasan. Dia merasa seperti seekor burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar emas; terlihat megah dan bahagia namun tetap saja terkurung. Pernahkah ada seseorang yang mengamatinya? Merasakan perasaannya? Bagaimana perasaan seorang burung kecil yang terkurung di dalam sangkar emas? Bahagiakah ia dengan kemurnian sangkarnya jika yang diinginkannya hanyalah untuk melebarkan sayap dan terbang bebas ke angkasa? Kemudian di tengah semua itu, datang seorang Oh Sehun yang mengajarinya sebuah pelajaran penting tentang hidup…_

_._

_Apa yang terjadi kemudian adalah seluruh kegalapan tanpa akhir yang di atas namakan dosa dan pembalasan. Dua manusia yang tidak saling memahami; dua manusia yang lepas di dunia tanpa mengerti perannya masing-masing. Berhasilkah mereka berdua melewati kehidupan mereka? Siapa yang akan kalah dalam permainan ini? Padangan, sentuhan, belaian, serta ciuman yang mereka tukar dalam kegelapan menceritakan kisah-kisah mengerikan tentang kehancuran. Ketidakbahagiaan. Kekelaman yang tidak bisa dicerna manusia lain._

_Ketika dua kegelapan itu bertemu, mungkinkah akan muncul cahaya? Setitik saja untuk menerangi jalan mereka? Ataukah mereka akan terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang semakin dalam itu dan akhirnya tidak muncul kembali…?_

.

.

.

Author's Corner:

Ini salah satu ide yang author dapet dari Eonni **Fishyhae Xiaolu **^^ jadi namanya dia muncul bersama nama author. Idenya hebat banget, Eonni ini. author bakal berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melahirkan FF yang sama bagusnya dengan ide dasar yang dikasih. Jadi, kalau ada yang mau FF ini lanjut, sialakan review~~ author berharap reviewnya banyak karena FF ini bener2 SUPERDUPER KECE BADAIII~~ :3

Forewords ini nggak bisa menggambarkan kompleksivitas idenya sendiri, hanya chapter2 selanjutnya yang bisa.

_So, are you curious, yet_? :3

_Review, pleasee~~ _#kwiyomi bareng Sehun :3

Khamsahamnida~~

.


	2. Awakening

**Éclairé Oh** _featuring_ **Fishyhae Xiaolu**

.

Chapter 1:

_Awakening…_

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

Malam musim semi yang mulai dingin; pemanas yang dipasangnya sudah diatur hingga suhu yang menenangkan tapi matanya belum juga bisa terpejam. Sudah berapa lama dia bergulak-gulik gelisah di atas ranjangnya dan belum juga merasa lelah? Entahlah dia tidak menghitung.

Jam di nakasnya berdetik ribut seirama dengan jantungnya yang beraturan. Matanya berat sekali tapi entah kenapa dia tidak juga bisa lelap. Haruskah dia meminum obat tidur? Atau tetap bertahan?

Menghitung domba mungkin?

Namja itu bangkit duduk dan mengusap rambutnya dengan gusar. Mulai kesal pada kenyataan dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sedikit pun sejak tadi. Setiap dia memejamkan mata dia hanya bisa mengingat satu hal dan satu suara.

Suara yeojya yang terisak ditingkahi desau angin yang keras dan menusuk. Desau angin itu membuat namja itu kedinginan hanya dengan mendengarnya. Perlahan yeojya itu berbisik lirih dan berantakan.

"_Maafkan Noona, Sehunnie… Maafkan Noona…. Noona tidak bisa hidup lagi jika Noona tidak bisa bersamanya… Noona tidak ingin hidup lagi… Tidak…_"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Namja itu, Sehun, berteriak marah dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di ranjang. Membuat suara gedebuk nyaring terdengar dari ranjangnya yang terancam hancur jika dia memilih olahraga itu sebagai obat tidurnya. Dia bangkit duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan mendesah keras sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Terlalu banyak memori yang bermain di kepalanya hingga dia tidak memiliki ruang untuk bernapas sama sekali.

"_Kau mau tahu kenapa orangtuamu meninggal? Pikirmu alkohol bisa membuat ayahmu mabuk dan menabrak pagar pembatas jalan? Kau polos sekali jika berpikir seperti itu, Oh Sehun. Banyak sekali hal gelap yang bermain di belakang kecelakaan ayahmu_…"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar dan marah. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menyambar jaket serta kunci mobilnya sebelum menghambur keluar menuju mobilnya. Jalanan Seoul sudah mulai sepi tapi Sehun tahu satu tempat yang belum sepi hingga saat ini.

Dia menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah _pub_ langganannya di pojok Seoul. Tempatnya terpencil dan hingar bingar sehingga Sehun yakin dia bisa melupakan segenap masalahnnya hanya dengan duduk di sana seharian. Dia memarkir mobilnya di depan jalan kecil lalu berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter menuju _pub_ itu.

Cahaya lampu menyakitkan serta musik sudah terdengar hingga ke jalanan. Bersama aroma menyesakkan pelacur, lipstik, serta alkohol yang menyesakkan. Sehun tidak berpikir lagi dan masuk ke dalam.

Suasana _pub_ remang-remang dan ramai. Banyak yeojya serta namja yang bertukar nafsu di dinding-dinding kotornya sementara Sehun melangkah masuk. Tidak terlihat salah tempat sama sekali; hanya salah ekspresi. Semua orang di dalam sini bahagia dan tertawa; bertukar ciuman serta kata-kata jorok yang sudah akrab di pendengaran Sehun tapi Sehun murung dan muram saat duduk di bar dan meminta _moonshine _-nya.

_Bartender_ memberikan pesanannya tanpa terlalu banyak bicara karena faham bagaimana keadaan psikis Sehun. Sehun meneguk segelas minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi itu dalam satu tegukan ringkas yang menakjubkan sebelum memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Mengamati semua orang yang tengah berpesta pora.

Haruskah dia bergabung dengan kerumunan itu? Apa keuntungannya jika dia bergabung?

Manusia-manusia beruntung yang kehidupannya masih sangat sempurna. Masih bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu hari. Masih memiliki harapan untuk hari esok. Ada seseorang yang menunggu mereka di rumah sebenci apa pun orang itu padanya.

Sementara Sehun?

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggunya di rumah.

Semua itu sudah lenyap direnggut takdir sialan tentang dirinya. Kecelakaan maut yang begitu jamak dan umum; kenapa? Ayahnya mabuk. Bertengkar dengan ibunya lalu… _bum_! Mobilnya melewati pagar pembatas. Dan percayakah Sehun pada semua itu? Awalnya dia tentu percaya sampai akhirnya kakaknya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya juga hanya demi namja sialan yang menggunakan kakaknya seperti kondom bekas pakai.

Cengkraman tangan Sehun pada gelas _moonshine_-nya yang kosong menguat; kemarahan menggelegak di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti magma yang siap meledak dari perut bumi.

"_Kau tahu Tuan Xi benar-benar benci pada keluargamu. Sadarlah, Oh Sehun, kau tidak lagi hidup di dunia kecilmu yang indah. Ini kehidupan, Bung, inilah wajah asli kehidupanmu._"

Tuan Xi.

Sehun tidak peduli _siapa_ dia, yang dia pedulikan hanya _cara_ untuk membunuhnya sama tragisnya dengan keluarganya. Mungkin dengan membakar rumahnya beserta anak-istrinya sekalian? Setelah menggorok lehernya hingga putus lalu mengumpankannya pada buaya? Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah karena kebencian yang berkobar-kobar.

"Kau Oh Sehun, kan?"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh. Menemukan namja belel yang sedang meneguk gelas bir dengan khidmat. Apakah namja ini baru saja bicara padanya? "Apa?" tanya Sehun serak dan dalam.

Namja itu mendengus. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatmu? Dan kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda yang bangun dari mimpi indahmu,"

Seketika rahang Sehun mengencang mendengarnya; namja inilah yang memberitahu semuanya tentang perseteruan dingin antara ayahnya dan Tuan Xi. "_Kau_…," geramnya. "Apa yang kauinginkan dariku, Jaeseop?"

Jaeseop tertawa serak mendengarnya. "Apa yang kuinginkan? Entahlah. Mungkin mengecek apakah pangeran kecil Oh sudah bangun atau masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya merindukan Eomma dan Appa-nya." Katanya mengendikkan botol birnya ke arah Sehun yang menggertakkan giginya kencang.

"Kau mungkin tertarik mendengar beberapa fakta lain tentang keluarga Xi, kan?" Jaeseop menggelindingkan botol bir kosongnya ke arah Sehun. Botol itu menghantam siku Sehun dan berhenti bergulir.

Sehun menatapnya dengan rahang kencang dan ekspresi tidak sabar yang membuat Jaeseop tertawa serak.

"Kau pasti suka ini," katanya lalu bersendawa kecil; aromanya seperti selokan busuk tapi Sehun mengabaikannya karena informasi yang dibutuhkannya. " Dia punya anak perempuan,"

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Lalu apa hubungan semua ini denganku? Aku hanya ingin menarik lepas kepalanya dari tubuhnya lalu mengumpankannya ke binatang karnivora lapar pertama yang kutemukan," saat mengatakannya, tangan Sehun mengepal lebih kencang hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

"Sabar," kata Jaeseop tertawa serak lalu meraih botol birnya yang lain. "Kau tahu bahwa gadis polos ini akan mewarisi total lima puluh perusahaan besar Xi yang tersebar di seluruh dunia? Belum lagi perusahaan-perusahaan kecil lain yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Dan ini menempatkannya sebagai gadis perawan paling diminati di seluruh dunia,"

Alis Sehun terangkat mendengarnya lalu senyumannya terkembang dengan cara yang begitu licik hingga Jaeseop tertawa serak karenanya.

"Bayangkan saja," Jaeseop menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya di atas genangan bir yang ditumpahkannya. "Bagaimana jika kepolosan indah kaya raya itu tercemar satu titik…. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan _ayahnya tercinta_…"

Sehun menatap lurus melewati Jaeseop; memikirkan kemungkinan itu dengan serius. Matanya merah oleh kesulitan tidurnya serta keinginan besar untuk menghancurkan keluarga Xi.

"Kau mungkin tidak bisa mengayunkan parang untuk memutuskan lehernya tapi kau bisa membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan, Oh Sehun. Bukankah itu jauh lebih memuaskan alih-alih mandi dengan darahnya? Mandilah dengan penderitaannya. Lihat dia merenta dan menua karena stres yang dihadapinya saat anak perempuan tercintanya yang berharga ternodai…" lanjut Jaeseop meneguk birnya lagi dengan senyuman licik di bibirnya. Seperti kucing yang siap menerkam tikus buruannya yang mencicit ribut terpojok.

Sehun memikirkannya.

Dia _serius_ memikirkannya…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

"Lulu, ayo sarapan."

Gadis cantik berambut keemasan itu menoleh dari kegiatannya menyisir rambut dan menemukan ibunya yang tersenyum penuh kasih padanya. "_Ne_, Mama. Sebentar lagi aku turun," katanya tersenyum.

Alih-alih pergi, Nyonya Xi malah masuk ke kamar anaknya dan mengamati anak gadis semata wayangnya yang cantik jelita. Kecantikannya tidak akan bisa ditemukan pada gadis-gadis lain. Rambut keemasannya, kulitnya yang bening transparan berkilau oleh matahari, bulu matanya yang lentik…. Sungguh, Nyonya Xi sangat mensyukuri kecantikan putrinya yang agung.

"Kau akan kemana hari ini?" tanya ibunya saat Luhan meraih sehelai pita perak untuk mengikat rambutnya yang halus bagaikan sutera.

"Baekkie mengajakku berbelanja untuk hadiah ulangtahun Chanyeol, Mama. Bolehkah aku pergi?" tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang halus dan lembut sambil mengikat pitanya.

Nyonya Xi mengambil alih pita itu dari tangan anaknya dan menjalinnya menjadi simpul pita yang rumit dan besar. Membuat wajah anaknya semakin cantik karenanya.

"Kau janji tidak akan pulang malam?" tanya ibunya saat Luhan membubuhkan sedikit lagi maskara pada matanya yang bersinar.

"Aku sudah dua puluh lima tahun, Mama…" katanya setengah protes sambil menutup _tube_ maskaranya.

"Lalu kenapa jika kau sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun? Lantas kau bisa membuat semua bajingan yang ingin memerkosamu lari, begitu?"

Luhan batal meraih botol kaca parfumnya yang memiliki banyak wajik yang memantulkan cahaya saat mendengar kalimat ibunya. "Itukah yang Mama cemaskan setiap hari? Bahwa suatu hari nanti aku hamil tanpa suami?"

Nyonya Xi menatap anaknya dengan sendu. "Tidak ada aib yang lebih menyakitkan hati seorang ibu daripada kehamilan di luar nikah, Lulu…" balas ibunya.

Luhan mendengus. "Bagaimana kalau Mama keluar dulu? Aku harus mengecek beberapa hal. Aku akan sarapan nanti."

Nyonya Xi menatap anaknya yang menyibukkan diri dengan ratusan alat kecantikan yang berderet di _dressing table_-nya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mundur lalu keluar dari kamar anaknya. Setelah pintu tertutup, Luhan mendongak dari _tube-tube_ kecantikannya dan menatap ke cermin bulat yang dibingkai dengan motif _fleur-de-lis_ rumit keemasan. Dia memandang wajahnya sendiri yang merona karena sapuan _blush-on_ tipis, lipstik natural yang melapisi bibirnya, maskara yang membuat bulu matanya lentik, serta wajah bulatnya yang oriental.

Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang selalu membuat semua yeojya iri. Ayah ibunya memiliki rambut hitam Asia pada umumnya tapi dengan bantuan rekayasa genetika dan uang yang tidak akan Luhan sebutkan, rambutnya berubah menjadi keemasan. Emas ringan yang berkilauan saat tertimpa matahari. Luhan kadang tidak menyukai rambutnya saat dirinya harus bersekolah karena dia merasa terlalu berbeda. Kepalanya akan dikenali dimana saja karena kilau keemasannya. Luhan selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat rambutnya hitam alih-alih keemasan.

Dia memandang ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya yang megah dan didominasi warna gading serta putih dan emas. Dengan ranjang raksasa beratap kanopi berkerut seperti tempat tidur seorang ratu Inggris alih-alih putri seorang konglomerat Korea. Seprainya halus dan diganti setiap hari sehingga aroma mawar murni yang digunakan pembantunya untuk mencuci semua seprainya akan menempel di tubuh Luhan juga rambutnya dan menghambur saat Luhan melangkah.

Ada empat guci raksasa antik Cina di setiap sudut kamarnya; diisi dengan ratusan tangkai mawar berbagai macam warna yang membuat kamar Luhan beraroma polos seperti mawar. Ayahnya selalu protektif terhadap semua itu. Dia ingin mawar itu diganti setiap hari agar anaknya selalu cantik dan beraroma mawar. Ibunya suka sekali mawar dan semua obsesi gila itu dilampiaskan ke putri mereka yang cantik.

Ada dua jendela besar yang bersih mengilat di dekat ranjang Luhan; jendela itu berhadapan langsung dengan labirin mawar hasil obsesi ibunya. Setiap hari aroma mawar mekar akan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan semua aroma itu sehingga saat semua yeojya memuji aroma tubuhnya yang serupa mawar, Luhan hanya akan tersenyum berterima kasih atas pujian yang tidak diinginkannya itu.

Dia rela menukarkan apa saja agar bisa menjadi yeojya biasa.

Ponselnya yang berada di atas kasur menjeritkan lagu kesukaan Luhan. Gadis itu mendongak ke ranjang dan beranjak meraihnya. Rok santinya melambai saat dia duduk di ranjang dan merain _smartphone_-nya dan tersenyum membaca _caller-id_ yang tertera di layarnya.

"_Yeoboseo_, Baekkie-ya?" sapanya mengulum senyuman.

"_Halo, Luhannie-ya_," balas suara dari seberang. "_Kau sudah bersiap? Aku akan meluncur ke rumahmu sekarang,_"

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja sudah. Aku akan menunggumu di kamar. Langsung saja naik, ne?"

"_Siap, Tuan Puteri_," balas Baekhyun lalu menutup sambungan.

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di kasur dan menyentuh motif bunga raksasa seprainya yang halus dan dingin. Kamar ini sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya; dia besar di sini. Kamar inilah satu-satunya ruangan dimana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ruangan selua meter persegi itu memuat terlalu banyak kemewahan. Pacar Baekhyun, Chanyeol, bahkan pernah punya ide untuk mendorong seperangkat televisi flat Luhan ke pinggir dan bermain futsal di sana.

Atapnya berbentuk kubah raksasa yang dilukis dengan motif _rococo_ yang manis sehingga Luhan suka berbaring di atas karpet Persia-nya bersama Baekhyun dan menikmati stroberi dan Nutella sambil memandang lukisan itu alih-alih televisinya.

Menjadi orang kaya bukanlah kebahagiaan, Luhan sudah mengerti itu. Ada kalanya Luhan ingin sekali duduk di pinggir jalan untuk makan roti hangat dan menyesap _bubble tea_ sambil bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, dan Xiumin. Tertawa ceria tanpa memedulikan apa pun lagi.

Tapi ayahnya jelas akan terkena serangan jantung jika melihatnya duduk di pinggir jalan.

"Luhaann…!"

Luhan menoleh ke pintu ganda kamarnya dan menemukan gadis mungil berambut cokelat mahoni melongok ke dalam. Baekhyun. "Baekkie!" balasnya beranjak untuk menyambut sahabatnya dalam pelukan lalu dengan kakinya yang terbalut _slipper_ yang dibuat dari bulu beruang asli, dia menutup pintu kamarnya sementara Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya. Rambut panjangnya berhamburan di atas kasur.

"Ya ampuun… aku suka sekali berada di kamarmu," gumamnya memejamkan mata sambil memainkan satu tangkai mawar yang dicurinya dari salah satu guci.

Luhan duduk di pinggir kasurnya dengan senyuman segan bermain di bibirnya. "Kau bisa bertukar kehidupan denganku kapan saja kau mau, Baekkie…" balasnya membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan duduk tegak.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Luhan…" bisiknya bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa…"

Luhan tersenyum. "Ani, gwaenchana." Balasnya melambaikan tangan dengan ringan. "Bukankah kau datang untuk mengajakku membeli hadiah untuk Chanyeol? Ayo kita berangkat,"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Baiklah. Ayo," dia berdiri dan merapikan dirinya sebelum menatap ke cermin. "Boleh aku minta _makeup_-mu?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengemasi tas tangannya. "Tentu. Pakai yang mana saja yang kausuka,"

Baekhyun mengamati semua _tube-tube_ mungil kaca keemasan yang wangi itu. Produk kecantikan Luhan selalu membuat Baekhyun takjub. Semua labelnya berbahasa Prancis. Semua produk itu di beli langsung di pusatnya produk kecantikan dunia. Bagaimana yeojya tidak iri pada kehalusan kulit dan kecantikan Luhan?

Baekhyun mengambil botol kaca pendek gemuk yang berisi cairan keemasan yang beraroma seperti mawar dan stroberi yang menggugah liur Baekhyun. Setelah menyemprotkannya ke tengkuk dan tangannya, Baekhyun mendesah senang.

Luhan tersenyum di sisinya. "Kau suka parfum itu? Kau boleh membawanya. Aku tidak terlalu suka memakai parfum," katanya membenahi tali tasnya di dekat _halter neckline_-nya.

Baekhyun menatapnya geli. "Tentu saja tidak. Aroma tubuh aslimu adalah mawar, Luhan. Kau tidak butuh apa-apa lagi untuk membuatmu harum dan menakjubkan. Orangtuamu benar-benar beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu," katanya ceria lalu beranjak. "Kajja kita pergi," dia tersenyum.

Luhan balas tersenyum.

_Apakah iya orangtuanya beruntung memiliki anak sepertiku?_

_Anak hasil rekayasa genetika?_

_Anak yang tidak diizinkan memiliki dirinya sendiri?_

_Kurasa tidak, Baekkie._

_Aku iri padamu karena kau adalah yeojya biasa dari keluarga biasa yang bersahaja._

_Akan kulakukan apa saja jika bisa menjadi dirimu…_

.

TBC ^^

.

Author's Corner:

Sebenernya yang review dikit makanya author jadi seeeeedddiiihhhh #galau #alay :(

Tapi semoga setelah chapter satu di post jadi makin banyak yang review. Gimana chapter 1-nya, Eonni **Xiaolu**? Semoga sesuai dengan apa yang Eonni pengen, ya? :3 author berusaha yang terbaik buat FF ini. dan kenapa Sehun belum ketemu Lulu? Karena author pengennya FF ini panjaaaaaaaaang kek kereta api, jadi pelan2. Mungkin chap 2 atau 3 nanti mereka ketemu lewat suatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan XD

Semoga eonnideul suka yaa~~

Inget review-nya kalau suka, ne? ^^

Ini M.

Sumpah demi apa ini **M **XD

Khamsahamnidaaa~~

.


	3. Masquerade

**Éclairé Oh** _featuring_ **Fishyhae Xiaolu**

.

Chapter 2:

_Masquerade…_

.

_Luhan_:

_Apakah iya orangtuaku beruntung memiliki anak sepertiku?_

_Anak hasil rekayasa genetika?_

_Anak yang tidak diizinkan memiliki dirinya sendiri?_

_Kurasa tidak, Baekkie…_

_Aku iri padamu karena kau adalah yeojya biasa dari keluarga biasa yang bersahaja._

_Akan kulakukan apa saja jika bisa menjadi dirimu…_

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri; dia merasa lemah. Sangat lemah hingga dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari dalam kamar yang gelap sebelum meraih ke bawah bantalnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah silet mungil yang berkilauan.

Rasa sakit yang nikmat selalu membuatnya nyaman. Rasa sakit itulah satu-satunya hal paling nyata yang pernah Sehun rasakan. Ditengah segenap ketidakteraturan hidupnya, rasa sakit itulah satu-satunya hal teratur di hidup Sehun. Luka silang-menyilang sudah muncul di lengan bawah Sehun dan selalu ditutupinya dengan baik di balik lengan kausnya yang panjang. Luka-luka itu sudah mengering tapi hal itu malah semakin membuat luka-luka itu mengerikan.

Sehun mendekatkan silet itu ke lengannya; tidak ada ketakutan di matanya. Hanya ada tekad yang membara. Dia menekankan ujung silet yang pipih dan tajam itu ke lengannya yang putih dan langsung membuat cairan merah darah terbit. Meluncur dalam aliran kecil yang langsung lenyap sebelum meluncur melewati lengannya. Rasa sakit menyentakkan saraf Sehun. Sentakan kecil sementara Sehun membutuhkan sentakkan yang jauh lebih besar.

Jadi dia menekankan silet itu jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang biasa dilakukannya dan rasa sakit menyentakkan kepalanya hingga Sehun merasa pusing luar biasa. Dai meringis saat darah meleleh dari luka lebar di lengannya. Menodai kulitnya yang albino dengan noda merah yang menyita fokus. Darah itu menetes ke ranjang Sehun; membentuk pola-pola acak yang tidak membuat Sehun mual sama sekali.

Alih-alih dia sangat menikmati kesakitan yang berdenyut di tubuhnya.

Menyita kepalanya hingga dia tidak harus berpikir; tujuan utama dari kegiatannya setiap malam ini. Sehun tidak tahu apakah ini sehat atau benar atau bahkan menyedihkan, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana caranya membalaskan segenap rasa sakit hati yang didapatkannya dari kekuasaan biadab manusia sialan bernama Xi.

Sehun mengangkat siletnya yang berlumuran darah dan membiarkan darahnya menetes ke lidahnya sediri. Mencecap rasa garam dan karat di lidahnya sebelum kembali menekankan silet itu di kulitnya; meringis saat sakit menemukannya lalu memejamkan mata menikmati detik-detik menyenangkan selama sakit itu masih berdenyut.

Sehun tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh Tuan Xi dan semua orang yang terlibat di dalam rencana pembunuhan ayahnya. Dan setelahnya dia juga akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dia tidak butuh kehidupan setelah dia membalaskan dendam keluarganya.

Dia tidak butuh kehidupan saat kehidupan itu sendiri mengkhianatinya.

Sehun kembali membenamkan silet itu ke lengannya yang seputih salju…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

"Sebentar lagi kau ulangtahun, Lulu, kau berencana kemana?"

Luhan mendongak dari makanannya yang belum tersentuh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menjilat es krim yang meleleh di jarinya. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," katanya sopan.

"Bukankah ayahmu ingin membawamu ke Buckingham Palace beberapa bulan lalu?" Baekhyun mengunyah ceri yang menghiasi mangkuk es krimnya yang besar.

Sepengetahuan Luhan, Baekhyun suka sekali dengan makanan manis. Dan Luhan kagum karena bentuk tubuh Baekhyun tetap bagus dan cenderung kurus bukannya menggemuk. Luhan menyendok makanannya dan mengunyah sedikit lalu menelannya dengan rikuh.

"Papa berencana membawa Inggris ke Korea," gumamnya samar saat Baekhyun sibuk dengan es krimnya.

Baekhyun mendongak. "Membawa Inggris ke Korea? Maksudmu?"

Luhan mendesah dan membuka tasnya yang penuh dengan kotak-kotak keemasan yang dibubuhi pita perak. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah dan menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ulangtahun, Lulu," kata Baekhyun menatap kotak keemasan di depannya.

"Ani, itu bukan hadiah. Itu undangan pestaku," balas Luhan menelan asam lambungnya yang merangkak naik. Dia selalu tidak suka menjadi gadis kaya raya yang memiliki semuanya. Dia ingin menjadi gadis biasa saja yang merayakan ulangtahunnya dengan makan bersama keluarga besarnya. Tapi alih-alih ayahnya malah mengundang tim penyelenggara pesta _glamour_ jauh-jauh dari Vegas hanya untuk ulangtahun Luhan.

Baekhyun ternganga mendengarnya; saat melakukannya Baekhyun terlihat manis seperti kelinci. Gadis itu meletakkan sendok es krimnya dan meraih kotak keemasan itu sebelum menarik lepas undangan peraknya. Dia menemukan segulung perkamen yang diikat tali tumbuhan kering serta topeng perak cair yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan motif sulur tanaman yang rumit.

"Ya ampun, Lulu…" desah Baekhyun sambil menyentuh topengnya dengan ujung-ujung jemari; takut merusakkan karya seni indah megah dan luar biasa itu.

"Pestaku hanya akan dihadiri oleh seratus orang yang kupilih. Papa sudah mendesain semua topeng perak itu dan memisahkan lima puluh undangan untuk pria dan lima puluh undangan untuk perempuan sesuai dengan desain topengnya." Luhan menjelaskan dengan suara malas yang ditarik-tarik.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menutup kotak keemasannya; dia menjulurkan tangan melewati meja dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Luhan yang terasa sehalus sutera mahal. Aroma harum mawar polos membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sahabatnya adalah seorang dewi.

Dewi Aphrodite yang sedang mewujud menjadi manusia fana.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Lulu…" bisik Baekhyun dan meremas tangannya lembut. "Kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau mau,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Trims, Baekkie, kau memang benar-benar baik,"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menoleh kembali ke kotak keemasan di depannya. "Bolehkah aku mengajak Chanyeol?" tanyanya lalu meringis malu-malu.

Luhan tertawa lirih lalu merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak keemasan lain dengan pita perak yang lebih berkilau. "Ini undangan untuk pria. Jangan sampai tertukar, ne? Karena desain topengnya lebih maskulin," kata Luhan tersenyum dan meraih sedotan _farfait_-nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyimpan kedua undangan spektakuler itu ke tasnya sendiri sebelum mendongak. Tepat saat dia akan bicara, sebuah suara lain menyeruak dari kerumunan.

"Baekkie! Luhan!"

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Xiumin serta Yixing berlari ke arah mereka. Xiumin gadis montok sintal yang cantik luar biasa dengan rambut gelap yang membuat Luhan selalu iri padanya sementara Yixing adalah gadis dewasa yang sudah dianggap Luhan sebagai kakaknya. Yixing pintar memasak hingga kadang kala Luhan akan kabur ke rumah Yixing hanya untuk meminta Yixing membuatkannya _sausage fried rice_. Makanan Yixing terasa jauh lebih nikmat daripada masakan mewah di rumah Luhan.

"Yixing! Xiumin!" balas Luhan dan Baekhyun melambai.

Keempatnya melingkari meja dan sibuk bergosip.

"Karena kebetulan kalian di sini, aku ingin menyerahkan ini," Luhan merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua kotak keemasan yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun. "Ini bukan hadiah," katanya saat melihat ekspresi keduanya. "Ini undangan ulangtahunku," lalu dia mendesah berat.

Yixing dan Xiumin menerimanya dengan takjub.

"Apa sulitnya meneleponku?" tanya Yixing jelas takjub pada kemewahan undangan di tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu harus membuang-buang uang untuk membuat hal-hal sekali pakai macam ini, kan?"

"Di dalamnya ada topeng perak cair," jelas Luhan mendorong piring makanannya menjauh; selalu merasa mual untuk makan saat harus membicarakan uang serta benda-benda mahal. "Papa ingin mengadakan _masquerade_,"

Keduanya sontak membongkar kotak emas mereka masing-masing dan menemukan topeng dengan motif sulur yang berlawanan. Ketiganya memang sulur yang sama tapi bentuk, arah, serta beberapa detail pengerjaannya berbeda. Topeng itu dihiasi permata-permata mungil kehijauan yang membuat Yixing dan Xiumin menahan napas.

"Ya ampun…," desah Xiumin menyentuh topengnya. "Aku tidak yakin aku punya gaun yang tepat untuk topeng ini." desahnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Oleh karena itulah aku akan mengajak kalian semua belanja," dia mengedip. "Kita akan cari desainer terbaik dan menciptakan gaun raksasa yang sesuai dengan masing-masing gaun kalian dan…," dia melirik ketiga temannya dengan penuh misteri. "Tagihannya aku yang bayar,"

Baekhyun dan Xiumin langsung bersorak ceria. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki gaun rancangan sendiri, mahal tapi gratis? Tentu saja mereka ingin. Tapi Yixing jauh lebih mengerti semuanya sehingga dia melirik Luhan yang balas menatapnya. Yixing tahu, sangat tahu _kenapa_ Luhan gemar sekali membelanjakan uangnya. Mengeluarkan kartu kredit _unlimited_-nya demi teman-temannya.

Karena dia ingin keluarganya miskin. Dia ingin menjadi keluarga sederhana dan dengan menghambur-hamburkan uang, Luhan berharap keluarganya suatu saat nanti akan jatuh bangkrut dan hidup sederhana.

Yixing akhirnya tersenyum lebih karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Luhan meraih kunci mobil La Ferarri-nya dan tersenyum pada semuanya. "_Kajja_, kita berangkat sebelum desainernya tutup," lalu dia menoleh ke Yixing. "Apakah kau bawa mobil?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Tentu saja," dia merogoh kunci mobilnya dan mengajak Xiumin keluar.

Mereka meluncur ke pusat kota untuk menemui desainer yang akan mewujudkan impian tiga sahabat Luhan.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn…_

.

"Apa itu? Aku baru tahu kau gemar membawa benda-benda banci,"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya di sebuah _café_ kecil sambil menikmati kopi. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak bertemu Sehun yang beberapa bulan lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi penyesalan terbesar dosen mereka karena Sehun saat itu menjabat sebagai asisten dosen yang sangat cemerlang.

_Kecedasan yang sia-sia_, komentar dosen mereka saat Sehun mengundurkan diri.

Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan tetap mundur. Chanyeol tahu segalanya tentang keluarga Sehun. Karena saat itu Chanyeol sedang bersama Sehun saat kakaknya memutuskan untuk _berenang_ di Sungai Han hingga meninggal. Chanyeol sendiri yang melihat bagaimana kematian itu memberi Sehun pukulan telak di ulu hatinya; dia terjatuh dan tidak bisa berkata-kata saat mayat kakaknya yang beku dan bengkak oleh dingin diangkat ke atas.

Tidak ada air mata tapi Chanyeol tahu luka bobrok yang ditahan Sehun jauh lebih besar dan kuat.

"Ini undangan pesta, Sehun," katanya menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Aku tidak ingin datang tapi Baekhyun memaksaku melakukan ini,"

Sehun merebut kotak itu dengan mulus dan membukanya dalam satu sentakan. Menemukan topeng perak cair yang didesain begitu maskulin dengan mahkota daun dafnah. "Kau akan pesta Yunani Kuno atau Roma Baru?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan mahkota daun dafnah itu dari dalam kotak dan memakainya. "Konyol sekali. Siapa yang mengadakan pestanya?"

Sehun merogoh-rogoh kotak itu sementara Chanyeol meraih mahkota daun dafnah yang digunakan Sehun dan mencobanya di kepalanya sendiri. Sehun menemukan selembar perkamen yang digulung dan melicinkannya.

Bola matanya nyaris melompat keluar saat membaca _siapa_ yang mengadakan pesta itu. Di perkamen cantik itu dicetak foto seorang gadis yang menerupai dewi. Menggunakan gaun _ballgown_ dengan model _bustier one shoulder_ perpaduan satin dan _lace_ berwarna merah jambu mawar. Roknya penuh dengan bunga-bunga brokat mawar mungil yang megah sementara rambut keemasannya terhambur di sisi-sisi kepalanya. Foto itu diambil dengan gaya tidur telentang sehingga menunjukkan segenap keindahan pakaian serta rambutnya. Pinggangnya kecil sekali sementara bibirnya berlekuk mulus.

Gadis itu membuat Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tepat sebelum dia membaca nama depan gadis itu.

_XI LUHAN_.

"Xi Luhan?" ulangnya membeo setengah gila.

Chanyeol, yang masih sibuk dengan mahkota daun dafnahnya, mendongak. "Ya." Katanya. "Kau tidak tahu? Perawan paling diminati di dunia dalam enam tahun belakangan ini tepat setelah dia berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas tahun," katanya melepaskan mahkotanya dan meletakkannya di kotaknya kembali.

"Anak tunggal Tuan Xi?" tanya Sehun dengan suara setengah menggeram.

Chanyeol jelas tidak menyadari perubahaan suara Sehun karena dia mengangguk santai sambil menyeruput _crumble_ dinginnya dengan khidmat. "Ya, dia." Katanya.

Sehun nyaris meremas robek perkamen di tangannya dan menatap foto gadis di perkamen itu dengan getir. Wajahnya yang begitu halus dan cantik di dalam sapuan warna tipis mengagumkan percetakan. Gaunnya berhamburan, matanya berkilau ceria, dan bibirnya mengulaskan senyuman menggoda yang manis. Wajah itu pasti akan dikenali Sehun di Neraka sekali pun. Namun, Sehun menyadari dengan getir bahwa kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

_Tidak pernah_ sesuai dengan harapan sehingga Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berharap. Membiarkan harapan lolos dari benjana Pandora-nya sendiri sebelum menyadari bahwa harapan belum meninggalkannya karena saat menatap wajah dewi di depannya, Sehun merasa seluruh tubuhnya berdenyar oleh harapan.

Harapan yang sudah sejak dua tahun lalu lenyap dari Sehun.

Mengubahnya menjadi pribadi baru yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

Bernapaskan keinginan untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya sebelum mati. Kematian selalu membayanginya setiap dia mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Dia akan mati sebelum membalaskan dendam orangtuanya. Dan dia cukup egois untuk tetap bertahan bernapas untuk merenggut lepas kepala Tuan Xi yang telah mengambil andil besar dalam kemunduran perusahaan serta kematian orangtuanya.

"Hei, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol mendongak dari _crumble_-nya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengendikkan undangan di tangannya; wajahnya keras oleh emosi. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan satu?"

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa raksasa berwarna merah royal sementara ketiga temannya diukur untuk gaun mereka. Semuanya sudah memilih warna dasar yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka tapi tidak melenceng dari motif topeng mereka. Luhan merahasiakan gaunnya karena dia malu mengatakannya. Ayahnya telah dengan konyol memesan gaun prancis berwarna emas serupa warna rambutnya dengan model khas Inggris lama. Lapisan _chiffon _tipis brokat emas yang membuatnya seperti memiliki kabut keemasan serta jaring-jaring emas asli di bagian _halter neckline_-nya.

Dia tidak mau memamerkan gaun yang tidak disukainya.

Yixing memilih warna putih-gading yang terlihat begitu cantik di tubuhnya sementara Baekhyun memilih warna merah jambu seperti bagian dalam kerang mutiara dan Xiumin memilih warna ungu lembayung yang membuat Luhan mendesah saat melihatnya.

Ketiganya memberitahu desainer apa yang mereka inginkan sementara Luhan mendapatkan _Earl Grey_-nya sambil menunggu. Dia mendongak saat Yixing menghampirinya sambil memijat keningnya.

"Sudah selesai dengan gaunmu?" tanya Luhan tersenyum saat pelayan menuang segelas teh untuk Yixing.

"Aku tidak secerewet mereka masalah begini," kata Yixing balas tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin _Swarovski_ untuk gaunku dan beres,"

Luhan tertawa ringan; tawanya sejernih genta angin lalu dia merogoh satu undangan untuk pria dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing. "Kau harus mengajak Suho kalau begitu dan katakan padanya untuk memakai jas putih-gading yang kulihat waktu dia datang ke pernikahan sepupuku sebulan lalu. Jas itu sangat cantik jika bersanding dengan gaun barumu,"

Yixing tersenyum dan menerima undangan itu. Dia meletakkannya di dalam tas lalu menoleh ke Luhan yang menyesap teh sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang masih sibuk dengan desain gaun mereka.

"Lulu?"

Luhan menoleh. "Ne?" tanyanya lembut sekaligus penasaran.

Yixing menghela napas. "Apakah kau bahagia?" bisiknya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Saat kalian bertiga bahagia, jelas aku bahagia, Yixing. Dan kukembalikan pertanyaanmu, bahagiakah _kau_?"

Yixing tersenyum lebar karena tahu jelas bahwa jika _Luhan_ bahagia, Yixing tentu akan bahagia. Dia memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya dan menyesap tehnya. Sebuah dering ponsel membuat keduanya terkesirap dan menoleh ke empat ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Ponsel Baekhyun.

"Oh, bisakah kalian mengangkatnya sebentar?" seru Baekhyun dari seberang ruangan karena sedang tidak bisa bergerak untuk mengukur ukuran tubuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan meraihnya. Melihat nama Chanyeol tertera di layarnya. "Ini Chanyeol." Katanya mengeraskan suara agar di dengar Baekhyun. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Baekhyun yang sedang diputar dari tempatnya. "Aku bukanlah jenis orang yang akan cemburu saat sahabatku mengangkat telepon pacarku. Apalagi jika itu kau." Katanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangkatnya. "Halo, Chanyeol? Ini Luhan. Maaf, Baekkie sedang dalam keadaan darurat _fashion_ sehingga tidak bisa menjawab telepon. Ada yang harus kusampaikan mungkin?" sapanya ramah.

Terdengar suara keresak di seberang sebelum suara berat Chanyeol. "_Oh, hei, Luhan. kebetulan sekali._"

"Kebetulan?" ulang Luhan bingung. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

"_Bolehkah aku mengajak seorang temanku untuk ke pestamu?_"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Lelaki?" tanyanya.

"_Ne, bagaimana_?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku sendiri kebingungan untuk mengundang siapa. Ajaklah siapa saja. Akan kutitipkan undangan ke Baekhyun,"

"_Bagus. Trims, Luhan._"

Luhan tersenyum walaupun dia tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak masalah," katanya sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Dia meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan kotak keemasan lain.

"Untuk siapa itu, _Chagiya_?" tanya Yixing sambil menyesap nikmat tehnya.

Luhan meletakkan kotak itu di atas tas Baekhyun. "Untuk teman Chanyeol. Katanya dia ingin bergabung,"

"Apakah kau yakin itu aman?" tanya Yixing lalu menambahkan dengan mulus. "Maksudku, kau tidak mengenalnya."

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya sedang ingin membuat semua orang bahagia." katanya mendesah lalu menghenyakkan diri ke sofanya.

_Sampai kapan kau akan membuat orang lain bahagia sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah bahagia, Luhan?_

_Sampai kapan…?_

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **nstunggadewi (**as the first reviewer; jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~~ ^^ *bows***)**

Eonni** fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie, **Eonni **HyunRa (**aduh, typho dong ya? XD hehe maaf ya eonni, soalnya dulu2 author baca nulis 'yeoja itu 'yeojya' XD oke di koreksi ntar ^^ makasih review-nya**), luhan deer, hunhanie, lisnana1, oh luhan, Guest, Amortentia Chan, Wu Hani, Oh Dhan Mi (**maaf ya kalau ceritanya ketebak. Ide boleh sama tapi gaya penulisan pasti beda ^^ How to get the conflict, it must be _different_ ^^ Thanks to review *bow***), surat kaleng, meidi_96, zoldyk.**

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ^^

Makasih reviewnya buat FF ini~~ *bow*

.

Author's Corner:

Ya ampuuunnn~~~ udah lima hari sejak update terakhir, yaaa? XD soalnya author sibuk banget niiihh~~ karena My Playboy Bunny juga sangat menyita, jadi author mengorbankan FF ini~~ tapi author bakal berusaha menyeimbangkan kok ^^ banyak proyek, nih XD banyak anak2 (FF) yang harus dikasih makan XD semoga chapter 2 ini setimpal dengan penantian chingudeul semua yaa~~ ^^

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima tapi mohon dengan sangat agar menggunakan bahasa yang santun dan nggak bikin miskomunikasi soalnya author orangnya sensitif banget X3 X3 X3 *mengaku dosa* *MIIIIAAAAANNN X3* author malah suka orang2 yang review FF author pake gaya heboh dan kebanyakan simbol; soalnya artinya itu bagia author eonnideul ini terhibur dengan FF author ^^

Seperti biasa, habis baca inget;

Review please? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnida~~ *bow*

.


	4. Count Paris

**Éclairé Oh** _featuring_ **Fishyhae Xiaolu**

.

Chapter 3:

_Count Paris…_

.

_Yixing_:

_Sampai kapan kau akan membuat orang lain bahagia sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah bahagia, Luhan?_

_Sampai kapan…?_

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn…_

.

Kenapa seorang penulis selalu memilih musim gugur sebagai latar sebuah kisah sedih? Mungkinkah karena dedaunan yang gugur ini seolah membisikkan cerita bisu padanya tentang kesedihan? Kehancuran? Tragedi serta kegilaan?

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke cermin dan menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Atas perintah ibunya, dia sudah berdandan semenjak tiga jam yang lalu. Dan apa hasil dandanan selama tiga jam itu? Luhan yakin dia bisa berdandan sendiri dan hasilnya jauh lebih memuaskan. Walaupun Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama pada rambutnya. Rambut keemasan yang halus dan panjangnya mencapai pinggulnya itu dijalin rumit seperti rambut seorang ratu Inggris. Atau ratu Amazon? Pilih saja yang mana.

Luhan mengenakan tiara dari perak dengan hiasan sulur-sulur lentur serta bunga-bunga dari _ruby_ dan _amethyst_. Tiara itu relatif ringan, tapi saat Luhan mengenakannya dia merasa tiara itu membuat lehernya kaku dan sakit.

_Jika hidup adalah perjalanan_

_Kemana kiranya kaki-kakiku akan melangkah?_

_Akankah kutemukan jalan lurus yang lapang?_

_Ataukah jalan berliku berkerikil tajam?_

_Apa manka harta dan materi ketika ia sama sekali tiada mampu membeli kebahagiaan?_

Sering sekali Luhan membaca cerita tentang gadis kaya raya yang menghambur-hamburkan uang. _Bangga_ menjadi seorang anak dari keluarga konglomerat. Memiliki harta yang tidak habis hingga delapan keturunan. Tapi mengapa yang Luhan rasakan sebaliknya? Dia ingin sekali lahir di keluarga kecil sederhana yang pusing memikirkan apa yang akan mereka makan hari esok.

Kecenderungan lain yang membuat Luhan muak adalah betapa Tuan Xi gemar sekali membeli lukisan-lukisan yang menggambarkan orang kecil. Orang miskin yang merengek membutuhkan makanan. Dan Luhan selalu bertanya _mengapa_ ayahnya melakukan itu.

Dan sekarang, setelah Luhan dewasa. Dia mengerti jawabannya.

Itu hanyalah langkah kecil bagi seorang miliuner untuk membuat dirinya sendiri bangga. Menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Orang tampan harus melihat orang jelek agar dirinya selalu merasa tampan. Dan orang kaya harus melihat orang miskin untuk merasa dirinya kaya. Dan sekarang setelah mengerti hal tersebut, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa jijik pada orangtuanya.

_Kemana jiwa ini akan berkelana?_

_Adakah alam setelah kematian untuk seorang pengelana?_

_Haruskah tubuhnya habis dilahap heyna?_

_Haruskah jiwanya juga lebur bersama tubuhnya yang beku?_

_Pengelana, pengelana…_

Pintu ganda kamarnya terbuka dan ibunya melongok. "Sayang," sapanya tersenyum ceria; jelas bangga melihat sosok wujud kecantikan sempurna yang duduk di depan meja rias adalah anaknya.

Anak semata wayangnya.

"Ya, Mama…" balas Luhan lebih karena dia tidak tahu caranya mengusir ibunya sendiri dari kamarnya yang adalah kamar semua orang. Sudah berkali-kali Luhan protes agar ayah-ibunya tidak campur tangan dalam pengaturan kamarnya tapi protesnya tidak pernah digubris sedikit pun.

Mawar-mawar yang diganti, seprai yang diganti, kasur yang diurus, karpet yang dicuci, semuanya diluar persetujuan Luhan. Kamarnya selalu wangi mawar dan sejujurnya, Luhan tidak menyukai mawar. Mawar itu bunga yang mewah. Sombong karena selalu digunakan untuk merayu seseorang. Mawar adalah simbol keperempuanan yang akhirnya menjadi barang angkuh seperti permata yang berkilauan.

Luhan lebih suka anyelir.

Harumnya yang halus, kelopaknya yang bergelombang, serta kepolosannya yang menggemaskan. Luhan selalu menyukai anyelir.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Bisakah kau keluar? Dia menunggumu di perpustakaan," kata ibunya tersenyum.

Luhan meraih topengnya dengan ogah-ogahan. "Siapa dia, Mama?" tanyanya sambil berdiri dan membereskan gaunnya yang keemasan.

Ibunya tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu saja dengannya?" tawarnya.

Luhan menghela napas. _What she wants, she gets_. "Oke," katanya sambil melangkah menghampiri ibunya dan menyambutnya.

Ibunya membimbing Luhan ke perpustakaan keluarga yang luas. Sejujurnya Luhan lupa kapan terakhir kali perpustakaan itu berfungsi sebagaimana namanya karena bagi Luhan perpustakaan selalu digunakan sebagai ruang tamu. Tamu-tamu penting akan datang mengalir ke ruangan apak khas buku tua ini dan membicarakan bisnis sambil minum anggur.

Dan Luhan benci saat masuk perpustakaan.

Ibunya mendorong pintu perpustakaan. "Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam, Sayang," kata ibunya meremas bahunya.

Luhan mengangguk dan menarik napas dalam-dalam; menguatkan diri bahwa hal yang biasanya terjadi terkadang bisa alpa. Tapi, begitu pintu tersebut terkuak dan menampakkan jejeran rak dan buku. Luhan seketika limbung. Memori tajam menghambur memenuhi otaknya.

"… _selesaikan malam ini! Aku tidak mau salah satu dari mereka tersisa sedikit pun!"_

"_Cabut mereka sampai akarnya karena hama sulit sekali dibersihkan!"_

_Suara tawa jahat tinggi yang membuat Luhan merinding terdengar dari dalam perpustakaan itu. Luhan merapat di pintu; takut, gugup, serta menangis._

"_Malam ini? Terlalu awal! Kau baru saja terlibat skandal dengannya kemarin!"_

"_Bah! Pembicaraan ini hanya membuatku kesal!"_

"_Habisi mereka!"_

"LUHAN!"

Luhan tersentak dan mendapati ada tangan kurus jenjang baru di bahunya; dia langsung mendesis defensif walaupun kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan setelah Serangan Histeria itu. Luhan selalu mengingat tawa tinggi jahat yang bergema di perpustakaan setiap dia memasuki ruangan itu. Belum lagi aura jahat yang mengambang di permukaan. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang Luhan ingat. Bahkan Luhan sendiri.

Setiap kali dia berusaha mengorek ingatan itu, dia akan berakhir dalam keadaan teler di ranjang UGD rumah sakit. Dan Luhan benci itu karena dia merasa dirinya timpang. Tidak sempurna. Cacat.

Luhan menatap seorang namja tinggi berambut keemasan yang sedang menolongnya. Namja itu memesona, Luhan tidak bisa tidak mengatakannya. Tubuhnya tinggi sekali dan dia ramping. Wajahnya memiliki aura seorang pemimpin yang pembawaannya selalu tenang tapi ada satu titik yang merusak semua itu.

Namja itu terlihat… tidak baik.

Walaupun bisa saja hal itu disangkal karena dia sudah berbaik hati mencegah Luhan jatuh di lantai.

_Kesatria, dimana dirimu?_

_Datanglah…_

_Jemput jiwaku yang merana ini…_

_Bawa tubuhku melayang jauh dari sini dan hancurkan segenap air mata dan sakit ini_

_Peluk aku dan matilah bersamaku_…

"Dia memang selalu begini," keluh ibu Luhan sambil membantu Luhan duduk di sofa satu dudukan. "Katanya dia selalu mendengar suara tawa jahat setiap kali memasuki perpustakaan,"

Namja itu tersenyum lembut; membuat Luhan menahan napas. "Bagi saya, _Ma'am_, kedengarannya seperti alasan seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tidak suka belajar," katanya. Suaranya serak, berat, dan persuasif. Suara seorang pemimpin dan itu membuat Luhan semakin mencurigainya.

Ibu Luhan jelas terpesona oleh kemampuan persuasifnya. Terpana oleh _charmspeak_-nya karena dia menoleh ke Luhan dan tersenyum. "Luhan, kenalkan." Katanya. "Dia Wu Yifan atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kris,"

Namja itu, Kris, mengulurkan tangan dan Luhan membalasnya dengan setengah hati. Tangannya halus dan lembut serta besar dan hangat; guncangan ringan dan cepat tidak membekas di hati Luhan. Lebih-lebih tindakan selanjutnya; Kris mengecup punggung tangannya khas seorang pangeran. Tindakan itu hanya membuat Luhan harus menahan dirinya agar tidak bergegas menyeka punggung tangannya di gaunnya hanya demi sopan santun.

Ibu Luhan tersenyum. "Bukankah dia tampan, Luhan?"

Luhan menatap ibunya seolah tidak percaya ibunya mengatakan itu. Tapi karena Luhan adalah gadis penurut, dia tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. "Ya, Mama." Balasnya dengan suara dan artikulasi yang sempurna.

Ibu Luhan terlihat nyaris meledak oleh kebanggannya atas sikap terhormat putrinya. "Oh, syukurlah kau menyukainya. Karena Wu Yifan ini adalah calon suamimu,"

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Sehun tidak yakin pada apa yang harus dikenakannya malam ini. Dia sudah menggunakan jas hitam dengan kelepak perak dan dasi yang juga perak. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak merasa pakaian ini layak untuk seorang dewa kematian yang akan mencabut jiwa orang yang telah bertanggung jawab atas kematian orangtuanya, Xi Senior.

Melirik jam dan menyadari tidak ada waktu yang tersisa, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan pakaian itulah yang terbaik. Setelah memastikan undangan serta topengnya tersimpan aman di kantung dalam jasnya, Sehun keluar dan memasuki mobilnya untuk meluncur ke kediaman keluarga Xi yang fenomenal itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun disesaki perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Berkali-kali dia hilang fokus dan nyaris berakhir sama dengan orangtuanya tapi egonya tidak menghendakinya begitu karena sebelum dia bisa membunuh seluruh keturunan Xi, dia tidak akan mati.

Pintu gerbang ganda keemasan yang megah sudah terlihat dari jarak seratus meter, Sehun memasang lampu sein dan berusaha menetralkan segenap emosinya yang bergolak dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa semarah ini. Tidak pernah merasa sedendam ini.

Tidak pernah merasa sanggup membunuh kehidupan demi membalaskan darah keluarga Oh yang telah tumpah di jalanan.

Dia akan membuat darah Xi menghapus jejak-jejak darah di wajah kehidupan dan menuliskan namanya sendiri di punggung takdir dengan tulang serta empedu milih Tuan Xi.

Dia akan memakan otak bangsawan korup itu dan mengunyahnya sampai habis.

Hanya demi terbalaskannya dendam kesumat yang dipendamnya bertahun-tahun.

Seorang pelayan membungkuk hormat dan menerima kunci mobilnya saat Sehun berhenti di depan pintu yang sudah dilepas dari engselnya. Aroma bunga mawar, parfum, makanan, serta kemewahan sudah tercium dari luar saat Sehun menyerahkan undangannya sambil lalu dan memakai topengnya.

Ironis sekali.

Malaikat pencabut nyawa selalu datang dengan topeng.

Dan Sehun memerankan perannya dengan baik.

Dua orang _bodyguard_ bertampang seram menggeledah tubuh Sehun; memeriksa setiap sudut tubuhnya. Sehun nyaris tergelak, dia tidak membawa senjata sama sekali. Karena jika dia harus membunuh Tuan Xi di dalam sana, maka dia akan menggunakan tangan kosong. Jemarinya akan mencungkil kedua mata bajingan bangsat itu dari rongganya dan mencabut lepas kepalanya dari lehernya.

Dan Sehun tidak akan bisa dihentikan.

Tapi, bukan itulah idenya karena Jaeseop sudah memberikannya ide yang jauh lebih menakjubkan daripada pembalasan brutal yang tidak terencana.

Sehun memasuki ruangan luas yang disesaki manusia.

Ada dua tangga yang membentuk lengkung kurva menakjubkan di ruangan luas itu. Lantainya dihiasi motif yang sama dengan logo perusahaan milik keluarga itu. Lampu kristalnya menyala lembut dan menyenangkan. Ada rombongan _orchestra_ di pojok ruangan; memainkan lagu-lagu melankolis yang cocok sekali untuk lagu pengiring kematian.

Sehun memasuki ruangan dan berhenti, ragu harus melangkah kemana. Sebelum dia sempat berpikir, sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya. Sehun mendesis dan berbalik; nyaris menyarangkan pukulan ke wajah siapa saja yang menyentuhnya sebelum menyadari bahwa itu Chanyeol.

"_Hold on, Man. Hold on_…" sapa kawannya tertawa seolah tingkah defensif Sehun tadi sangat lucu.

Sehun menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat Chanyeol. "Maaf," katanya serak lalu menoleh ke belakang punggung Chanyeol dan melihat lima orang yang berdiri berdekatan seperti sebuah kelompok membawa gelas terisi _punch_ dan _wine_. "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah di sini,"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya lalu mengamit Sehun mendekati teman-temannya. "Kau harus berkenalan dengan teman-temanku,"

Sehun menoleh ke lima orang di hadapannya. Dia tahu Baekhyun tapi dia tidak kenal empat sisanya. "Siapa?" tanyanya serak.

Chanyeol menunjuk satu pemuda bersetelan putih yang nampak seperti malaikat, salah satu yang terdekat. "Ini Kim Joonmyeon dan kami biasanya memanggil dia Suho dan gadis ini pacarnya, Zhang Yixing," Chanyeol berpindah dengan lancar ke seorang gadis tinggi menarik bergaun megah putih-gading dengan taburan _Swarovski_. Kedua orang itu mengangguk ramah sambil mengendikkan gelasnya. Sehun tersenyum sekenanya.

"Ini Kim Minseok atau Xiumin dan kekasihnya Kim Jongdae atau Chen," Chanyeol berpindah ke pasangan lainnya yang Sehun berikan senyuman ramah sekadarnya. Tapi mereka terbukti tidak mempermasalahkannya karena Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan bahwa Sehun adalah spesies langka yang tidak tahu namanya bersosialisasi.

Sebentar saja mereka sudah berbicara dan dengan mulus mengabaikan Sehun yang tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sehun mengamati ruangan sambil menyesap anggur yang diambilnya dari nampan pelayan yang lewat.

Gelas kedua saat dia merasa dirinya berhalusinasi.

Dia tidak sengaja mendongak ke atas salah satu kurva dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut keemasan yang sedang menunduk memandang keriuhan pesta. Tidak terlihat ingin bergabung sama sekali. Gaunnya yang keemasan menyapu lantai dan rambutnya dijalin dengan bentuk yang rumit. Gadis itu bersandar di pegangan tangga dan menonton dengan khidmat.

Gadis itu adalah malaikat.

Sehun meletakkan gelas anggurnya dan melangkah ke tangga itu.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Menghancurkan mimpi buruk yang selama ini melarangku tertidur," balas Sehun ringan tanpa memedulikan efek kelanjutan kalimatnya pada Chanyeol lalu mempercepat tungkai-tungkainya untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

Sehun tiba di atas dengan napas setengah tercekat saat memandang malaikat itu dari dekat. Harapan, pernahkah Sehun merasakannya begitu berdenyut di dalam kotak Pandora-nya sendiri? Tidak sampai saat ini.

Harapan yang berdenyut itu membuatnya limbung karena mendesakkan dirinya pada Sehun agar Sehun menggunakannya sementara Sehun sudah muak berharap. Dia tidak mau dipermainkan emosi abstrak bernama harapan lagi.

Tapi saat memandang malaikat di hadapannya, Sehun berharap dia hidup lebih dari sekadar untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya.

Sehingga dia memiliki sedikit saja waktu untuk… _jatuh cinta_…

.

.

Luhan merasa diperhatikan sehingga dia menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda terbalut setelan hitam-perak mewah yang sangat tampan.

_Oh, bintang utara tampan laksana aurora_

_Inikah ia Romeo yang telah kumimpikan kehadirannya?_

_Inikah ia kesatria yang dijanjikan takdir untukku?_

_Citra keindahan dan ketampanannya bagaikan lautan tiada akhir_

_Jika saja waktu izinkanku tuk sentuh wajahnya dan ukirkan keindahan itu di dalam jiwaku_

_Maka aku akan mati dengan senyuman…_

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya dan menegakkan tubuh; menatap dengan rakus pesona keindahan di hadapannya. Namja itu tinggi dan kurus; tapi walaupun begitu dia terlihat selangsing _cheetah_. Dia seolah bisa bergerak cepat dan kuat. Ada beberapa bagian dari namja itu yang membuat Luhan mengigil; ada sebuah kekuatan di sana. Tekad yang kuat serta alarm berbahaya yang berdering nyaring.

Tapi entah kenapa Luhan sangat ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

Mengecup bibirnya dan memohonnya agar membawa Luhan pergi dari sana sejauh mungkin. Membawa Luhan kabur dan menaunginya dalam sebuah kesederhanaan yang diimpikan Luhan. Menyelamatkan Luhan dari kewajiban untuk menikahi Kris.

"Kau Xi Luhan…" gumam namja itu serak dan berat; matanya merah dan ada kantung mata di bawahnya. Walaupun ada topeng yang menutupi separo wajahnya, Luhan merasa namja ini jauh lebih tampan dari seorang dewa.

"Ya," balas Luhan. "Dan siapakah kau?" tanyanya.

Namja itu menatapnya dan melangkah mendekat; aroma tubuhnya membuat Luhan sinting. Perpaduan antara malam serta badai. Hujan serta matahari. Juga aroma kematian yang asam dan membuat Luhan mengigil tapi justru itulah hal yang membuat Luhan ingin sekali melepaskan topengnya.

"Aku… _Romeo Montague_…" kata namja itu dengan suaranya yang menakjubkan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum. "Bukankah itu sedikit tidak terlalu original, wahai Kesatria?" balasnya. "Luka apakah yang kaupendam hingga kau merasa layak menyandang nama Romeo Montague yang tersohor?"

Namja itu tersenyum dan Luhan merasa napasnya terhenti, jantungnya tidak berdegup sama sekali. "Aku mencintai orang yang salah. Bukankah itu satu kesamaan sama yang mutlak dengan Romeo?"

Luhan terpana mendengarnya. Oh, apa guna semua ini, Dewata! Apa gunanya jika saat Luhan mencinta ternyata lelaki itu telah mencintai orang lain? Tiada gunanya menghunus pedang saat perang sudah berakhir! "Benarkah, Kesatria?" tanya Luhan lembut. "Dan… siapakah dewi beruntung yang telah menarik perhatian seorang kesatria sepertimu?"

Sekonyong-konyong, namja itu berlutut di kaki Luhan dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Jika saja, kau bersedia, Dewi, aku akan melukiskan sepuluh ribu perkamen tentang keindahanmu…. _Juliet Capulet_…"

Luhan menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak berteriak sejadi-jadinya karena _dialah_ yang telah menundukkan pesona misterius ini! Dialah gadis yang membuat pria malang ini sulit berkata-kata. Dialah gadis yang membuat pria ini merana. Dan Luhan-lah yang mengisi mimpi pria ini dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Oh, Tuhan yang Agung!

"Mawar mungilku, burung bulbul cantik bersuara emasku, langit cerah berpelangiku…, sudikah kiranya engkau berdansa denganku?"

Luhan tidak tahu apakah ada alasan lain untuk tidak menjawab 'ya' atas segenap permintaan namja di hadapannya.

"Oh, Pangeranku, Kesatriaku, Matahariku…, tentu saja. Ya. _Ya._ Tentu saja aku bersedia…"

.

.

Kris tidak pernah merasa cemburu sehebat ini.

Dia nyaris saja menghancurkan gelas di tangannya saat melihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang berdansa di tengah lantai dansa. Menyihir semua tamu agar memberi mereka ruang untuk memamerkan keindahannya. Dua burung cantik yang bercinta di kedamaian; Kris tidak suka itu.

Dia mengamati dengan nanar si pria yang bersetelan hitam; tubuhnya jangkung dan dia membawa aura pembalasan dendam serta kematian yang mencengangkan. Terlihat salah tempat di ruangan yang penuh sesak oleh kegembiraan.

Kris tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya menatap sambil menyesap anggurnya sementara malaikat emas di pelukan namja itu tersenyum tiada henti; betapa cantik dan indahnya keindahan itu sendiri.

Kris pasti akan mengkhawatirkan namja ini _nanti_ jika saja dia tidak menerima tawaran baik hati Tuan Xi untuk menjodohkan mereka. Secara _de facto_, Xi Luhan adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang perlu Kris khawatirkan. Namja itu hanyalah setitik debu yang sangat mudah untuk disingkirkan.

Dan Kris akan menyingkirkannya sebelum Luhan menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta.

Kris menguatkan cengkramannya pada gelas kristal di tangannya hingga retakan rambut kecil mejalar dari tekanan hebat di tangannya…

.

.

"Baekkie,"

"Ya?"

Luhan melirik temannya yang sedang merapikan dandanannya di kamar luas Luhan. "Apakah kau melihatku berdansa tadi?" tanyanya dengan wajah merona karena adrenalin.

Baekhyun tertawa lirih. "Oh, siapa yang tidak, Sayangku? Kau sudah membuat skandal dengan berdansa lebih dari tiga kali dengan pemuda yang sama." Katanya sambil membubuhkan _eyeliner_ ke matanya yang indah.

Luhan tersenyum sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan dandanannya. "Apakah kau kenal siapa pemuda itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan melalui refleksinya di cermin. "Dan apakah kau jatuh cinta padanya?" godanya.

Luhan menghela napas sambil tersenyum lebar; dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya sendiri. Tepat di jantungnya. "Saat dia menyentuhku, aku merasa jantungku kacau balau. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ataupun merona. Apakah itu artinya aku jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan merona lagi.

Baekhyun meletakkan tube _eyeliner_ Luhan di jejerannya dan tersenyum. "Ya," katanya lembut. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya…"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menari berputar-putar di kamarnya dengan gembira. Roknya melayang saat dia berputar dan membentuk bulatan sempurna disekitar kakinya. Wajahnya cerah oleh kegembiraan dan dia menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku mencintainya, Baekkie! Aku mencintainya!" katanya ceria lalu tertawa lepas dan melontarkan kedua lengannya ke udara.

Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Luhan sebahagia itu sebelumnya; dia hanya pernah melihat kebahagiaan datar yang menganggu dari Luhan. dan sekarang saat melihat Luhan melampiaskan emosi besar bernama cinta, Baekhyun merasa melihat Luhan seperti dewi. Seperti lahir kembali.

"Aku ingin berdansa dengannya sepanjang malam…" desah Luhan setengah melamun dari tempatnya. "Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan, menklaim pesona misteriusnya sebagai milikku dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya sama sekali."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil menyemprotkan parfum ke tengkuk dan pergelangan tangannya dan menghirup dengan puas aromanya yang lembut. "Jika kau mencintainya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan halangan sama sekali. Dia kaya raya dan juga terhormat,"

Luhan menatap sahabatnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya takjub. "Dia benar-benar Romeo Montague!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dan seingatku keluarganya tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan keluargamu," tambahnya ceria. "Orangtuanya memang sudah meninggal. Begitu juga kakak perempuan satu-satunya tapi bukan berarti dia adalah namja manja yang terlunta-lunta. Dia mendirikan kembali perusahaan keluarganya dengan tabungannya sendiri dan dia sedang merintis perusahaan itu kembali dari nol,"

Luhan mendengarkan dengan takjub. "Dia menakjubkan…" gumamnya lirih. "Dia benar-benar kesatria yang selalu kumimpikan. Kesatria yang akan membawaku pergi dari penjara emas ini…"

Baekhyun tergelak halus. "Kau harus memperjuangkannya jika kau menginginkannya, kan, Lulu?"

"Tentu saja, Bacon!"

Baekhyun tergelak.

.

.

Saat bintang utama memasuki panggung, lampu sorot akan meredup. Itulah peraturan dasar permainan kehidupan. Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan itu apalagi ketika Luhan melangkah turun dari salah satu kurva tangga raksasa di tengah ruangan. Dia sudah mengganti gaunnya tadi dengan gaun keemasan lain yang lebih spektakuler.

Ada lampu tunggal yang menyorotnya saat menuruni tangga sementara lampu-lampu lain diredupkan sehingga semua manusia akan serupa laron yang mengikuti arahnya cahaya.

Dan cahaya itu adalah Xi Luhan.

Dia melangkah anggun bersama kedua orangtuanya yang membuat perut Sehun mengejang oleh dendam. Tangannya mengepal saat melihat wajah kebapakan yang terlihat manis oleh kepolosan.

Tuan Xi.

Sehun harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak merangsek maju dan menyarangkan pukulan telak ke ulu hati bajingan sialan itu. Dia tidak mau membuat semua orang di pesta ini terkejut walaupun dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing jika saja Luhan tidak membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Harapan bukanlah emosi yang membuat Sehun bernapas selama ini sama seperti manusia.

Dendamlah yang membuat tubuhnya terus terbakar. Dendam yang membuatnya bangkit dan melemparkan konsep perusahaan ke mantan wakil ayahnya juga segepok uang untuk memulainya. Dendam yang membuatnya tetap bernapas. Dendam yang membuatnya berdiri di sini.

Dan dendam juga yang membuatnya bertahan dan tidak menyerang Tuan Xi.

Cinta mencintai tidak pernah hadir di dalam kamusnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mencintai pemuda segelap dan sekelam Oh Sehun. Tapi kemudian, datanglah Xi Luhan dengan pesona keemasannya serta kelembutan hatinya. Tersenyum dan merengkuh Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Memintanya tetap tinggal. Memintanya melupakan dendam dan bernapas bersama cinta.

Tapi cinta adalah emosi paling tidak rasional di dunia. Bagaimana bisa cinta membuat Sehun hidup jika nantinya cinta akan menjatuhkannya ke bumi? Membuatnya hancur lebur oleh luka?

Luhan adalah permata yang tidak teraih. Permata yang tidak seharusnya Sehun impikan. Karena Luhan adalah senjata pamungkasnya; dengan Luhan, Sehun akan membalaskan dendam keluarganya.

Sehun mendesak segenap cinta serta harapannya ke ceruk belakang kepalanya dan berkonsentrasi pada dendam yang berdenyut di seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Sehun tidak akan jatuh cinta.

Sehun tahu itu.

"Di hari yang berbahagia ini, saya akan memberikan pengumuman penting yang membahagiakan,"

_Lanjutkan, Pak Tua. Bicaralah sepuasmu karena kau tidak akan bisa bicara nanti saat belatung-belatung itu menggerogoti tubuhmu_.

"Saya mengumumkan perjodohan antara putri saya," Tuan Xi merangkul bahu anak perempuannya yang cantik laksana Aphrodite dan merangkul seorang pemuda tinggi di sisinya yang lain. "Xi Luhan dan anak sahabat saya, Wu Yifan."

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membuat Sehun mual; hantaman telak mengenainya tepat di ulu hati. Walaupun dia berusaha tidak mencintai, tapi hidup selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya terjatuh. Terjerembap pada kenyataan pahit.

Ada beberapa sel dalam tubuh Sehun yang tidak selaras dengan otak Sehun.

Seharusnya dia menyadari hal itu.

_Berhentilah bermimpi saat kau masih bisa_

_Bangunlah dari semua tipu daya kehidupan itu_

_Karena tidak pernah ada akhir bahagia dari semua kehidupan_

_Karena tidak pernah ada cinta yang cukup untuk semua manusia di dunia ini_

_Dendam dan egoismelah yang menjadikan manusia ada_

_Cinta bukanlah kunci utama untuk menyelesaikannya._

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **nstunggadewi (**mungkin beberapa hari kedepan bakal jarang update soalnya tugas menggila nih, eonni. Mianhae nee? *bows* tapi author tetep berusaha untuk lanjut ^^**)**

Eonni** fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie (**kritik aja, ide dasar kan punya eonni jadi kalau ada yang melenceng eonni berhak protes ^^ author siap nerima kok kalau masalah NC yang langsung tembak di awal cerita, secara jujur dan rendah diri author ngaku gak bisa buatnya hehe takutnya kurang ngena author maunya nyiksa keduanya lebih lama lagi sebelum inti permasalahannya ^^**), **Eonni **HyunRa (**bukan eonni ^^ dari hasil survey dan riset author, orang2 yang melakukan tindakan itu bilang kalau mereka menemukan ketenangan pas ada rasa sakit. Pokoknya enak dan nyaman banget katanya waktu nyilet2 tangan. Biasanya anak2 broken khas Sehun gitu yang ngelakuin ^^ bukan berarti dia mau bunuh diri eonni ^^ hehe**), luhan deer, hunhanie, lisnana1, oh luhan, Guest, Wu Hani, meidi_96, zoldyk, Keripik (**aiihh khamsahamnidaaa~~ XD**), Sherry Cho (**tenang aja, walaupun awalnya jahat tapi FF ini happy ending kok ^^**), love (**ani, gwaenchanaa ^^ semua ada waktunya sampe bisa dapet feelnya, chingu ^^ intinya Sehun itu anak yang broken bgt, masokis sekaligus psikopat gitu ^^ mungkin karena biasanya bca Sehun jdi anak penurut kali, ya :D**), hunhannie, Amortentia Chan (**iya chingu ^^ Sehun masokis, psikopat, dan broken ^^**), IndiraSatya1 (**jelas dong, chingu ^^ cuma tantangannya buat nyampe happy ending itu banyaaakkk banget ^^**), XiaoLutan. **

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ^^

Makasih reviewnya buat FF ini~~ *bow*

.

Author's Corner:

Ada satu hal yang pengen author sampein ke pembaca sekalian. Tentang rated M dalam pengertian author. Rated M kalau di author itu bukan selalu tentang seks dan sejenisnya, tapi ada beberapa pikiran2 jahat yang termasuk M ^^ kayak misalnya bayangan2 jahat Sehun mau ngapain bokapnya Luhan misalnya, itu bagi author namanya M. karena itu _jahaaaaaaaaaaattt_ banget ^^ dan kalau sama author kalau mau NC harus sabar, ne XD bikin NC gaya gitu harus berpikir keras banget hehehe semoga chingudeul dan eonnideul semua mau sabar ya ^^ nikmati aja dulu ceritanya, ne? *dijitak* X3 yang sabar disayang bias masing2 ^^

Oh, ya, cerita ini nantinya bakal _sedikit_ mirip dengan Romeo-Juliet tapi bukan berarti FF ini _remake_ dari Romeo-Juliet ^^ ada beberapa detail kecil yang mirip dengan cerita itu tapi bukan semuanya ^^ misalnya kayak Sehun yang awalnya pengen balas dendam ke keluarga Luhan malah jatuh cinta sama Luhan; mirip kayak Romeo yang awalnya nafsu banget balas dendam ke keluarga Capulet tapi malah naksir anaknya Capulet ^^

Dan author jarang update FF ini karena ide untuk buat FF ini susaaaaahhh banget didapet dan juga karena author lagi sibuk2nya. Gimana caranya eksplain supaya Sehun jahat dan terasa dendamnya itu butuh ilham XD dan ilhamnya suka nyambar tiba2 gitu XD Mungkin bakalan jarang update FF ini karena tingkat kompleksitasnya tinggi banget gak kayak My Playboy Bunny yang ringan dan enjoy. Mohon pengertiannya, ne *bow* ^^ tapi tenang aja, PASTI diupdate kok ^^ walaupun lama tapi PASTI ^^

As always,

Review, pleaseee~~~?

Khamsahamnidaa~!

.


	5. Luxuria (M)

**Éclairé Oh** _featuring_ **Fishyhae Xiaolu**

.

Chapter 4:

_Luxuria…_

.

_Sehun:_

_Berhentilah bermimpi saat kau masih bisa_

_Bangunlah dari semua tipu daya kehidupan itu_

_Karena tidak pernah ada akhir bahagia dari semua kehidupan_

_Karena tidak pernah ada cinta yang cukup untuk semua manusia di dunia ini_

_Dendam dan egoismelah yang menjadikan manusia ada_

_Cinta bukanlah kunci utama untuk menyelesaikannya._

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan rasanya seolah Luhan bisa mengerjakan apa saja; membantu Atlas memikul bumi? Luhan yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Sejak tadi dia tidak bisa diam. Baekhyun, Xiumin, serta Yixing merasa bingung dengan tindakannya itu. Sejak baru duduk di kursi untuk menyimak kuliah, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak di atas kertas bindernya tapi bukan mencatat apa yang dikatakan dosennya, melainkan menulis nama serta menggambar sepasang mata yang menakjubkan.

Terkadang dia menatap jauh melewati layar proyektor hingga menembus langit-langit. Berteman lama dengan seorang Xi Luhan, mereka semua mengerti bahwa hal yang dialami Luhan kali ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang mengesankan. Luhan tidak akan pernah diam.

"Aku yakin kau sedang ingin suasana _lovey dovey_ untuk hatimu, bagaimana kalau kita ke _Kaisoo's_?"

Luhan mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Xiumin yang tersenyum lebar. Luhan bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya. "Tentu saja. Itu keren," dia sudah akan tancap gas untuk pergi jika saja Yixing tidak menangkap tangannya.

"Kau masih punya satu mata kuliah lagi, Sayang. Jangan kemana-mana,"

Luhan menatapnya cemberut. "Aku lupa kau ini benar-benar tidak asyik, Yixing," balasnya setengah menggerutu.

"Dan akan sangat asyik jika karenaku kau tidak terkena kredit," balas Yixing mulus membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Kaisoo's _tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menyenggol pinggul Luhan dengan pinggulnya.

"Aku tidak suka Manajemen Bisnis," sergah Luhan kesal. Menatap buku tebal di tangannya seolah buku itulah yang bersalah atas segalanya dan juga alasan dia tidak bisa pergi ke _Kaisoo's_.

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya," sahut Xiumin sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Demi Tuhan, kau harus mewarisi _banyak_ sekali perusahaan, Xiao Lu," dia menoleh ke Luhan sebelum kembali terpancang ke layar ponselnya.

Luhan mendelik padanya. "Terima kasih banyak, Kim Minseok," balasnya mendengus dan Xiumin tersenyum lebar.

Mereka beranjak ke ruang kuliah lain beriringan sementara Luhan masih memberengut ke arah buku Manajemen Bisnis-nya. Orangtuanya selalu melakukan hal ini. Memaksakan semua keinginan mereka kepada Luhan. Awalnya dia suka pada semua itu karena baginya itu berarti orangtuanya memerhatikannya tapi itu dulu. Saat dia masih SD dan sekarang, setelah dia SMA dan mulai harus mencari universitas, orangtuanya juga memaksakan kehendaknya. Luhan diizinkan mencari universitas yang diinginkan tapi masalah fakultas, itu adalah urusan orangtuanya. Dan inilah Luhan sekarang, terdampar di jurusan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

_Manajemen Bisnis_, pikir Luhan getir. _Mereka tidak bisa menciptakan jurusan lain yang lebih membosankan_.

Yixing masuk jurusan ini karena dia ingin melanjutkan ke beberapa bidang yang membutuhkannya. Dan jelas itu murni pilihannya sendiri. Sama seperti Luhan, Baekhyun juga akan mewarisi perusahaan keluarga yang besar. Sebenarnya malah perusahaan keluarga Luhan-lah yang menaungi perusahaan keluarga Baekhyun. Senada dengan itu, Xiumin memilih jurusan ini untuk mencoba peruntungannya terjun di dunia perwirausahaan.

Mereka semua jelas menginginkan masa depan ini. Lain halnya dengan Luhan. Mengurusi perusahaan besar yang berpusat di Seoul dengan cabang yang terlalu banyak hingga ayah Luhan sendiri lupa, jelas bukanlah impian seorang gadis seperti Luhan.

Bukan, bukan juga model atau yang sejenisnya. Luhan ingin menjadi seorang… _desainer_. Luhan selalu suka merancang bajunya sendiri; membubuhkan beberapa detail rumit yang istimewa pada setiap pakaiannya sehingga dia tidak akan menemukan bajunya menjadi konsumsi sejuta umat lainnya. Luhan suka bergelut dengan sutra, linen, manik-manik, serta renda. Dan bagusnya lagi, cita-cita Luhan-lah satu-satunya hal negatif dunia versi Tuan Xi.

_Such a perfect life, huh_?

Tapi, sebenarnya selalu ada sisi baik dari setiap tingkah berlebihan orangtuanya. Seperti pesta ulangtahunnya beberapa waktu lalu misalnya. Luhan tersenyum saat mengingatnya; bagaimana tubuh ringannya mengalir bersama _Romeo_-nya. Bagaimana tubuh namja itu begitu halus dan lembut seperti _David_-nya Michelangelo. Pahatannya begitu sempurna. Tangan Luhan bertelekan dengan tepat di bahunya sementara tangan namja itu terasa benar di pinggangnya. Tanpa sengaja Luhan menyentuh pinggangnya; tempat dimana namja itu menyentuhnya. Dan rasanya berdenyar menakjubkan.

Luhan tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Bisakah kau menelepon Chanyeol?" tanyanya ceria. Ketiga sahabatnya terkejut dan diam di tempat melihat perubahaan ekspresi Luhan. Rambut keemasannya bergoyang saat dia menoleh; membiaskan beberapa kilau keemasan ke atmosfer.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis. "Untuk apa?" balasnya bertanya; matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Luhan merona; mengangkat bahu sambil memainkan tali tasnya dengan kikuk. "Mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengajak temannya ke _Kaisoo's_ juga…," gumamnya lirih tapi semua bisa mendengarnya.

"Temannya?" ulang Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan mengangguk. "Yang tempo hari datang ke ulangtahunku. Yang berdansa denganku nyaris sepanjang malam," tambahnya mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah meringis yang imut dan manis.

"Oh, _dia_?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menggoda. "Si namja yang berdansa denganmu _sepanjang malam_? Yang nyaris membakar rumahmu karena api cemburu saat mendengar pengumuman pertunanganmu dengan Wu Yifan_something_ itu?"

Luhan merona mendengarnya. "Aih," katanya lirih. "Dia tidak… tidak _cemburu_, Baekkie…" protesnya setengah hati.

"Jelas dia cemburu," sangkal Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Kau harus lihat caranya mengepalkan tangan, Lulu! Walaupun wajahnya tertutup topeng, aku sangat yakin Sehun sangat marah!" dia tertawa geli.

Sebelum Luhan sempat merespon nama yang disebutkan Baekhyun, Yixing menyela lebih cepat dari pikiran Luhan sendiri.

"Sehun?" ulang Yixing gemetar. "Maksudmu _Oh_ Sehun?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan binar bahagia yang anehnya membuat Yixing defensif dan menegang. "Ya!" dia tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah dia tampan? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Sekonyong-konyong wajah Yixing berubah pucat. "Luhan! Demi Tuhan, kau harus menjauhinya!"

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

_The Kaisoo's_

.

_Sedikit kopi akan membuat tubuhmu hangat_, pikir Sehun saat menutup pintu McLarren hitam-kuningnya dan melangkah ke arah _café_ kecil porposional milik salah satu sahabatnya semasa kuliah. _Dulu_. Sehun memainkan kunci mobil _sport_ yang dibelikan ayahnya tepat sebelum dia meninggal.

Hanya mobil inilah kenangan tentang kejayaan keluarganya. Hanya mobil inilah yang masih memiliki kenangan tentang ayah-ibunya sehingga semiskin apa pun Sehun, dia lebih memilih menjual rumahnya alih-alih mobil _sport_ itu.

Dia mendorong pintu ganda _café_ kecil itu dan merasakan hembusan hangat pemanas ruangan serta aroma kafein yang menggantung rendah. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam; menikmati alur napas yang mengalir masuk ke dalam sistem pernapasannya dan keluar kembali menjadi karbon dioksida dan memberikan efek yang menakjubkan pada impuls otaknya.

Dia tersenyum saat menemukan orang yang dikenalnya berdiri di belakang kasir dengan _apron_ hitam. Dia memperlebar langkahnya dan menghampiri gadis mungil berambut panjang lurus itu.

"_Noona_," sapanya tersenyum dan langsung menumpukan dagunya di konter.

Kyungsoo memekik terkejut sejenak sebelum mendelik marah pada namja di hadapannya. "_Terima kasih _banyak, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa ceria mendengarnya. "Terima kasih kembali, Kyungsoo-_noona_-ku yang cantik," balasnya nyengir.

"Jangan menggombaliku," balas Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Katakan saja pesananmu lalu pergilah,"

Sehun tahu Kyungsoo hanya bercanda tentang mengusirnya. Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan baik dengan kakaknya, Oh Sena, sehingga Kyungsoo akan selalu meluangkan segenap waktunya untuk Sehun saat namja itu membutuhkannya. Jadi, saat Sehun tersenyum manja ke arahnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dia mencubit hidung Sehun dan membuat namja itu mengaduh sambil tersenyum geli.

"_Tiramisu Bliss coffee _dan kaserol _macaroni_ dengan ekstra daging cincang. Ya, aku hafal itu," Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengetik pesanan dan memberikannya ke dapur. "Seperti biasa, Sayang," dia tersenyum.

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet. "Aku tadi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan aku tiba-tiba merindukan, _Noona_. Apakah _Noona_ sedang memikirkanku?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembaran Won ke arah Kyungsoo yang memutar bola mata.

"Aku hanya berpikir; '_Wah, aku benar-benar tidak berharap Sehun memutuskan untuk mampir hari ini_,' dan kau malah muncul," balas Kyungsoo lancar membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Kupikir ada baiknya aku mengunjungi _Noona_ sementara si Kkamjong tidak melakukannya," sahut Sehun diplomatis saat pesanannya datang. "Dan aku juga sedang memikirkan terlalu banyak hal," desahnya.

Bahu Kyungsoo langsung melorot. Nada suara Sehun yang berubah mengindikasikan bahwa namja itu sedang serius. "Oh, Sayangku, kau selalu bisa datang padaku jika terjadi kesulitan, ne?" dia mengulurkan tangan melewati konter dan menepuk pipi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum; senyumannya kaku dan menyedihkan. "Maka dari itulah, aku ingin meminjam _Noona_ untuk beberapa saat. Bolehkah?"

Sehun adalah prioritas Kyungsoo setelah Jongin, kekasihnya, serta sebelum _café_-nya sehingga dia memanggil salah satu pegawai untuk menggantikannya dan mengamit lengan Sehun untuk mengajaknya ke kursi pojok. Sofa-sofa cokelat tempat mereka bisa berbicara secara rahasia.

Tepat saat Sehun berbalik sambil membawa nampan dan digelayuti Kyungsoo yang cemas, dia melihatnya.

Malaikat keemasan itu lagi.

_Xi Luhan_.

Mendorong pintu kaca _café_ dengan sebelah tangannya yang dilingkari gelang cantik sewarna rambutnya yang tergerai indah melewati pinggulnya. Dia menggunakan kemeja ketat berwarna merah muda halus yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Memamerkan pinggang jenjang dan tinggi, payudaranya yang ranum serta ketat, dan betapa indah ragawinya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat penuh konflik; Sehun tidak tahu apa, tapi sepertinya itu melibatkan salah satu temannya. Yang seingat Sehun bernama Yixing.

Perusahaan Zhang, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang eksportir itu memang dekat dengan Perusahaan Oh. Kedua perusahaan ini beberapa tahun silam memutuskan untuk mengembangkan sayap ke arah _pulp and paper _untuk memenuhi pangsa pasar Asia Tenggara. Itu sebelum Perusahaan Oh jatuh dan Sehun harus membangun sendiri semuanya dengan tangannya. Beberapa hari lalu, Sehun menghadiri rapat direksi dengan ayah Zhang Yixing, membahas kontrak kerja mereka selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Jika Sehun harus mati, setidaknya perusahaan itu masih bisa diingat sebagai milik Keluarga Oh yang tidak bisa dilenyapkan oleh siapa pun bahkan si Tua Bangka Xi. Jika saja Sehun adalah seorang penikmat kehidupan sejati, dia bisa saja memaafkan Tuan Xi setelah melihat betapa indahnya raga anak perempuannya, tapi Sehun sudah terbiasa menjadi manusia yang memutuskan bahwa balas dendam adalah segenap hal yang dibutuhkannya.

Tidak ada ruang untuk cinta.

_Cinta hanya akan melembekkanmu, Sehun. Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kau lembek oleh cinta? Ya, kau akan mati sia-sia sementara si Bajingan Korup itu masih bernapas dan mandi di atas penderitaanmu_, kata Jaeseop saat mereka bertemu di bar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan Jaeseop selalu ada _benarnya_.

Tapi, benarkah tidak ada yang bisa tergoda pada tubuh itu? Lekukannya, pahatannya…, Sehun selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh kulit keemasan itu dengan jemarinya sendiri. Mengusap dan membelainya hingga gadis itu mengerang di bawahnya. Mungkin dia juga bukan tipikal perempuan yang mudah menerima lelaki, tapi sebagai alat untuk membalas dendam, Xi Luhan terlalu mewah.

Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kemewahan itu.

Biarlah Tuan Xi membusuk bersama penyesalannya sendiri setelah anaknya hamil dan mempermalukan keluarga besarnya.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiran Sehun saat menyadari namja di sisinya tidak juga bergerak.

Sehun melirik keempat yeoja yang memilih tempat duduk. "Kau lihat mereka?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh sejenak sebelum menatap Sehun dengan heran. "Tentu. Kau seharusnya kenal mereka. Ada Zhang Yixing dan Byun Baekhyun di sana. Bukankah belakangan kau sedang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan orangtua mereka?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku jelas tahu siapa _mereka_," katanya membuat Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bisakah _Noona_ membawakan gadis Xi itu _parfait_? Dan katakan padanya itu dari Romeo Montague,"

Kyungsoo mendenguskan tawa singkat. "Oh, Musangku yang tampan," katanya terbahak rendah. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang jatuh di kaki gadis Xi itu," dia tersenyum lebar. "Dan mungkin kau bisa menulis pesanmu sementara aku meminta mereka membuatkannya?" Kyungsoo melirih buku notes kecil di atas meja.

Sehun tersenyum dan meraih pulpennya; menulis dengan cekatan dan mengerahkan segenap pesonanya.

_Keluarkan semua pesonamu untuk menaklukannya, Sehun._

_Lalu hancurkan dia setelah dia mempercayaimu._

_Ajak dia terbang setinggi langit lalu biarkan dia meluncur ke bumi._

_Gravitasi adalah pelajaran sempurna untuk seseorang yang terlalu sering berada di atas_…

.

.

_The Kaisoo's_

.

Luhan bersedekap di tempatnya dengan wajah tertarik kencang; dia berdebat dengan Yixing selama perjalanan bahkan saat kuliah berlangsung. Luhan berusaha bertanya pada Yixing kenapa dia tidak boleh berteman dengan Oh Sehun yang adalah Romeo-nya. Kesatria yang akan membawanya pergi dari penjaranya. Kesatria dimana dia akan meletakkan seluruh kepercayaannya.

Dan Yixing menolak untuk menjelaskan. Alih-alih dia malah terus mengatakan: '_jangan, demi Tuhan, jangan. Pilih siapa saja tapi jangan Oh Sehun_.'

Luhan meniup poninya dengan gusar saat memikirkannya. Dia selalu berpikir Yixing adalah sosok yang paling dewasa diantara mereka. Yixing-lah yang selalu mendukung semua keinginan serta keputusan Luhan. Dan kenapa sekarang gadis itu malah memutuskan untuk berhenti?

_Apa ini karena Yixing mendukung perjodohanku dengan Kris?_

_Bukan, Yixing bukanlah gadis sepicik itu._

_Dia tidak akan mendukung hal yang membuatku gila_.

Lalu _kenapa_? Kenapa Yixing melarang Luhan berteman dengan Sehun? Apa kata Baekhyun kemarin? Sehun aman. Dia kaya, terhormat, terpandang, tanpa cela; dan kenapa Yixing tidak mengizinkan?

"Permisi,"

Luhan serta ketiga sahabatnya yang sibuk membicarakan kopi, mendongak dan menemukan seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan terisi _parfait_. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Anda Xi Luhan?" pelayan itu tersenyum ramah sambil membaca kertas kecil di nampannya.

"Ya, saya." Balas Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ada apa?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja; menghidangkan segelas _parfait_ di hadapan Luhan. Luhan bisa melihat tumpukan stroberi serta krim di atas gelasnya; buih-buih segar nikmat yang mengundang.

"Tapi, saya belum memesan apa pun," tolak Luhan sambil menatap pelayan itu bingung.

Pelayan itu memeluk nampannya dan berkata, "Ini titipan dari seorang namja di sebelah sana. Dia berharap Anda membaca pesannya," dia melirik sopan pesan yang disisipkan di dekat sedotan minuman yang meliuk itu.

"Namja?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan bingung.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan menunjuk ke sofa cokelat di pojok ruangan. Di sana duduk sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang tengah bicara dengan serius. Luhan kenal Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak kenal namja yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Dia membelakangi Luhan sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Namja itu sedang menyendok seloyang kaserol yang terlihat enak; kunyahannya mantap dan tenang. Dia mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sambil memandangi makanannya seolah makanan itu akan hidup jika dia tidak segera memindahkannya dari loyang ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan menunduk ke minuman di hadapannya dan menarik pesannya:

_Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih parfait untukmu? Karena parfait adalah kata dalam bahasa Prancis yang berarti 'sempurna'. Hanya kata itulah yang sanggup menjelaskan dirimu. Aku merindukanmu, Juliet Capulet. Menyentuh kulitmu yang sehalus sutera dan membenamkan wajahku di dalam rambutmu. Menghirup aromanya hingga paru-paruku penuh dan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku akan menunggumu di—_

"Siapa, Lulu?"

Luhan terkejut dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan gelas minumannya saat terjengkang. Dia mendongak dan menemukan tiga orang gadis balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi kontras. Dua orang penasaran dan ingin tahu sementara satu orang lainnya defensif serta pucat pasi.

_Bagus, Yixing masih memikirkannya_, gerutu Luhan gemas di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Luhan berdeham dan mencoba berakting senatural mungkin. Dia tidak ingin Yixing merusak kebahagiaannya persis seperti orangtuanya. Luhan harus mendapatkan sedikit saja hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Dan _ini_ adalah hal yang diinginkannya. Jadi, dia melirik kertas mungil itu sekali lagi. Menghafal alamat yang diberikan lalu melirik namanya.

_Romeo Montague_…

Luhan mengigit lidahnya sendiri hingga berdarah untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Betapa penuh terasa hatinya oleh cinta dan rindu saat membaca nama itu. Dia lalu meremas kertas itu dengan ringkas.

"Orang aneh," katanya tenang sambil membuang kertas itu; dengan penuh perhitungan hingga mendarat di tas kuliahnya yang terbuka di dekat kakinya. Luhan bersorak gembira di dalam hati. "Lanjutkan saja, kalian mau memesan apa, tadi?" tanyanya ceria dan dengan sangat mulus mengubah arah pembicaraan menjauhi Oh Sehun, _parfait_, serta surat kecilnya yang sesejuk oase.

Tapi tidak dengan Yixing.

Dia menoleh ke namja yang ditunjuk pelayan tadi. Firasatnya kuat bahwa pesan dan _parfait_ itu bukan dari _bukan siapa-siapa_. Pasti seseorang.

_Pasti Oh Sehun_…

.

.

Sehun mendesah dan meletakkan sendok plastiknya di dalam loyang kaserolnya yang kedua. Perutnya sudah penuh dan sedikit kekeyangan karenanya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang menunggunya dengan cemas.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, _Noona_. Aku hanya… _well_, beberapa kali pergi ke bar tapi tidak ada yang istimewa dari semua itu. Hanya beberapa sloki anggur dan aku pergi," dia menepuk bahu Kyungsoo menenangkan.

Kyungsoo melirik sweter lengan panjang rajutan Sehun yang berwarna putih; nyaris seputih kulinya sendiri. "Dan apakah kau masih…," dia menatap Sehun sedih; terluka karena dia tahu Sehun melukai dirinya sendiri tapi tidak mampu melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya melakukan itu.

Sehun langsung mengusap lengan kirinya dengan gerakan ringkas dan sambil lalu; dia mengencangkan rahangnya untuk menahan sakit karena luka yang masih berdenyut. "Aku sudah berhenti," katanya tenang. "Aku masih punya banyak hal untuk disyukuri kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Dia membuka mulut untuk bicara saat matanya melirik ke belakang punggung Sehun lalu tersenyum menggoda. "Taktik _parfait_-mu sepertinya berhasil," katanya lalu mengendikkan dagu ke arah tepat di belakang Sehun.

Alis Sehun terangkat dan menoleh. Matanya bersirobok dengan mata indah Luhan yang sewarna bunga violet di pagi hari saat musim dingin; biru-ungu keabu-abuan yang sangat cantik. Mata itu berkilat-kilat senang karena membaca pesannya dan Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman paling memesona yang pernah dia miliki dan mengetuk pelan jam tangannya.

Gadis cantik itu memberikan Sehun tanda tujuh.

Sehun membalasnya dengan _OK-sign_ yang langsung membuat gadis itu merona hebat hingga ke batas rambutnya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali hidup, Sehunna," Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya setelah Sehun menyudahi komunikasi non-verbalnya bersama Luhan. "Mulai kembali berkencan dan lain-lain, meskipun aku seharusnya tahu hanya Xi Luhan-lah yang bisa membuat namja mati rasa sepertimu kembali bergairah menjadi lelaki," dia mengedip genit.

Sehun tersenyum terkendali. "Benarkah?" balasnya tenang.

Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak didengar Sehun karena sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya membuncah hingga menjadi gunung lava aktif yang siap meledak.

_Malam ini, Xi Luhan, kau akan menjadi alat untuk membalaskan semua dendamku._

_Keperawananmu adalah satu-satunya alat untuk membuat ayahmu merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku._

_Membuat kalian semua sadar _siapa_ yang sedang kalian ajak bermain_…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan menutup pintu SLK 300-nya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia sudah berada di sebuah rumah besar yang mewah. Nyaris semewah rumahnya sendiri dengan batu-batu pualam, detail sulur cantik khas Prancis yang diwarnai keemasan, lantai marmer yang mengilat, serta lampu kristal yang membiaskan cahaya sempurna. Luhan menghela napas dan berkaca untuk kesekian kalinya di jendela Mercedess-nya untuk mengecek penampilannya sebelum bertemu Sehun.

Alamat yang diberikan Sehun menghantarkan Luhan ke rumah ini. Rumah megah raksasa yang menakjubkan. Luhan meluruskan blusnya lalu melangkah ke beranda; _stiletto_-nya menimbulkan suara saat dia melangkah dan pintu ganda itu langsung terbuka begitu Luhan menaiki tangga.

_Sehun_.

Luhan harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak berlari dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Memastikan dengan mata kepalanya bahwa Sehun benar-benar nyata. Bahwa pemuda tampan itu benar-benar menginginkannya. Benar-benar meminta Luhan untuk bersamanya.

Namja itu menggunakan sweter _V-neck_ gading yang terlihat bermode. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan dia terlihat baru saja habis mandi; aroma sabun mandi yang khas menguar dari tubuhnya yang lembap. Luhan ingin menyentuhnya; ingin membelai kulit itu dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

Pikiran itu membuat Luhan malu. Dia belum pernah berpikiran selancang itu tentang lelaki. Tapi bersama Sehun, ada sesuatu yang lain. Ada api mungil yang berkeretak di dalam tubuhnya; api itu sering sekali mencuri napas serta detakan jantung Luhan. Membuat Luhan malu di depan Sehun.

"Halo, Malaikatku. Terberkatilah mataku," Sehun tersenyum. "Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku terakhir kali melihatmu dan kau _sangat_ cantik…" dia maju selangkah dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke Pendeta Lorenzo dan menikah…," suara Luhan terdengar teredam di dada Sehun. Dada hangat, bidang, dan nyaman yang membuat Luhan enggan untuk beranjak dari sana.

Sehun tertawa lirih, dengan mulus dia menggiring Luhan masuk dan menutup pintu ganda di belakangnya dengan suara pelan. Hangat dan terang, Luhan mendongak dan merona saat menyadari tatapan Sehun padanya. Wajah namja itu menghalangi lampu tapi Luhan tidak keberatan. Terlalu memesona…. Sehun terlalu memesona untuk diabaikan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan diasingkan setelah membunuh saudaramu yang menentang pernikahan kita…" balas Sehun dengan halus membelai lengan atas Luhan; meninggalkan rambut lengan Luhan meremang karena sentuhannya.

"Kabar baiknya, Romeo Penakut," sahut Luhan lembut. "_Aku_ tidak punya saudara untuk kaubunuh…,"

Sehun menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ekspresi pemujaan yang begitu tinggi hingga tidak mampu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Betapa indahnya saat menatap seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Luhan merasa gembira; kepalanya nyaris lepas dari lehernya karena perasaan bahagia.

"Count Paris sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam sandiwara kecil ini," Sehun merunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan; bernapas dalam-dalam di sana. Napas Luhan tersengal dan lututnya terasa berubah menjadi agar-agar karenanya. Tangan Sehun bergerak di punggungnya; dengan lihai berhasil menyentuh kait _bra_ di bawah lapisan blus Luhan.

Luhan terasa melayang…

"Jangan pikirkan Count tua itu," balas Luhan serak lalu merintih saat Sehun mengecup keras lehernya.

Ciuman-ciuman halus dan rakus mulai menguasainya; bibir Sehun dengan lihai menggoda titik-titik sensitif yang membuat napas Luhan tercekat dan jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sehun; tidak memercayai kakinya sendiri untuk menopang berat badannya. Luhan merasa _bra_ di dadanya mulai melonggar dan luruh. Dia merasakan tangan Sehun menyusup di balik blusnya dan menyentuh kulit punggungnya; Luhan merengek saat tangan itu membelainya dengan gerakan menakjubkan.

Jemari Luhan mencengkram baju Sehun; meremasnya dengan kuat sementara namja itu terus menggodanya dengan ciuman. Leher Luhan terasa basah saat lidah Sehun mulai melukiskan denyar nikmat di sana. Bagian kanan blus Luhan melorot; tangan Sehun menariknya hingga memenjarakan lengan Luhan. Bibir namja itu menggelincir turun; melukis nikmat dengan ciumannya di tubuh Luhan. Terasa halus, basah, dan menggoda.

Dengan tangannya yang lain dia membebaskan sebelah payudara Luhan. Membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan dengan wajah memerah. Sepasang lengan penggoda itu mendorong Luhan; membimbingnya mundur sementara Luhan sendiri tidak sadar kemana dirinya dibawa hingga punggungnya menyentuh permukaan hangat sofa. Berbaring sementara Sehun masih menaunginya.

Sehun mengecup payudara Luhan ringan; sensasinya membuat Luhan menahan napasnya sendiri. Sesuatu di dasar perutnya mengencang; menegang dan defensif mengantisipasi ledakan gairah yang membuncah.

Terdengar suara berdecak yang membuat Luhan memaksa kelopak matanya yang berat untuk terbuka; dia melihat wajah tidak sabar Sehun yang merah padam dan bersimbah peluh. Matanya gelap oleh kelaparan; jiwa lelakinya sedang berkobar. Lapar dan butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskannya.

Dan Luhan dengan iklas menjadikan dirinya sendiri tumbal untuk wujud kelelakian Sehun…

Sehun kesal karena blus Luhan menghalanginya. "Boleh kurobek?" bisiknya serak dan parau.

Suara Sehun terdengar begitu seksi di pendengaran Luhan sehingga dia berdeguk dan mengangguk. "Lakukan apa saja…" balasnya setengah terisak.

Sehun mengeluarkan suara teredam aneh sebelum suara cabikan nyaring di udara. Namja itu berhasil merobek blus Luhan dengan cara yang membuat Luhan bahagia. Bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat memandang tubuhnya membuat Luhan tegang sekaligus penasaran. Sehun kembali merunduk dan mencium payudaranya; mengulumnya dengan lembut sehingga Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya untuk mengejar jauh lebih banyak gairah yang bisa diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Tangan Sehun mengusap puncak payudara Luhan dengan lembut; memijatnya hingga Luhan tersengal dan mencengkram lengannya. Kaki gadis itu menendang-nendang pelan saat gairah membuncah di tubuhnya; Sehun menjilat melingkar. Membentuk api yang membakar tubuh Luhan dengan ganas. Luhan meraih bahu Sehun; menyusupkan tangannya ke balik pakaian Sehun dan mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan samar yang sedikit ragu.

Sehun melenguh karena sentuhannya seolah Luhan telah menyakitinya. Dengan gemetar Luhan mengarahkan tangannya turun dan mengusap bagian ceruk belakang punggung Sehun dan namja itu tersengal karena sentuhan Luhan. Sehun merunduk dan menyambar bibir Luhan dalam ciuman panas yang menuntut. Bibir Luhan terbuka dalam tekanannya dan membiarkan lidah panas lembut Sehun menerobos masuk dan menjajah seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Rasanya begitu menakjubkan…

Luhan tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih gila; dia atau Sehun. Tapi dia hanya ingin Sehun melakukannya lagi dan _lagi_. Tangan Luhan mencakar punggung Sehun saat namja itu mengigit puncak payudaranya dengan keras. Sakit dan nikmat berdenyut dalam keselarasan yang membingungkan.

Menyeretnya dalam lautan gairah yang akan menenggelamkan kapal mereka…

.

.

Tubuhnya lengket oleh keringat, tapi Sehun tetap memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Dia menyamping dan melihat wajah tenang tidak sadar malaikat cantik berambut keemasan di sisinya. Lehernya yang jenjang penuh dengan garis kemerahan samar, begitu juga bagian atas dadanya yang ranum. Sehun ingin mencuri satu hari lagi; melupakan hari esok dan berbaring di sisinya.

Memeluk gadis itu hingga dia terbangun; menghujaninya dengan ciuman lalu kembali bercinta. Sehun ingin mencurangi waktu. Ingin menghentikannya sejenak saja untuk tetap seperti ini.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan membelai tubuh gadis yang lelap itu dengan lembut nyaris tidak menyentuhnya. Menghirup aroma samar polos mawar yang menguar dari tubuhnya; aroma itu menempel di setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Rambutnya, pinggangnya, lehernya, bibirnya, bahkan ceruk pribadinya yang membuat Sehun selalu tersesat karenanya.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa gadis biasa memiliki aroma mawar yang begitu kuat di tubuhnya, tapi Sehun akhirnya memilih mengabaikannya. Wujud fana Aphrodite memang selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat manusia fana mabuk kepayang.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Sehun menarik tangannya. Dia meraup selimut yang tadi disapunya jatuh lalu menyelubunginya di atas tubuh Luhan dengan pandangan pedih dan terluka. Setelahnya, dia meraih ponselnya. Menekan beberapa kali sebelum menempelkannya di telinga.

Sadar dirinya tidak bisa lagi mencurangi hidup…

Tidak bisa lagi mencegah waktu berjalan meninggalkannya…

Tidak bisa lagi menghancurkan takdir yang mengikatnya…

Dia adalah Oh Sehun.

Dan tidak seharusnya dia menginginkan gadis ini untuk dirinya sendiri…

_Balas dendam adalah alasanmu tetap bernapas, Oh Sehun. Jangan biarkan dirimu menjadi lembek oleh cinta_…

Sehun menggertakkan gigi dan menghela napas dalam-dalam saat teleponnya diangkat.

"Halo, Jaeseop." Sapanya serak dan dingin. "Giliranmu. Bawa dia pergi dari sini,"

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku,"

Kris tersenyum kecil sambil mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk sementara gadis telanjang di atas ranjangnya memberengut ke arahnya. Dia membersit sebelum menoleh; tubuh atasnya dipamerkan dengan pongah sementara bagian pinggang hingga ke bawah hanya ditutupi oleh selembar handuk. Rambut keemasannya basah setelah mandi dan tubuhnya menguarkan aroma sabun yang khas.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan, Tao," balas Kris menghampiri lemari dan membukanya. "Seks bukan berarti kau bisa mempertahankanku. Memenjarakanku," dia menimang beberapa pilihan pakaian untuk menghadiri makan malam pertamanya sebagai tunangan Luhan di rumah keluarga Xi.

"Benarkah?" balas Tao dan berdiri dengan luwes, dia menghampiri Kris dan menempelkan tubuhnya selicin ular di tubuh Kris. Tangannya membelai perut datar Kris hingga tiba di simpul handuknya. "Aku bisa memberitahu dunia tentang rencana-rencana busukmu jika begitu, Tuan Wu Yifan," balasnya mengecup leher Kris ringan.

Kris batal meraih pakaian, dia menutup kembali lemarinya dan melepaskan handuk di tangannya. Dengan mulus dia memutar tubuhnya dan menarik Tao; punggungnya menghantam lemari sementara ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Tao.

"Aku hanya akan mempermainkannya seperti boneka usang," bisik Kris lalu mengecup bibir Tao lembut. "Setelah mendapatkan perusahaan itu, aku akan membuangnya."

"Membuangnya?" Tao menjilat sudut bibir Kris hingga namja itu melenguh. "Mudahkah melakukannya? Kulihat kau mulai menikmati peran Count Paris-mu bersamanya." Tangan Tao bergerak lincah menyentakkan handuk Kris terbuka dan luruh di lantai. "Siapa yang tidak tergoda pada pancaran pesona keemasan itu, Sayang? Jangan naif,"

"_Aku_ tidak akan tergoda," Kris mencengkram erat pinggang Tao dan merapatkan tubuh ringan itu ke tubuhnya. Tao mengerang saat tubuh mereka bertemu dan Kris merunduk untuk mencium tenggorokan Tao dengan intim. "Aku hanya pernah mencintaimu. Dan selamanya mencintaimu… Jangan kekanakan,"

Tao membelai punggung Kris dengan lembut sementara ciuman namja itu menggelincir turun ke payudaranya. "Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau mau membuktikan padaku…"

Tao merasakan senyuman Kris di puncak payudaranya lalu memekik tertahan saat namja itu mengigiti payudaranya yang selembut kelopak lili. "Kau akan mendapatkan semuanya saat aku berhasil merebut perusahaan itu," sahut Kris teredam di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak yakin," balas Tao rendah. "Kau mudah sekali mengingkari janjimu,"

"Aku tidak akan berjanji seperti seorang pria, aku berjanji seperti diriku sendiri," balas Kris menjilat belahan dadanya sehingga Tao mengerang samar. Gemetar, Tao menempelkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Kris; mencoba mencari jauh lebih banyak lagi.

"Itu…," gumam Tao saat Kris mendorongnya ke ranjang. "Malah lebih meragukan," katanya saat tubuhnya mendarat di ranjang yang lembap oleh sisa percintaan mereka tadi.

Kris menaunginya dengan wajah gelap oleh gairah. "Aku masih memegang diriku sendiri, Taotao," katanya menjilat leher Tao dengan lembut. "Aku jelas tidak akan mau menukar_mu_…," hanya untuk menegaskan maksudnya, Kris membelai seluruh tubuh Tao dan menggoda gadis itu hingga tersengal. Tangan Kris bergerak lihai di tubuhnya; menemukan titik-titik sensitif yang membuat Tao mencengkram lengannya. Menancapkan kuku-kukunya di lengan Kris. "Dengan benda mati seperti Xi Luhan."

Tao menatapnya; wajahnya merah padam oleh gairah. "Hanya karena kau adalah Wu Yifan," dia membelai rambut Kris dan menjambaknya lalu merintih saat tangan Kris bergerak menggoda. "Maka aku memercayaimu… Jika kau melakukan satu hal saja yang menyimpang, seluruh dunia akan mengetahui rencanamu dan kupastikan semuanya akan gagal total,"

Kris tersenyum separo. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Sayangku. Diamlah dan biarkan aku memuaskanmu," dia merunduk dan mencium bibir Tao yang terbuka.

"Oh, kau memang _selalu_ melakukannya…"

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan menggeliat; tubuhnya terasa remuk redam. Saat merasakan sakit menusuk bagian bawah dirinya yang feminim, seketika Luhan teringat apa yang terjadi. Dia tersenyum kecil dan tangannya yang buta meraba-raba seprai linen kusut di sisinya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Alisnya berkerut, dia kembali mencari tapi hasilnya sama sehingga dia akhirnya membuka matanya.

Dia tidak berada di rumah Sehun.

Alih-alih, dia berada di sebuah kamar monotun yang selalu diingat Luhan. Nakas, pesawat telepon, pintu kamar mandi, penyejuk ruangan satu PK, seprai yang terlipat rapi, interior seragam…

Luhan berada di hotel.

Dia mengerjapkan mata; disorientasi. Dia menunduk dan mendapati pakaiannya terpasang sepenuhnya. Dia bahkan menggunakan blusnya lagi; yang seingatnya sudah dirobek Sehun. Dia menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya; mencoba mencari jejak Romeo-nya yang lenyap. Mencoba membuktikan bahwa dia tidak bermimpi.

"Kau tidak bermimpi,"

Luhan mengeluarkan suara terkesiap keras dan menoleh defensif ke seperangkat sofa di pojok ruangan dan menemukan seorang lelaki asing tinggi tampan dengan senyuman selicik kucing yang siap menerkam mangsa. Tangannya melayang ke lehernya dan merasakan denyutan pembuluh darahnya yang menggila.

"Halo, Xi Luhan," sapa namja itu tersenyum dan mengendikkan gelas anggurnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak memperkosamu. Sehun-lah satu-satunya namja yang pernah melakukannya,"

Sesuatu dalam senyuman namja itu membuat Luhan takut; dia mundur dengan napas tersengal. Berteriak di dalam hati mencoba memanggil Sehun. "K-ke mana Sehun?" tanyanya gemetar.

Namja itu mengamati cairan keunguan di dalam gelasnya dengan kemalasan yang ditarik ulur. "Sehun?" tanyanya kalem lalu meneguk anggurnya dan mendecap. "_Dia_ yang memintaku menyingkirkanmu," matanya menemukan mata Luhan; hitam pekat dan Luhan merasa jutaan laba-laba menjalari punggungnya.

Dia menekuk kakinya di kasur dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya yang kusut masai. "Menyingkirkanku…" gumamnya mengigil. Otaknya menolak segenap definisi yang sanggup disuplainya tentang kata itu.

_Sehun menyingkirkannya…_

_Sehun meninggalkannya…_

_Sehun tidak akan kembali…_

_Benarkah?_

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tidak berbohong?" tantang Luhan dengan bibir bawah gemetar menahan tangis. Hatinya terasa remuk redam.

Namja itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun; dia mengendikkan dagunya ke nakas di sisi Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan menemukan tumpukan kertas koran di atas sana. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Luhan meraihnya. Semua itu koran lama. Beberapa bulan lalu. Dia meraih selembar yang teratas.

_Headline_ yang tertera di atasnya membuat perut Luhan mual.

"_LAGI; KLAN OH KEHILANGAN SALAH SATU ANGGOTANYA, PENYEBAB KEMATIAN MISTERIUS OH SENA MASIH DISELIDIKI_."

Luhan menolak menatap foto hitam-putih yang menyertai berita itu, dia meletakkan koran itu di kasur dengan posisi terbalik sebelum kembali menoleh ke koran lainnya.

"_OH SEHUN; MAHASISWA TERJENIUS SE-KOREA DENGAN IQ MELEBIHI ANGKA 360 MEMUTUSKAN MENGUNDURKAN DIRI DARI UNIVERSITAS. ALASAN DIDUGA TERKAIT DENGAN KEMATIAN KAKAK PEREMPUANNYA_."

Dan foto yang menyertainya adalah foto Sehun. Menggunakan pakaian sederhana namun bermerek yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Warna hitam-putih hanya semakin membuat ketampanan namja itu bersinar. Luhan menyusuri foto itu dengan telunjuknya; lembut mencoba menerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun selama ini.

Meletakkan halaman itu, Luhan menatap halaman lain yang dipegangnya.

"_KEMATIAN TRAGIS PRESIDEN DIREKTUR OH JUNGHWA SETELAH PENANDATANGANAN KONTRAK SENILAI $4,8 MILYAR DENGAN PERUSAHAAN ASING_."

"Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya menjadi seorang Oh Sehun," suara namja itu menembus kabut lamunan Luhan dan membuatnya terjerembap kembali di kamar hotel itu.

Luhan menoleh dari artikel korannya ke arah namja di sofa.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan rasanya ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuamu _sekaligus_. Lalu dalam keadaan rapuh, juga kehilangan kakakmu. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kaumiliki. Pernahkah kau merasakan kesendirian semacam itu? Dan apakah _kau_ bisa bangkit?"

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan namja itu, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh sembilu tajam. Tangannya meremas artikel itu tanpa sadar. Jantungnya berdentam kacau balau.

"Sehun mampu," lanjut namja itu. "Dia melakukannya dengan baik belakangan ini. Mulai kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Nemesis memberkatinya," Namja itu tersenyum samar dan menakutkan. "Dan ketika dia akhirnya berhasil mengenyahkan bayangan kesendiriannya yang menyakitkan dan mulai melanjutkan hidup, tebak apa yang didapatkannya,"

Luhan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan penasarana; napasnya tersengal.

Namja itu meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri; menghampiri Luhan dengan langkah panjang yang menakutkan. Luhan mundur saat namja itu semakin dekat ke arahnya. Tapi, namja itu menumpukan kedua lengannya di kasur dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Aroma manis memuakkan anggur tercium dari mulutnya serta napasnya.

Namja itu menarik lepas sehelai koran di tangan Luhan dengan mulus tanpa robek sedikit pun dan mengacungkannya ke arah Luhan. Halaman koran itu nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung Luhan dan dia nyaris juling untuk berusaha membacanya.

"Jawabannya adalah _kau_, Xi Luhan. Kaulah yang dicari Sehun. Dengan_mu_… dia bisa mengembalikan kejayaan keluarganya."

Dan_ headline _yang tertera pada koran itu adalah:

"_XI XIANLIE, PRESIDEN DIREKTUR PERUSAHAAN XI, DICURIGAI MEMILIKI ANDIL DALAM KEMATIAN KELUARGA OH. POLISI MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENYELIDIKI ULANG KASUS KEMATIAN OH JUNGHWA_."

.

TBC ^^

.

**THE LAST SEQUEL OF 'CLARITY':**

**#3 'WRECKING BALL'**

**COMING SOON!**

.

Special Thanks to:

Eonni **nstunggadewi (**FF itu kan memang realitas yang dipindahkan ke dalam cerita, eon ^^ author juga punya tuh temen yg suka sayat2an tangan gitu. Tapi alasannya bener2 dalem dan bikin author nangis jadi yang author biarin dia gitu selama dia gak keterlaluan aja ^^ gomapta ne eon atas pengertiannya ^^ *bow***)**

Eonni** fishyhae xiaolu thehunnie (**hehehe siapa toh yang bilang adegan intinya ilang, Nae Lulu? XD kalo adegan itu ilang ya FF ini nggak masuk rated M dong XD ini dia adegan intinya XD bagus, gak? Masih jelek, yah? *pundung***), **Eonni **Milkhunhan-Yuri (**halo eonniku XD ini author comeback(?) XD maaf yaa soalnya sibuk banget ini XD tapi diusahain tetep update berkala kok ^^ sabar ne? ^^ loh, si naga ini malah memiliki andil yang sama besarnya dengan sehun eon XD gak bisa disingkirkan XD *dijitak***), **Eonni **HyunRa (**sehun kan hidup untuk balas dendam, dia gak punya waktu buat cinta jadi walaupun dia cinta, dia tetep mau balas dendam dan malah melawan keinginannya sendiri buat jatuh cinta jadi kesimpulannya; MASIH XD *dijitak sampe benjol***), luhan deer (**maaf ya chingu malah lama updatenya ^^ *bow* tenang aja, bukan cuma lulu kok yang disakiti, sehun juga. Bahkan mungkin bisa sehun yg lebih banyak sakit walaupun lulu gak tau itu ^^ sabar ya nunggu author update ^^**), hunhanie, lisnana1 (**ini udah lanjutttt XD**), oh luhan, Guest, Wu Hani, meidi_96 (**hehehe membuktikan kalo authornya sakit jiwa nih eon XD ini yg author bilang disini gak cuma luhan terus yang tersiksa, tapi sehun juga jadi tenang aja ^^**), zoldyk, Keripik, Sherry Cho (**tenang aja, walaupun awalnya jahat tapi FF ini happy ending kok ^^**), love (**ani, gwaenchanaa ^^ semua ada waktunya sampe bisa dapet feelnya, chingu ^^ intinya Sehun itu anak yang broken bgt, masokis sekaligus psikopat gitu ^^ mungkin karena biasanya bca Sehun jdi anak penurut kali, ya :D**), hunhannie, Amortentia Chan (**jangan kelamaan nahan napas, ne? ntar kolaps susah loh XD author gak tanggung jawab kalo sampe kolaps beneran XD *disambit bakiak***), IndiraSatya1 (**jelas dong, chingu ^^ cuma tantangannya buat nyampe happy ending itu banyaaakkk banget ^^**), XiaoLutan (**hehe lumayan lah bisa, chingu XD diksinya masih jelek tuh, gak sebagus sunbae2 yg lain ^^ tapi khamsahamnida pujiannya ^^ jadi malu XD *kyaa* *dijitak***), BunnySyong (**aduh, khamsahamnida nee XD pujiannya terlalu murah hati, author biasa aja kok nulisnya ^^ tapi klo chingu suka, author bersyukur banget ^^ tetep review, yaa ^^**), exindira (**ini baru awalnya, chingu ^^ udah mulai ada bayangan kan? Tapi tenang aja, FF ini gak bakal bisa tertebak dengan jelas kalau authornya Eclaire Oh XD *ketawa evil* *digebukin massa* XD**), rheima (**well, thank you very much ^^ *digergaji* tetep baca ya ^^**), Byun Baekshin (**ini kelar chapter empat ^^ semoga suka yaa ^^ gaya NC author sekarang kayak gini, jarang bakalan diisi adegan inti, cuma foreplay aja ^^ supaya gak monotun ^^ gomapta nee ^^**), Pah (**kyaaaaa kita sama dong, chinguuu~~ XD author juga gemes banget sama karakter ini XD pengen nyubit sehun :3 gomapta nee ^^ ini baru masuk konflik ^^**), Niiraa (**tumben ya ada FF sehun jdi anak mace mini chingu ^^ soalnya authornya juga sakit jiwa nih XD gomapta ne udah review ^^**), shinjishinyuki (**aduuuhhhhhh~~~ khamsahamnida2 pujiannyaa maakk'ee bikin maluu XD makasih yaa udah review dan pujiannya ^^ author cuma anak biasa yang menulis cerita sederhana doang kok ^^ *bow***)**

Gak ada yang ketinggalan kan? 0.0

.

Author's Corner:

Demi apa, deh, SUSAH banget buat nama bokapnya Lulu dan Sehun -_- jadinya malah aneh begitu deh -_- buat nama untuk tokoh itu kelemahan terbesar author; kosa kata author buat bikin nama itu kurang banget -_- jadi, jangan kritik nama ayahnya Lulu-Sehun, ya? XD

Kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati, tolong buatin nama untuk ibu Luhan sama Sehun dong, ya, chinguu~~ *bbuing2* :3

Dan FF ini sudah mulai memasuki konflik ^^ semoga FF ini gak terlalu biasa buat chingudeul dan eonnideul sekalian, ne? ^^ walaupun idenya mungkin biasa bagi eonnideul dan chingudeul sekalian, tapi buat author; ide dari Nae Lulu **Fishyhae Xiaolu** ini bener2 ddaebak! Kompleks dan bikin author pusing nulisnya XD berhasil bikin author pusing tujuh keliling gimana caranya bikin FF yang sama bagus dan ddaebaknya dengan ide itu XD

Author bakalan jarang update sekarang soalnya udah mulai sibuk; udah gada waktu buat santai-santai jadi anak kelas tiga. Tapi author berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetep update walaupun hasilnya bakalan ancur dan gajelas, ne? -_- *berapa kali author udah bilang gini, ya?*

Yang jelas,

Review, ne, jebal~~~? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun

Khamsahamnidaa~

.


	6. La Peur

**Éclairé Oh** _featuring_ **Fishyhae Xiaolu**

.

Chapter 5:

_La Peur…_

.

_Luhan:_

"_XI XIANLIE, PRESIDEN DIREKTUR PERUSAHAAN XI, DICURIGAI MEMILIKI ANDIL DALAM KEMATIAN KELUARGA OH. POLISI MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENYELIDIKI ULANG KASUS KEMATIAN OH JUNGHWA_."

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Ruangan kecil itu penuh dengan aroma asap candu yang memabukkan; opium murni yang dihisap bergiliran oleh lima namja yang mengelilingi meja kecil pendek penuh dengan alat-alat suntik yang entah kiranya sudah berapa kali digunakan. Semuanya berkabut dan meracau menyedihkan sementara opium mencengkram kepala mereka dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti bayi mungil yang cerewet.

Ruangan kecil itu sesak dan membuat Sehun klaustrofobia, tapi dia bertahan. Aroma opium yang terlalu manis membuat napasnya semakin terasa berat dan sesekali berbatuk nyaring. Tetapi lima namja setengah telanjang yang sedang menghisap opium itu sama sekali mengabaikannya. Jaeseop muncul di sisinya dan menawarkannya anggur.

Sehun menerimanya dengan penuh syukur. "Jadi," katanya serak dan parau. "Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?"

Jaeseop tersenyum. "Inginnya membereskan pekerjaanmu tapi aku tidak yakin Eli akan diam mendengarnya," katanya kalem sambil menyesap anggurnya. "Aku hanya memberitahunya beberapa pil pahitmu,"

Sehun meliriknya. "Pil pahitku?" ulangnya.

Jaeseop mengernyit saat menelan anggurnya. "Beberapa kliping koran tentang keluargamu," dia mengangkat bahu. "Dia seperti baru saja ditampar,"

Sehun mendenguskan senyuman singkat. "Kau memang baru saja menamparnya, Jaeseop. Dengan kertas koran itu,"

Jaeseop mengangkat bahunya ringan seolah itu sama sekali bukan masalah. "Aku lebih suka menamparnya dengan judul _headline_ daripada membiarkan Eli mengurusnya,"

Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar nama kekasih Jaeseop. "Dia di sana?"

Jaeseop menatapnya kesal. "Tentu saja dia di sana!" gerutunya. "Dia nyaris saja mematahkan leherku karena menemukanku di kamar hotel bersama korban barumu,"

"Senangnya jika aku bisa melihatnya," balas Sehun kalem; tersenyum ke arah cairan ungu pekat di dalam gelasnya.

Jaeseop mengabaikannya dengan mulus. "Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang setelah ini?"

Sehun meliriknya. "Menurutmu?"

Jaeseop mengubah ekspresinya. "Aku tidak suka tebak-tebakan, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun tertawa serak. "Kurasa membiarkan Tuan Capulet dan Count Paris mendengar beritanya lalu memutuskan tingkah apa yang cocok dilakukan. Mungkin mati perlahan? Atau betapa indahnya jika dia sendiri mendatangiku dan memohon untuk dibunuh,"

Tangan Sehun bergerak ringan menjadi cakar di atas pahanya sendiri sementara matanya menerawang. Jaeseop mundur beberapa senti saat melihat gerakan itu karena apa pun yang dilakukan Sehun dengan gerakan tangan itu, tergambar jelas di matanya yang hitam, muram, dingin, serta menakutkan.

Dendam telah mengubah Sehun dari seorang sepupu mungil manis yang penurut menjadi seorang pemburu gelap yang haus akan darah. Darah Xianlie.

Jaeseop tidak tahu apakah dosanya lebih besar kepada Sang Buddha atau pada Junghwa, pamannya sendiri. Mungkin jika saja dia membiarkan Sehun tetap pada dunia kecilnya; tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kematian keluarganya akan membuat Sang Buddha memaafkannya, tapi itu jelas bertolak belakang dengan semua pikiran Junghwa. Jika Sehun tidak mengetahui ini semua, entah berapa lama lagi sampai Xianlie memutuskan untuk menari di atas makam Junghwa yang bahkan belum kering.

Menyiapkan Sehun pada kekejaman dunia adalah tugas Jaeseop.

Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hubungan yang sangat jauh dengan keluarga Oh.

Jaeseop menunduk ke gelasnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan cairan di dalamnya sementara kabut candu, dendam Sehun, serta aroma maskiat bergumul di udara. Saling berusaha menjatuhkan dan mengigit; meraung dan menggeram. Jaeseop merasa butuh udara segar.

"Hei," dia menyikut Sehun yang menyesap anggurnya dengan penuh kenikmatan. "Kau keluar?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil mendecap. "Aku masih ingin di sini,"

Jaeseop mengangkat bahu. "Aku harus ke rumah Eli," katanya. "Pulanglah sebelum mereka memutuskan mencari mangsa," Jaeseop melirik lima namja yang mabuk candu. "Mereka tidak pilih-pilih,"

Sehun memberinya tatapan misterius. "Bagus," katanya. "Karena aku juga tidak,"

Jaeseop menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan suara keras. "Oh, Tuhanku!"

Sehun tertawa serak dan melempar gelasnya yang bergulir ke pojok ruangan. "Aku juga pergi," katanya sambil berdiri. "Aku harus menyiapkan skenario panjang untuk keluarga Capulet," dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang kurus dan berotot panjang indah khas remaja.

Jaeseop tersenyum separo. "Semoga beruntung?"

Sehun menoleh dari mobilnya dan tertawa serak. "Aku tidak butuh keberuntungan sejauh ini, Jaeseop. Aku hanya butuh dendamku terbalaskan," lalu dia memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pulang tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Jaeseop bersandar di kusen pintu ruangan kecil sesak itu dan menghela napas. "Dendammu terbalaskan," bisiknya pada udara malam. "Lalu setelahnya apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Tidak kunjung menemukan jawabannya, Jaeseop berbalik ke arah Carrera GT-nya dan mengikuti langkah Sehun; pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autmn_…

.

Luhan merasa mengigil.

Dia duduk di atas ranjang dan mundur hingga bersandar di kepala ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Piyama sutranya terasa kasar dan menganggu sementara kepalanya berkecamuk. Aroma mawar yang selama ini memang selalu dibenci Luhan kini terasa membuatnya mual. Dia ingin menutup semua ventilasi udara di kamarnya dan mengusir aroma itu menjauh. Luhan meringkuk rapat seperti bola di atas ranjangnya yang luas dan dingin. Mencoba mengabaikan semua pikiran yang melecut otaknya menjadi bubur.

Ada senampan sarapan di nakas di sisi tempat tidurnya; sarapan yang sudah mulai dingin karena Luhan tidak kunjung memakannya. Dia merasa mual hanya dengan melihat makanan itu. Sup, beberapa sayap bebek, krim dengan bunga violet wangi di atasnya, serta sepotong cokelat. Rasanya seperti melihat darah dan daging manusia yang disajikan di sana.

Luhan menjauh dari semua keduniawiannya.

Wajahnya yang cantik memucat, matanya buram, dan ada kantung mata menganggu di bawah matanya. Sudah tiga hari Luhan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan semua ini. Judul-judul _headline_ yang dibacanya terus menamparnya setiap kali Luhan memejamkan mata.

Dia tidak bisa terus begini.

"Nona?"

Luhan bergeming mendengar suara pengasuhnya semenjak bayi.

"Ada Nona Yixing di sini. Anda ingin menemuinya?"

Luhan tetap tidak menjawab.

Pengasuhnya mendesah dan meremas _apron_-nya sebelum menoleh ke Yixing yang berdiri di sisinya. "Sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu Nona Luhan selalu begitu," katanya cemas.

Yixing tersenyum menenangkan yeoja paruh baya itu dan menepuk bahunya. "Ahjumma tenang saja, ne?" katanya tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan masuk," dia mendesah dan melangkah memasuki kamar raksasa Luhan sementara pengasuh gadis itu menutup pintu gandanya.

Yixing menoleh ke pintu yang tertutup sebelum ke ranjang di tengah ruangan. Dengan kanopi berkerut-kerut serta seprai linen beraroma mawar; sesosok tubuh bergelung di sana. Mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Yixing menghampiri ranjang itu; hak sepatunya membuat cetakan samar di karpet Persia mahal kamar Luhan sebelum dia tiba di ranjang dan menemukan Luhan seperti hantu. Dengan rambut keemasan, kulit pucat keemasan, ekspresi kosong, dan piyama sutra putih; Luhan terlihat seperti hantu. Hantu yang akan menggoda seorang lelaki untuk menikahinya. Seorang _succubus_.

"Lulu," dia mengulurkan tangan dan meremas telapak kaki Luhan yang dingin.

Luhan bergeming. Yixing bahkan harus menyentuh denyutan nadi di lehernya untuk memastikan Luhan masih hidup.

"Lulu," desak Yixing lembut. "Apakah kau benar-benar bertemu Sehun?"

Itulah kata kuncinya untuk membuat Luhan bergerak. Saat Yixing menyebutkan nama Sehun, gadis itu langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Tersengal menahan sakit seolah Yixing baru saja menyurukkan baja panas ke dadanya.

"Jangan…" katanya serak seperti monster rawa. "Jangan katakan namanya… Jangan… _Jangan_..."

Yixing menahan napasnya sendiri; dia tahu. Luhan pasti sudah bertemu Sehun. Dan mengetahui semuanya. Yixing adalah calon pewaris perusahaan, yang walaupun tidak sebesar perusahaan Oh dan Xi, tetaplah sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar di kelasnya. Perusahaan itu sudah bekerja sama dengan dua blok raksasa Oh dan Xi. Tidak memutuskan akan pro kepada siapa, Frank Zhang, ayah Yixing, beberapa waktu lalu menceritakan tentang perseteruan keluarga Oh dan Xi. Menceritakan pada Yixing tentang kecurigaan pihak dunia pada kematian Junghwa yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan mencurigakan juga kesuksesan Xianlie mendapatkan kontrak yang diperebutkannya dengan Junghwa.

Yixing tidak mengerti hal-hal semacam itu tapi Frank mengatakan padanya agar tetap menjaga jarak dari si kecil Sehun.

Yixing menyentakkan Luhan dengan lembut ke pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah gadis itu di dadanya. Membiarkan Luhan terisak dan tersengal di sana sambil mencengkram bagian punggung bajunya. Menangis terisak-isak.

Sudah berapa lama Luhan menahan semua ini? Entahlah, Yixing tidak tahu. Dan apakah Luhan sudah mengetahui _semuanya_? Tentang Junghwa, Xianlie, bahkan Oh Sena? Keluarnya Sehun dari universitas?

Dari beratnya tangisan itu, Yixing rasa dia tahu semuanya.

Luhan sudah tahu semuanya…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Gadis bertubuh tinggi langsing dan mencengangkan itu berjalan memasuki _Kaisoo's_ dengan langkahnya yang lebar dan tegak. Dia berjalan ke arah meja di pojok ruangan dan duduk di sana sambil menyilangkan kakinya yang cantik. Dia menoleh ke luar jendela seolah sedang menunggu seseorang.

Kyungsoo jarang menerima tamu-tamu semacam itu; gadis dingin yang tinggi seperti gunung es dan tidak tersentuh. Tapi demi pekerjaannya, dia keluar dari kasir dan menghampirinya. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat menghampirinya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam dan dingin sementara Kyungsoo menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk terus maju.

"Halo," sapanya tersenyum ramah. "Apa yang bisa kuberikan untukmu hari ini?"

Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang halus dan panjang. "Bolehkah aku meminta _chocolate chaud_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo karena begitu sopan dan ramah.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata. "A-a, tentu saja," katanya tergagap sebelum menulisnya di nota dan tersenyum. "Silakan tunggu,"

Gadis itu tersenyum diluar dugaan. Senyumannya begitu manis, cantik, dan menganggumkan. Kyungsoo berbalik dan melangkah ke _atelier_-nya; sesekali menoleh untuk memastikan gadis itu. Gadis itu masih duduk di tempatnya; memandang keluar jendela dengan tenang dan datar. Ada emosi kecil yang memberiak di matanya tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan nota itu ke pekerja di dalam _atelier_ tepat saat bel di atas pintu berbunyi. Kyungsoo menoleh dari mesin kasirnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang kelihatan berantakan. Sweter rajutan putihnya nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan dengan kulitnya sendiri yang albino, rambutnya awut-awutan sementara kantung mata nyata keunguan tercetak di bawah matanya. Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari mesin kasir dan menghampirinya.

"Sehunna!" Kyungsoo mendelik. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sayang?" dia menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sehun yang mampu dicapainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Garis kecemasan tercetak nyata di wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan. "Hanya beberapa mimpi buruk yang menganggu," katanya menepuk bahu Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku ingin kopiku," desahnya.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka mulut saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Oh Sehun?"

Keduanya menoleh dan Kyungsoo menemukan gadis cantik tadi menatap mereka dengan wajah spekulatif nyata.

Sehun menyentuh Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya lembut ke belakang tubuhnya; reaksi protektivitas murni dari Sehun kepada Kyungsoo. "Ya," katanya dingin.

Gadis itu langsung cerah dan tersenyum separo mendengarnya. "Ah, senang bertemu denganmu," katanya mengibaskan rambut yang menjulur di sisi wajahnya yang cantik. "Aku Huang Zitao dan saat ini, kita sedang terlibat masalah yang sama,"

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah dan Kyungsoo meremas bagian belakang sweter rajutannya. "Masalah yang sama?" ulang Sehun bingung. "Kurasa kau salah orang karena—"

Sebelum Sehun mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu mendahuluinya. "Xi Luhan bertunangan dengan kekasihku,"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara desisan kaget yang membuat Sehun menyadari keberadaannya. Jika hal _itu_ yang ingin dibicarakan gadis yang mengaku bernama Huang Zitao ini, sudah sepatutnya Kyungsoo kembali ke _atelier_-nya. Tangan Sehun mengepal mendengarnya.

"Noona kembalilah ke dalam," katanya rendah.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya. "A-apa?" ulangnya kaget. "Aniya!" dia menyentakkan sweter Sehun. "Sehunna, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan—"

"Noona," potong Sehun menoleh ke arah kekasih sahabat baiknya itu. "Kai jelas akan mencincangku menjadi _topping_ _pizza_ jika aku sampai melibatkan Noona dalam masalah-masalahku,"

Alis Kyungsoo semakin berkerut. "Dan Sena pasti akan menghantuiku jika _aku_ membiarkan adiknya terlibat masalah-masalah_nya_ sendirian!" balasnya.

Sehun mendesah keras seolah Kyungsoo adalah anak berumur lima tahun yang menyusahkannya. "Noona, aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku bicara dengan…," dia melirik gadis di hadapannya yang dengan senang hati menyebutkan kembali namanya.

"Huang Zitao,"

"Yeah, Huang Zitao." Tambah Sehun ke arah Kyungsoo. "Jadi, Noona kembalilah ke dalam dan buatkan aku kopiku, ne?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak setuju. "Kau janji?" desaknya.

Sehun menutup matanya yang lelah lalu tersenyum. "Janji," katanya lirih lalu mendorong lembut tubuh Kyungsoo agar berjalan ke _atelier_-nya. Kyungsoo melangkah sambil menoleh ke arah dua orang itu.

Sehun berdiri di hadapan gadis yang bernama Huang Zitao itu dengan dingin. Tubuhnya yang jangkung sedikit membungkuk karena beban serta tinggi tubuhnya sementara gadis Tao itu menjulang ramping porposional dan menarik di atas _stiletto_ tujuh sentinya yang mengerikan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan mendesah sambil berdoa atas nama Oh Sena agar adiknya terhindar dari semua masalah dan dosa.

.

.

Tao menatap namja di hadapannya dengan spekulatif. Menilai sejauh mana namja itu mampu mendekati Xi Luhan sementara mereka duduk berhadapan di seperangkat sofa berwarna cokelat karamel dan dengan dua gelas terisi minuman dan sepiring kue kecil. Aroma _chocolate chaud_ membuat Tao rileks sementara memilah kata-kata di kepalanya untuk memulai diskusi.

"Oke," Sehun berdeham serak dan menyilangkan kakinya yang kurus. "Jadi, kekasihmu bertunangan dengan Xi Luhan. Kurasa namanya Wu Yifan atau siapa,"

Tao mengangguk. "Namanya Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu, terserah yang mana saja," katanya kalem lalu dia melirik Sehun dengan gaya lirikan menyerupai kucing nakal yang genit. "Jadi, begini saja, Oh Sehun, aku tahu semua perseteruan antara Oh-Xi yang sudah terjadi selama tujuh generasi dan sepertinya tidak berakhir di generasi kedelapan,"

"Tentu saja," kata Sehun nyaris bosan. Perusahaan Huang yang bergerak di bidang keuangan dan perbankan jelas mengetahui semuanya bahkan total kekayaan hingga nominal terakhirnya milik keluarga Xi dan keluarga Oh bahkan semua perusahaan raksasa lainnya.

Tao beranjak dan duduk di sisinya. Aroma parfum Prancis-nya yang terdiri atas campuran violet, anggrek bulan, serta aroma segar lumut dan kopi membuat Sehun pusing sejenak. Dalam hati mengutuk peramu parfum Prancis gila dan semua ciptaannya.

Tangannya yang panjang dan lentik menyentuh bahu Sehun dan mencungkil simpul rajutan sweternya. "Jadi," dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun sementara namja itu bergeming. "Aku juga tahu masalah pembunuhan masal keluarga Oh…" bisiknya rendah dan menggoda.

Sehun langsung tahu jenis gadis seperti Huang Zitao jelas tahu bagaimana caranya memasang nada suara yang tepat desibelnya untuk membuat pria merinding. Tapi jelas pria itu bukan Oh Sehun karena dia bergeming malah meliriknya dingin.

"Aku tidak suka menyebutnya pembunuhan masal, itu lebih ke arah pemberantasan tikus dengan pestisida," balas Sehun rendah mengancam.

Tao mundur dan duduk dengan gaya yang memamerkan pahanya yang halus dan panjang sambil tersenyum separo. Lipstik merah darahnya begitu berkilau nyaris seperti rubi darah. "Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata judes juga," katanya.

"Trims,"

Tao merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya dengan sudut yang tepat sehingga memamerkan keindahan payudaranya yang lembut dan putih hangat. "_Aku_ bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya," katanya.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya; sama sekali tidak terganggu pada pemandangan gairah yang diberikan gadis di hadapannya. "Sejauh ini aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

Tao memutar bola matanya dan bersandar di sofanya. "Demi Tuhan, pikirkanlah, Oh Sehun. Akhir bulan ini Xi Luhan akan resmi menjadi Wu Luhan. Posisi yang seharusnya hanyalah _milikku_ dan tidakkah kau ingin… _menyiksanya_ sedikit?" Tao memberinya tatapan yang seolah meremehkan kelelakian Sehun dengan sangat kurang ajar.

Sehun menatapnya sejenak sebelum menatap buih kopinya yang menjanjikan. "Siksaan jenis apa yang bisa Nona Barbie pikirkan?" tanyanya meraih cangkir dan menyesap kopinya sedikit dan meletakkannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja Tao menyentakkan kerah sweter Sehun hingga tubuh namja itu menghantam tubuhnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya berada tepat di telinga Sehun; deru napasnya terdengar begitu dekat hingga secara naluriah yang dilakukan Sehun adalah berusaha menjauh. Tapi Sehun menyerah melakukannya saat kata-kata yang dibisikkan Tao ke telinganya membuat mata Sehun terbelalak…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Yixing belum ingin beranjak dari sisi Luhan. Dia menemani gadis itu seharian dan memutuskan untuk menginap. Tanpa dirinya, Luhan tidak mungkin makan dan mandi karena gadis itu ketakutan berada di kamarnya sendiri. Yixing tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Oh Sehun pada sahabatnya, tapi Yixing harus menuntut balas. Dia tahu _apa_ kelemahan namja itu. Jadi, sementara Luhan menatap kosong bayangannya yang secantik vampir di cermin raksasanya sambil menyisir tanpa berpikir, Yixing meraih ponselnya dan keluar menuju balkon Luhan yang persis balkon Juliet di Italia sana dengan taman mawar serta kolam pancuran cantik di bawahnya.

Yixing menarik napas dalam-dalam; membiarkan aroma mawar berkumpul di paru-parunya sebelum menelepon seseorang.

Diangkat di dering terakhir.

"_Ya_?" sahut sebuah suara manis menggemaskan dari seberang sana.

Yixing langsung siaga. Tangannya mencengkram besi bilah pembatas balkon dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "Kau ada waktu? Kita harus bertemu,"

"_Tentang apa, Zhang_?" balas suara di seberang.

"Aku tahu kau punya semua berkas tentang keluarga Oh dan aku membutuhkannya," ujar Yixing menoleh ke balik tirai sutera tipis dan melihat Luhan meraih setangkai mawar dari guci raksasa di sisinya. Yixing sadar dalam keadaan seperti ini, Luhan tidak boleh ditinggalkan terlalu lama sendirian.

"_Berkas keluarga Oh? Perusahaan Oh Junghwa_?"

Yixing berdecak. "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh." Gerutunya.

Suara tawa seindah genta angin terdengar dari seberang. "_Sayangnya, Zhang Yixing, kau terlambat selangkah_…"

Alis Yixing berkerut mendengarnya. "Terlambat selangkah?" ulangnya. "Dari siapa?" desaknya nyaris menghancurkan ponselnya sendiri dengan kekuatan genggamannya.

Suara dari seberang terdengar semanis madu yang mentes dengan kental di lantai. "_Karena Oh Sehun baru saja memintaku bekerja sama dengannya_…"

_Oh Sehun_! Yixing mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar tidak mengumpat. "Jadi," katanya setengah menggeram. "Berapa banyak yang berani dibayarnya?"

"_Bayaran_?" ulang suara di seberang sana. "_Tidak ada bayaran, Zhang Yixing, kami melakukannya dengan simbiosis mutualisme_…"

Yixing berdecak keras. "Tidak akan pernah terjadi simbiosis mutualisme antara kau dan Oh Sehun, aku tahu itu. Ada semacam permainan kotor di sini," katanya menoleh ke kamar lagi dan menemukan Luhan berbaring di ranjangnya seperti mayat tanpa kehidupan. Yixing mulai kehabisan waktu.

"_Dengar siapa yang bicara_," balas suara itu mengejek. "_Zhang Yixing, sang Santa_." Dia tertawa rendah mengejek. "_Oh, Zhang Yixing, sadarlah siapa dirimu, Sayangku. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang sama bertahun-tahun dan kau berani mengatakan_ku_ bermain kotor? Memangnya siapa dirimu selama ini? Seorang santa? Karena apa? Karena kau menemani gadis Xi yang patah hati itu dan kaupikir Tuhan memaafkan semua dosamu_?"

Yixing langsung defensif. "Tahu dari mana kau aku sedang di rumah Xi?" tanyanya menggeram.

"_Oh, Sayangku_…" suara itu selembut sutera. "_Aku punya mata dimana-mana_…"

Yixing mencengkram bilah besi balkon lebih kuat lagi hingga jemarinya protes. Jika dia menambahkan kekuatan lagi, buku-buku jarinya pasti patah karenanya. "Aku tidak percaya pada semua omonganmu," katanya.

"_Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau meneleponku dan menanyakan berkas-berkas keluarga Oh? Kau akan membantu teman kecilmu membalaskan dendamnya? Atau kau rela mengotori tanganmu sendiri untuk itu_?"

"Jenis simbiosis mutualisme apa yang kalian mainkan, hah?"

"_Tenanglah, Zhang Yixing_…" suara itu begitu memabukkan tapi alih-alih tenang, Yixing malah semakin berkobar oleh amarah. "_Hanya sebuah permainan kecil yang menyenangkan. Dia untung, aku juga untung. Kebetulan permainan yang kita mainkan sejalan walaupun hasil yang ingin kita capai berbeda, itulah alasan mengapa aku lebih memilih membantu Oh Sehun alih-alih kau_,"

"Permainan kecil," ulang Yixing menggeram. "Aku tidak percaya itu hanyalah permainan kecil,"

Suara itu tertawa renyah. "_Terserahlah, Zhang Yixing. Tapi maafkan aku, Sayangku, aku tidak bisa membantumu saat ini. Apakah pembicaraan ini sudah selesai? Aku harus tidur…_"

Alis Yixing berkerut. "Itukah yang diberikan Oh Sehun padamu? Sebuah malam panas instan?"

"_Oh, jahatnya dirimu, Kuda Poniku yang cantik_," katanya dengan nada terkejut yang seratus persen buatan. "_Aku tidak pernah berniat merebut pangeran kecil temanmu dan Oh Sehun juga sepertinya tidak tertarik padaku kecuali untuk urusan profesionalisme. Dan aku yakin Oh Sehun bisa menemukan yeoja lain yang lebih cantik dan menarik untuk urusannya yang itu_,"

"Kau bedebah sialan!" umpat Yixing tidak tahan lagi. "Aku benar-benar benci saat harus bicara padamu,"

"_Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk bicara padaku, kan? Kecuali moralmu yang berlebihan itu_,"

Memutuskan bahwa tidak ada bagusnya jika meladeni gadis itu, Yixing menutup telepon dengan kasar dan dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dia nyaris saja berteriak garang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya namun urung saat mendengar suara serak rendah dari dalam yang memanggil namanya.

Yixing menoleh dan menemukan Luhan menatapnya kosong dengan matanya yang mengerikan. Yixing selalu menganggap mata Luhan begitu indah dan cantik apalagi beberapa hari belakangan ini saat gadis itu jatuh cinta walaupun itu dengan orang yang salah, tapi saat melihat mata itu begitu rapuh, Yixing ingin menyarangkan pukulannya ke wajah musang licik sialan milik Oh Sehun. Ingin membuat hidungnya melesak ke dalam tengkoraknya.

Walaupun itu bukan salahnya, Yixing merasakan tusukan rasa sakit melumpuhkan di dadanya saat menatap Luhan, apakah Sehun merasakan semua itu?

Oh, Yixing jelas sangat tahu bahwa namja itu sedang menghabiskan waktu berkualitasnya dengan hal-hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mencoba memikirkan hasil dari perbuatan sialannya pada Xi Luhan.

"Aku datang, Lulu." Gumam Yixing sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk untuk meninabobokan Luhan hingga mimpi buruk menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Rasa sakit itu tidak pernah bisa membuat pikiran Sehun beralih dari wajah Luhan. Beralih dari kenangan indah tentang percintaan mereka. Bagaimana wajah malaikat itu bersemu merah muda saat membisikkan namanya saat mereka berkubang dalam dosa abadi yang pernah diciptakan manusia. Kulit lembut yang terasa lengket di tangannya karena keringat. Aroma mawar yang tidak pernah lenyap dari lehernya. Rambutnya yang keemasan seperti setumpuk jerami hangat di tangannya…

Sehun nyaris gila!

Dengan napas tersengal dan jantung berpacu di atas gila, Sehun membenamkan ujung silet pipih ke lengannya. Membuat darah menetes acak di seprai linennya yang kusut; mengabaikan aroma anyirnya dan berkonsentrasi pada segenap rasa sakitnya yang menyentakkan segenap impuls otaknya ke mode siaga. Semua sarafnya tertarik kencang beberapa detik sebelum kembali rileks saat lukanya berdenyut. Sehun kembali membenamkan siletnya melintang; mencoba terus mempertahankan tarikan di dalam sarafnya agar dia tidak mengingat Luhan dan berharap gadis itu ada di ranjangnya untuk mengahangatkannya.

Dia hanya menyentuh gadis itu untuk balas dendamnya, bagian dari skenario cemerlang yang diceritakannya ke Jaeseop beberapa bulan lalu. Bukan seorang kekasih rupawan sempurna yang menawarkan tempat berteduh, kuda putih, serta makanan berlimpah untuk seorang putri. Sehun hanyalah seorang pemburu. Dia mengejar Luhan untuk membunuh habis keluarganya persis seperti yang dilakukan Xianlie pada keluarganya.

Sehun tidak boleh lemah dan menyerah pada rasa cintanya sendiri!

Sehun kembali membenamkan siletnya ke lengannya yang putih bersih; menciprati seprai dengan darahnya sendiri. Sehun mengusapnya dengan jemari dan mengelapnya di seprai. Menambah kesan acak di pola darahnya sebelum menjilat darahnya sendiri di tepian silet.

Mengecap rasa asin karat dan garam darahnya sendiri di lidahnya. Sehun mengamati luka silang menyilang dalam di lengannya di bawah sinar bulan temaram. Memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan dan seberapa besar dampak kejadian itu untuk jiwa semurni Luhan. Sehun mendapati dirinya tidak mampu membayangkannya.

Luhan pasti hancur.

Sehun-lah yang telah menghancurkannya.

Sehun yang dengan tidak beradab menggunakannya untuk membalaskan dendam padahal Luhan sendiri belum tentu tahu tentang semua sepak terjang ayahnya di dunia bisnis. Dunia glamor yang penuh dengan trik dan intrik; kekotoran yang merajalela di bawah berkas-berkas. Dosa yang melumuri setiap lembaran dolar.

Sehun memijat kepalanya sendiri dengan frekuentif; mencoba menghalau bayangan Luhan menjauh dari kepalanya.

"Tidak hanya kau yang hancur, Juliet…" bisiknya mengerutkan tubuh hingga menjadi gumpalan padat yang gemetaran. "Aku juga merasakan kehancuran yang sama. Merasakan pinggiran pisau yang sama…"

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya; mengabaikan aroma anyir darah dan bernapas melalui mulutnya.

_Cinta inilah yang membuatku tiba di beranda hatimu…_

_Namun cinta ini juga yang menendangku keluar dari ruang hatimu…_

_Rindu ini yang membuatku menghampiri bulan dan mempersuntingnya walau aku tahu matahari takkan pernah mengizinkanku…_

_Namun rindu ini juga yang menarikku jatuh menghantam bumi…_

_Bolehkah kita memilih sebuah percabangan hidup lain untuk dijalani?_

_Aku tidak ingin terlahir menjadi seorang Oh,_

_Tiada juga seorang Xi untukmu…_

_Apakah nama ini akan berarti?_

_Bukankah Shakespeare mengatakan bunga yang harum akan tetap kita namai mawar?_

_Dendamkah ini yang berdenyut di hatiku?_

_Atau cintaku untukmu_…?

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Kris menekan beberapa angka di panel kecil di depan pintu apartemen mewah di hadapannya dan mendesah saat suara mesin terdengar ketika kata yang diberikannya benar. Kris menyentakkan handel terbuka dan menemukan gadis bertubuh ramping berdiri di depan pintu dengan piyama tipis berwarna hitam yang provokatif.

Kris tersenyum separo dan langsung meraihnya dalam pelukannya sambil menendang pintu tertutup dengan suara keras. "Merindukanku?" tanyanya lembut di leher gadis itu.

Tao mendengus mendengarnya sambil melilitkan rambut Kris di jemarinya. "Tidak terlalu," katanya ringan saat ciuman Kris meluncur ke payudaranya yang terbuka. "Sementara kau sibuk bermain dengan kucing barumu, aku menemukan _wolfhound_ baru untuk diriku sendiri,"

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis cantik eksotis di hadapannya. "Kau menemukan mainan baru?" tanyanya kalem. "_Well_, baguslah. Jadi kau tidak akan bosan menungguku datang asal kau tidak menikah dengannya,"

Kata-kata yang salah diucapkan karena hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuh Kris terhuyung mundur hingga nyaris menabrak pintu. Dia menatap Tao dengan kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Taotao?" tanyanya takjub atas respon kekasihnya.

Dada Tao naik turun dengan cepat sementara dia bersedekap dengan marah. "_Aku_ tidak boleh menikahi pria-pria yang mencintaiku?" tanyanya menggeram. "_Aku_ tidak boleh menikah dengan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki _gadis_ lain untuk dirinya sendiri? Lalu dengan _siapa_ aku harus menikah? Dengan_mu_?"

Kris terpana mendengarnya.

"Haruskah kuingatkan bahwa _kau_ akan menjadi Xi Yifan nantinya? Mewarisi semua perusahaan sialan itu di tanganmu dan seorang bidadari sebagai tambahannya? Membuang margamu dan mengambil marga gadis sialan itu bersamamu dan _apa_ yang terjadi pada_ku_ saat itu? Menjadi gadis simpanan Xi Yifan yang terkenal itu? Menjadi _slut_ murahan dari pemimpin grup raksasa Xi?"

Tao meledak dalam tangisan yang mengejutkan Kris karena selama ini Tao tidak pernah menangis di hadapannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun! Tapi sekarang, gadis cantik itu menangis di hadapannya. Begitu rapuh dan lemah.

"Aku harus menunggumu terus di sini semnetara kau memiliki tubuh lain di ranjangmu setiap malam?" bisik Tao terisak. "Berharap dengan menyedihkan kau akan muncul di hadapanku setiap malam…"

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, Taotao?" Kris maju selangkah mencoba meraihnya tapi gadis itu berubah histeris dan mundur menjauhinya.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA MENDEKATIKU, WU YIFAN!" raungnya lalu kembali terisak.

Kris mundur kembali dengan pose menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah…" katanya lembut. "Dengarkan aku, Taotao," bisiknya. "Aku tidak akan tidak datang padamu. Aku akan mengunjungmu setiap hari dan menghangatkanmu setiap malam. Aku akan tetap membawamu ke Prancis setiap bulan dan membelikanmu semua yang kauinginkan."

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Sela Tao tajam menatap Kris dengan matanya yang merah karena tangis. "_Aku_ ingin menjadi Wu Zitao. Apakah _kau_ bisa mengabulkan permintaanku yang _itu_?"

Bibir Kris terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali dengan tergagap. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bisa membelikanku apa saja," kata Tao. "Ya, ya, _ya_. Kau bisa. Membawaku ke Faubourg Saint-Honoré setiap bulan bukanlah hal yang besar untuk seorang sepertimu. Dan apakah kaupikir aku ini _gadis bodoh_ yang bisa kaujejali barang-barang mahal bermerek dan memintaku diam? Menjadi _golden retriever_ mungil yang tidak menuntut apa-apa kecuali makanan anjing? Kukatakan padamu, Wu Yifan, _aku_ adalah Huang Zitao." Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan marah sekarang dan membuat Kris mundur beberapa senti.

"Angka yang mengikuti namaku lebih dari tujuh digit hanya untuk satu tahun kehadiranku untuk _brand_ itu. Membeli beberapa Gucci dan Dior sama sekali bukan masalah besar juga _untukku_. _Aku_ bisa membelinya." Tao menatap Kris tajam dan napas tersengal.

"Satu hal yang bisa kauberikan untukku dan tidak bisa kubeli dengan uangku adalah margamu," Tao membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung di udara dengan dramatis. "Namamu, Wu Yifan."

Kris mengepalkan tangannya. "Kita sudah membahas ini, Taotao," katanya. "Aku akan sesegera mungkin menceraikannya setelah mendapatkan semua uangnya. Aku harus membalaskan dendamku sendiri. Agendaku sendiri."

"Dan bukankah _aku_ diikutsertakan dalam agenda itu?" sela Tao setajam samurai yang menebas udara di antara mereka.

"Memang!" sergah Kris. "_Kau_ adalah segalanya untukku. _Kaulah_ yang akan menjadi istriku selamanya,"

Tao bersedekap mendengarnya; matanya berkilat-kilat dengan emosi mengerikan sementara Kris melangkah mendekat dan memeluknya. Tidak mendapatkan serangan lagi, Kris mempererat pelukannya dan mencium lembut ceruk di belakang telinga mungil Tao dan menjilatnya intim.

"Kaulah gadis yang kuinginkan untuk mengisi ranjangku, Taotao. Kau kekasihku. Hanya kau. Luhan bukanlah ancaman sama sekali; dia hanya benda tidak bernyawa yang kebetulan berkilau oleh potensinya menjadi alat membalaskan dendamku," bisik Kris di lehernya. "Memanfaatkan ayahnya yang bodoh serta ibunya yang tumpul itu semudah mengendalikan _Ken doll_."

Tao bergeming sementara bibir Kris mengeksplorasi tubuhnya. "Aku butuh sebuah bukti untuk itu,"

Kris mendongak dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang masih dingin. Jika Kris ingin membawa gadis itu ke ranjang, maka Kris masih harus berjuang untuk itu. Dia menatap Tao serius. "Apa saja," katanya mantap. Dia tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam memberikan apa yang Tao inginkan. Jadi, saat mengatakan _apa saja_, itu berarti _segalanya_ akan diberikan Kris untuk Tao.

Tao mendongak memandang Kris yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Amarah masih menggelegak di dalam tubuhnya saat menatap Kris. "Aku selalu percaya saat kau mengatakan _apa saja_. Bahkan saat aku memintamu meninggalkan Oh Sena sialan itu,"

"Oh Sena?" ulang Kris bingung sejenak sebelum mengerti. "Ah, kakak perempuan Oh Sehun," gumamnya seolah Oh Sena bukanlah hal penting di hidupnya. Kris tertawa. "Aku akan membuang apa saja untukmu, Huang Zitao…" gumamnya lalu mengecup sudut bibir Tao.

Tao membelai tubuh Kris dan menemukan titik-titik yang membuat namja itu mendesah senang. Tao sudah memiliki Kris selama dua tahun lebih; Tao tahu bagian tubuh mana yang membuat namja itu mendesah senang. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka kancing kemeja Kris dan menyapunya terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh sempurna Kris yang berkilau oleh sinar lampu. Tao membelai tubuh itu dengan jemarinya.

"Akankah kau melakukannya untukku?" bisik Tao.

"Tentu saja," balas Kris tersenyum. "Kata-katamu konyol,"

Tao tersenyum separo dan senyuman itu tidak menyentuh matanya. "Kau boleh membawaku ke ranjang setelah menjanjikan satu hal untukku, Wu Yifan," katanya.

"Apa saja," balas Kris cepat.

Tao menatapnya tanpa memutuskan kontak selama beberapa menit lalu berbisik, "Nikahi aku sebelum kau menikahi Xi Luhan…"

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

**G_No **(ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ happy reading ^^), **Kiela Yue** (eon belon baca chap lima di navigasi ya? Hehe baca ne eon ^^ gomapta pujiannya ^^ *bow*), **Guest** (Jaeseop itu janusnya Sehun chingu ^^ *Jae: oh jadi gitu? Sekarang nistain appa sendiri gitu?* *author: mian appaa~~~ *sungkeman* ntar mungkin bakal author jelasin kenapa dia bisa menghasut sehun di chap selanjutnya ^^ tapi ada beberapa bagian di sini udh ngarah ke sana kok ^^ gomapta ne ^^), **luhan deer** (ini lanjutannya chingu ^^ happy reading ^^), **Oh Luhan** (hehehe hamil? Tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya XD kalo buka rahasia di sini, gak asik dong? XD ini lanjutannya, happy reading ne ^^), **middang** (calm down, chagiyaa XD mereka bakal bersatu kok tenaaaanngg~~ cobaannya aja yg banyak ^^ ini lanjutannya ^^), **younlaycious88** (ini lanjutannya XD maaf ya kalo ff ini updatenya sering lama soalnya nyari feelnya agak susah XD rumit geneh XD eh, chingu jadi invite gak? :3 langsung chat ya supaya gak ke-delcont u.u), **ByunBaekshin** (hehe mian ne di ff yg mana tau itu namanya salah XD soalnya otomatis ketulisnya gitu XD ini chap selanjutnya ^^ aduh makasih pujiannya ne? jangan kebanyakan muji ah, ntar author mimisan XD happy reading ne? makasih udh jadi reviewer setiaaa~~ *mmuuaahh* XD), **Keybin** (udah direview aja seneng kok ^^ syukurlah kalo suka XD ini lanjutannya, happy reading ne? ^^), **nstunggadewi** (ini udah lanjut eon XD maaf yaa lama bangeett :3 habis baru ada feel buatnya sekarang XD sibukk~~ XD happy reading ne? ^^), **XiaoLutan** (wkwkwkwk ini bihun cadel udah kena karma dari awal kok XD happy reading ne chingu ^^), **Niiraa** (hehe makasih nee ^^ *bow* ini lanjutannya ^^ happy reading ^^), **uwiechan92** (aduuuhh pujiannya cetar banget XD maluuu *nutup mukak* makasih yaa udah suka semuanyaa *bow* ini lanjutannya semoga suka ne ^^), **exindira** (hihi iya adekku sayaang :* ini udah lanjut XD hamil? Hehehe tunggu aja deh nanti yaaa XD *digampar*), **Yo Yong** (rencananya ngeluarin multichapter baru XD baca di author's corner ne XD ini lanjutannya, happy reading ya? Akhirnya happy ending kok ^^ tenang aja ^^), **meidi96** (tenang aja ^^ sehun juga kesiksa kookk~~ jadi gak cuma Luhan doang ^^ semuanya bakal kesiksa di sini. Tao, Lulu, Lay, Sehun, Kyungsoo… semuanya XD *ketawa jahat* *diketekin Kris*), **Fishyhae Xiaolu** (eonni gacape tuh nulis segitu banyak? XD hehe makasih ne eon? Ini juga kan idenya eon ^^ maaf ff ini lama updatenya nee? *sungkeman* saranghaeee~~ :*), **HyunRa** (perlahan tpi pasti bakal author jelasin kenapa Lulu jdi sasaran semua balas dendam ya ^^ sbnernya gara2 bapaknya juga sih yang berekele ^^ tenang aja semuany happy ending walaupun lulu smpe kayak gini. Toh sehun juga tersiksa getoh ^^ smpe silet2an segala lagi demi lupain lulu ^^ makasih yaa udah suka semuanyaa ^^ aiihh senengnya XD), **zoldyk** (this is the next chapter for ya chingu ^^ happy reading ^^), **Amortentia Chan** (hmm… namanya bikin negative thinking gitu yak XD tianlie-nya bagus ^^ mapta ne? :3 *bbuing2 ini lanjutannya semoga suka yaa XD)

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan? D_O

.

Author's Corner:

Hehehe annyeong~ *ditimpuk* XD

FF ini sengaja di update lama2 sampe pembaca kesel nunggunya XD supaya efeknya makin uwaaahhh XD hehe bohong deng boong XD sebenernya sih karena feeling buat FF ini hilang muncul kek ombak -_-' juga karena belakangan ini author susah banget buat FF; ide mandek, kepala pusing, liat netbook aja maleeeeessss banget rasanya -_- untung bisa nyelesain chap ini :D

Aduh, ceritanya makin ruwet aja neh -_- gatau nih, tangan author punya pikiran sendiri buat nulisnya. Tiba-tiba hasilnya gini. Chapter ini sama sekali gak di edit, udah gak ada tenaga XD jadi kalo ada typho maaf ne? *bow*

Sebenernya ada ide FF multichap baru yg bakal di post setelah FF ini tamat ^^ bukan berarti FF ini bakalan cepet tamatnya chingu sayaang XD tapi itu nunggu soalnya nanti takutnya kelimpungan updatenya XD

Judulnya (astungkara rencananya) **THE BANE ISLAND SERIES** XD menarik gak sih? :3 duh iya deng ketahuan XD judulnya gitu gara2 author ngepens gila sama Magnus Bane XD penyihir luar biasa keren n imut pacarnya Alec di Mortal Instruments; ada yg baca gak di sini? XD mungkin tunggu ini ato **MY PLAYBOY BUNNY **tamat baru itu di post XD

Tapi itu NANTI yaa XD For now,

Happy reading and review, pleasee~~? *bbuing2 ^^

Khamsahamnida~~!

.


	7. Dree

**Éclairé Oh** _featuring_ **Fishyhae Xiaolu**

.

Chapter 6:

_Dree…_

.

_Sehun_:

_Cinta inilah yang membuatku tiba di beranda hatimu…_

_Namun cinta ini juga yang menendangku keluar dari ruang hatimu…_

_Rindu ini yang membuatku menghampiri bulan dan mempersuntingnya walau aku tahu matahari takkan pernah mengizinkanku…_

_Namun rindu ini juga yang menarikku jatuh menghantam bumi…_

_Bolehkah kita memilih sebuah percabangan hidup lain untuk dijalani?_

_Aku tidak ingin terlahir menjadi seorang Oh,_

_Tiada juga seorang Xi untukmu…_

_Apakah nama ini akan berarti?_

_Bukankah Shakespeare mengatakan bunga yang harum akan tetap kita namai mawar?_

_Dendamkah ini yang berdenyut di hatiku?_

_Atau cintaku untukmu_…?

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

_Jika aku adalah seorang penyair,_

_Aku takkan memilih Korea sebagai latar dari cerita ini…_

_Aku akan membuat sebuah pulau dengan ujung penaku;_

_Menggambarkan pulau tulang belulang dan penuh darah_

_Tanahnya hitam anyir…_

_Pohonnya berupa tulang-tulang manusia yang berjejer menjadi sebuah hiasan kaca_

_Seperti ladang Persephone di Dunia Bawah…_

_Seoul…_

_Terlalu lemah untuk menampung semua dendam yang berkecamuk ini…_

_Terlalu lemah untuk menampung cinta yang kubisikkan untuk Romeo-ku…_

_Nyaris hancur karena terlalu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya_

_Jika aku penyair, aku takkan memilih Korea sebagai latar cerita ini…_

_Sayangnya, aku bukanlah seorang penyair._

Luhan meletakkan penanya di atas seprai sutra harum yang baru saja diganti di ranjang raksasanya. Tangannya meraba tekstur buta di atas seprainya; ujung-ujung sarafnya menerima respon halus dari tekstur di bawahnya dan mengirimkan impuls cepat ke otaknya yang langsung memberikannya informasi tentang rasa itu.

_Lembut…_

Luhan mendongak ke atap kanopinya yang berkerut sambil menyapu bukunya jatuh dari pangkuannya. Memandang ke sana dan mendesah saat pikirannya kembali teralihkan ke wajah tampan seorang lelaki yang telah memetakan bintang di tubuhnya. Melukis gairah dengan tinta cinta dan memberikannya sebuah pengetahuan baru tentang menjadi seorang perempuan.

Tangannya terangkat naik dan menekuk seperti kelopak teratai di hadapannya; jemari itu gemetaran saat mengingat rasa hangat lengket yang disentuhnya saat mereka berbagi keintiman bernama seks. Jemari itu bergerak perlahan menutup sebelum kembali membuka dengan perlahan; menikmati setiap tarikan otot yang terasa di sana dan takjub karenanya.

Keindahan ini miliknya, kan?

Semua ini milik Luhan…

Luhan membawa lengannya ke sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui atap kaca di atas kamarnya dan mengamati warna keemasan yang menari dari kulitnya seolah Tuhan telah menanamkan berkilo-kilo bubuk permata di tubuhnya. Kukunya yang panjang runcing dibubuhi kuteks dan manikur sempurna dengan bulatan-bulatan bulan mungil di bagian bawahnya, warna merah jambu sehat kukunya. Jemarinya lentik dan kuku itu membuat tangannya seperti tangan penyihir. Seseorang yang bisa membuat orang lain berubah menjadi kodok.

Ini adalah tubuh seorang Xi Luhan.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengklaim tubuh ini selain dirinya.

Luhan menyapukan jemarinya di rambutnya yang halus, ringan, tebal, dan keemasan. Merasakan teksturnya yang berserat rongga dan aroma harum mawar yang menguar dari sana. Luhan merapikan anak rambut di keningnya dan mendesah.

Keindahan sejenis ini hanya tercipta untuk keindahan yang sama.

Dan bagaimana dirinya bersatu dengan tubuh namja lain yang sama sempurnanya, begitu menakjubkan.

Apakah itu hanya karena dia pernah bersetubuh hanya dengan satu orang?

Tidak.

Luhan yakin Sehun tercipta untuknya.

Hanya saja, terlalu banyak cobaan yang mencoba menghalangi mereka untuk bersama. Urusan tetek bengek tentang bisnis dan balas-membalas dendam konyol yang anehnya disyukuri Luhan.

Jika Sehun tidak ingin membalaskan dendamnya, Sehun tidak akan bertemu dengannya.

Mereka tidak akan pernah membagi hal intim bernama seks walaupun itu hanya berupa malam singkat dan titik puncak tidak kurang dari sebelas menit.

Sebelas menit yang mengubah seluruh hidup mereka.

Luhan menghela napas lirih dan kembali meraih buku dan penannya.

Kembali menarikannya di atas selembar kertas bersih di hadapannya…

_Seandainya aku adalah seorang penyair_…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Sosok tubuh kurus tinggi albino itu duduk di sudut terlupakan sebuah bistro mungil di pinggiran Seoul. Aroma masakan khas Thailand tercium dari bagian dapurnya tapi namja itu tidak tergoda untuk mencicipi sedikit pun masakan itu. Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk dengan matanya yang merah dan digantungi kantung mata mencolok di atas kulitnya. Dia kelihatan tidak tidur selama berhari-hari; tangannya sibuk menarik-narik lengan panjang sweter tipisnya sementara dia membersit seperti orang sakit.

Sehun menuduk menatap lengannya dan mencoba menyembunyikan bekas luka silang-menyilang yang masih nampak di sana. Sehun tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini. Biasanya setelah menyilet, dia akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tapi belakangan cara itu sudah tidak berhasil lagi. Dia selalu terbangun dan merasa sakit fisik dan pikiran karena tidak menemukan Luhan di sisinya.

Bagian tubuhnya yang begitu sensitif selalu berdenyut pedih setiap kali hasratnya tidak terpenuhi. Mimpinya selalu sama. Mimpi erotis tentang malaikat emas yang menghampirinya dan mengizinkannya mereguk anggur lalu meninggalkannya sebelum klimaks.

Sehun benci saat dirinya tidak mampu mencapai klimaks.

Sehun meraih selembar tisu di hadapannya dan membersit keras ke arah tisu itu dan terbatuk. Lengannya terasa berdenyut tapi dia bertahan. Dia harus tetap di sana untuk membahas rencanya besarnya dengan Tao.

Bel mungil di atas pintu bistro berbunyi dan Sehun mendongak persis seperti hal yang dilakukannya selama satu jam terakhir dan mendesah kesal menemukan gadis tinggi bersepatu bot hingga ke pahanya yang terlihat modis dan cantik melangkah memasuki ruangan. Saat dia melakukannya, semua orang tidak bisa untuk _tidak_ melihatnya. Kesan otoriter, percaya dirinya; semua menarik mata untuk melihatnya. Memerhatikannya.

_Well_, dia jelas akan kesulitan untuk menjadi seorang mata-mata.

"Aku terlambat?" tanya gadis itu saat tiba di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau tahu itu sendiri," balas Sehun malas dengan basa-basi tidak penting tentang itu. Sehun lebih baik menunggu di sini semalaman daripada pulang dan mendapati dirinya terbangun di malam hari karena mimpi menyebalkannya tentang Luhan dan semua hal-hal erotis yang bisa mereka bagi di ranjang.

Tao tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapan Sehun sementara pelayan datang menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan. "Kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Tao tersenyum.

"Mereka punya daging manusia? Yang bayi?" balas Sehun sambil merogoh tasnya untuk menarik keluar sebundel kertas lecek yang apak.

Pelayan itu pucat mendengarnya dengan terbata-bata dia bertanya pada Tao padahal dia terlihat sudah ingin berlari dari sana.

Tao tertawa renyah. "Jangan judes begitu jika kau tidak mau makan," katanya lalu menoleh ke pelayan itu. "Bisakah kau membawakan kami minuman dingin terbaik dari Thailand? Namja di hadapanku ini butuh es di kepalanya yang berkobar," dia tersenyum begitu manis hingga pelayan itu menjadi sedikit tenang.

Dia mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Tao yang sekarang menatap Sehun yang menjatuhkan bundelan kertas di hadapannya.

"Xi Xianlie," kata Sehun kalem.

Tao meraih semua kertas itu dan memindainya. "Terkesan." Katanya tersenyum membaca semuanya. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Kau membobol rumahnya malam-malam atau apa?" dia membalik dokumen itu dengan ribut. "Ah. Kau tidak lupa menyapa Juliet kecilmu kan? Memberinya ciuman selamat tinggal atau apa," dia terkekeh sambil membaca selembar kertas di hadapannya dengan tertarik seolah itu adalah peta harta karun dunia.

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya walaupun hatinya merasakan tusukan sembilu—tidak, lebih mirip tombak panas—ke dalam hatinya yang sudah sejak lama berlubang-lubang seperti keju Swiss. Dia menghela napas untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. "Aku hanya tinggal menelepon seseorang dan menawarkan kerja sama yang menguntungkan padanya,"

Tao tersenyum ke dokumennya. "Kerja sama apa yang kautawarkan jika aku boleh tahu?"

Sehun menarik lengan sweternya dengan rikuh sebelum terbatuk serak dan berat lalu menjawab dengan parau. "Xi Xianlie punya musuh lebih banyak daripada teman,"

Tao membalik sebuah kertas dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun. "'Xi Xianlie,'" bacanya terbalik dengan tenang dan sugestif. "'Terkenal lebih disukai musuhnya alih-alih temannya,'"

"Dia didikan Lucifer," kata Sehun mendorong dokumen itu kembali ke arah Tao. "Bagaimana pacarmu?"

Rahang Tao berubah keras saat mendengarnya dan suasana menjadi canggung dan penuh aura dendam seorang perempuan. "Aku memintanya menikahiku sebelum menikahi Luhan," katanya setengah menggeram.

Di luar dugaan, Sehun tertawa serak dan penuh ejekan. "Aku Romeo-nya, dan _kau_ yang meminta Kris menikahimu sebelum menikahi Luhan?" tawanya. "Aku bisa menjadi seorang pendeta untuk itu. Caranya ada di internet,"

Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuknya yang selalu membuat siapa saja mengigil karenanya tapi itu bukan Sehun. Tatapan namja itu jauh lebih menusuk dan dingin; tatapan seorang namja yang dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya. Namja yang sudah melihat kekejaman dunia lebih banyak dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan Sehun memenangkan pertarungan pandangan itu dengan telak hanya dalam seperempat detik.

"Tawaran yang sangat baik hati," komentar Tao sambil kembali menatap dokumen di tangannya. "Siapa sumbermu?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Dia lebih suka disebut Ange du Secret—Malaikat Rahasia," katanya ringan saat pelayan tadi datang ke meja mereka untuk menghidangkan es yang terlihat enak. Walaupun menikmati es saat musim gugur adalah pilihan buruk tapi Sehun bersyukur Tao memesan es karena dia butuh substansi dingin untuk luka-lukanya. "Dia tahu seberapa banyak uang yang kauhabiskan untuk _boots_ itu,"

Tao melirik sepatunya dan tersenyum separo. "Ange du Secret?" ulangnya. "Nama yang sangat provokatif," komentarnya. "Dan membuatku semakin penasaran dengan rupanya."

"Dia akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kotormu tanpa bertanya." Balas Sehun menyendok esnya ke atas selembar saputangan. Susu kental manisnya membuat jemari Sehun lengket tapi dia mengabaikannya dan menempelkan es itu ke lengannya. Sejuknya es membuat lukanya sedikit membaik.

Tao melirik gerakan itu tapi mengabaikannya dengan sopan. "Dia lelaki?" tanyanya membaca semua data lengkap Xi Xianlie di tangannya. _Semuanya_. Bahkan catatan kesehatannya, hasil labnya setiap tiga bulan, laporan keuangannya, rekening listriknya, semua skandalnya. Dan yang paling teranyar, pemeriksaan polisi dan unit korupsi di rumahnya terkait dengan kematian Oh Junghwa.

"Perempuan," sahut Sehun mendesis tertahan saat es mengenai lukanya yang terbuka.

Tao melirik gerakan itu lagi sebelum menatap Sehun. "Perempuan?" ulangnya sedikit kaget. "Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya?"

"Dia…," Sehun terlihat kesulitan memilih kata sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Tangkas, cepat, tepat, dan ringan."

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Tao lagi; sangat penasaran pada Ange du Secret ini.

Sehun tertawa dan menjatuhkan saputangan penuh esnya di meja dengan suara keretak keras seperti semangkuk batu yang menghujani meja. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dia?" tanyanya geli. "Kau ingin bekerja sama?"

Tatapan Tao membuat Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Dia mahal, Tao." Katanya seolah Tao tidak memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk itu.

"Aku punya uang," balas Tao dengan rahang keras.

Sehun tertawa; seolah perkataan Tao tadi adalah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah di dengarnya. "Dia tidak mau uangmu," katanya tersenyum separo seperti serigala kutub putih bersih yang mendapati ada seekor kelinci kutub lemah di hadapannya.

Tao mengerutkan alis. "Jenis bayaran apa yang diinginkannya?"

Sehun meliriknya sekilas. "Dia akan meminta sesuatu yang sesuai dengan informasi yang kaubutuhkan," sahutnya dengan nada suara penuh rahasia. "Katakanlah…," Sehun tersenyum misterius. "Dia bisa saja meminta kekasihmu untuk bercinta dengannya dan kau tidak boleh menolak setelah semua yang dikerjakannya tanpa bertanya,"

Tao langsung pucat dan menggenggam dokumen di tangannya dengan kencang. Jantungnya berdebar kacau mendengarnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi itu. Semua orang sehat dan waras akan menjauhi Ange du Secret. Itu rahasia umum di dunia gelap bisnis. "Apa memangnya yang kauinginkan darinya? Informasi perusahaan Wu?"

"Informasi Xi Luhan,"

Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah pucat dan mata terbelalak sejenak sebelum dia mengendalikannya dengan sempurna. "Untuk apa itu?"

Tangan Tao yang menggenggam dokumen mengepal. "Aku ingin membunuhnya,"

Sehun menatapnya sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajah. "Aku akan sangat berhati-hati dengan kata kerja itu jika aku adalah kau,"

"Faktanya kau bukanlah aku; sesederhana itu," balas Tao mulus dan meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja dan menyentilnya ke arah Sehun yang menangkapnya sebelum menabrak mangkuk kaca dengan kondensasi es yang penuh di permukaannya.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin melakukannya? Dia membunuh orangtuamu?" tanya Sehun menatapnya dingin.

_Sial_, pikir Tao. Hanya Sehun yang bisa memberikannya tatapan sedingin itu. Tatapan tahu segalanya yang membuat Tao mengigil. Mata dingin itu membuat tulang punggung Tao seolah berubah menjadi _marshmallow_. Seberapa banyak yang dilihat namja ini dalam kehidupannya?

"Kau, aku, dan Kris memiliki tujuan yang sama," tandas Sehun kalem. "Dan itu adalah tua bangka sialan ini," jemarinya yang kurus menusuk sebuah foto di dokumen. Foto Xianlie. "Kita akan menghancurkannya bersama dan mengesampingkan potensi pembunuhan Luhan di dalamnya,"

"Karena kau mencintainya,"

Sehun tahu dia mencintai Luhan. Sangat tahu. Tapi saat seseorang mengatakan tentang itu, Sehun merasakan tusukan besi panas itu lagi. Napasnya langsung tercekat dengan suara keras yang memalukan sementara Tao menatapnya dengan dagu terangkat. Sangat berbeda saat kepalamu meneriakkan kata yang sama dengan ketika orang lain mengatakannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling sama sekali.

Rasanya seperti ditampar bolak-balik.

"Bukan," kata Sehun serak; giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosinya. "Aku hanya memiliki emosi bernama dendam," dia balas menatap Tao dengan mata vampirnya yang dingin. Gadis itu memalingkan wajah setelah tiga puluh detik yang terasa begitu lama. "Aku tidak pernah mencintainya,"

Kepalanya menolak. Otaknya dan hatinya bersamaan menjerit saat dia mengatakan itu. Menjerit _keras-keras_ tentang cintanya pada Luhan yang mulai tidak tertahankan lagi. Setiap inci tubuhnya menginginkan Luhan; semuanya. Bahkan wujud karnivora kelelakiannya.

Sehun sudah berlatih setiap hari semenjak dia tidak bisa tidur untuk mengatakan kebohongan absolut itu tanpa getaran sama sekali.

_Aku tidak mencintai Luhan_.

Itu sebuah kebohongan keji yang bahkan membuat Sehun sendiri langsung merasa lemas setelah mengucapkannya. Sehun mencintai Luhan. Memuja gadis itu dengan seluruh hidupnya. Ingin memeluknya, menjadikan gadis itu ratunya, memiliki gadis itu di rumahnya, di ranjangnya; di mana saja yang diizinkan dunia untuk dimilikinya bersama gadis itu.

Tangannya mengepal di bawah meja.

"Hanya karena gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan semua ini," kata Sehun lagi. "Tujuan kita adalah Xianlie. Bukan anaknya,"

Alis Tao berkerut sejenak sebelum dia mendongak. "Jujur sajalah, Sehun," katanya. "Kau akan lebih menikmati saat tua bangka itu terpuruk karena malaikatnya hamil di luar nikah, membawa aib besar untuk keluarganya. Bayangkan apa yang dipikirkannya saat anaknya dinodai oleh keturunan musuhnya sendiri. Darah Oh akan mengalir di tubuh mungil cucu haramnya. Anak haram itu yang nantinya akan mewarisi seluruh perusahaannya sehingga dia tidak bisa menyingkirkannya." Tao tersenyum dingin dan kaku. "Aku tahu _kau_ menikmatinya, Sehun. Pertunjukannya sudah dimulai, kau dan aku hanya bisa menontonnya."

Tangan Sehun mengepal begitu kuat hingga dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dia bisa melepaskan kepalan tangan itu.

Tao menatapnya tajam dan sekali itu, Tao memenangkan pertarungan.

"Kita semua tahu, _kau_lah orang yang memulai pertunjukannya…"

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

"Kemana Luhan?"

Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, Suho, dan Yixing mendongak ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap mereka semua sambil memainkan botol soda di tangannya. Yixing bergegas menyeka lelehan es krim di sudut bibirnya saat mendengar itu.

"Luhan sedang sakit," katanya mengangkat bahu dan mendesah penuh terima kasih saat Suho mengulurkan sehelai tisu padanya. Suho memberinya tatapan penuh cinta yang membuatnya merona sejenak.

"Sakit?" suara Baekhyun meningkat beberapa desibel. "Dan kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar dia duduk kembali. "Kau nyaris menelan Yixing-jie bulat-bulat," katanya membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Kita harus menjenguknya, kan?" kejar Xiumin. "Aku akan membelikan beberapa buah,"

Yixing tersedak lagi dan Suho langsung merangkulnya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut sambil berbisik yang terdengar seperti; '_pelan-pelan, sesangero._' Tapi Yixing tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena sedang terbatuk dan melambai ke arah Baekhyun dan Xiumin dengan panik.

"Ani, ani!" katanya. "Kalian tidak usah menjenguknya!"

Baekhyun dan Xiumin tidak boleh melihat sosok rapuh Luhan sekarang. Mereka hanya akan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan dan membuat Yixing terpaksa menceritakan semuanya. Dan Yixing sangat menghormati privasi Luhan tentang semua itu. Luhan menceritakan semuanya padanya beberapa hari lalu sambil menangis terisak-isak. Akhirnya lelap setelah lelah menangis.

Dan cerita semacam itu tidak untuk dibagikan ke teman-temannya.

Sama sekali tidak.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia tidak terkena demam hitam, kan?" balas Xiumin merengut. "Kenapa kita tidak boleh menjenguknya?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat hingga poninya terlempar menutupi matanya tapi gadis itu bergeming. "Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Yixing-jie?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Yixing nyaris tersedak lagi, tapi Suho meremas tangannya sehingga dia merasa tenang. Yixing menoleh ke kekasihnya yang _charming_ dan begitu kharismatik itu dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat. Ada janji di sana; janji kecil yang selalu bisa difahami Suho dengan sangat tepat.

"Kita akan menjenguk Luhan." kata Suho dengan suaranya yang sugestif menenangkan. "Tapi bukan sekarang, mungkin gadis itu sedang sangat parah sehingga tidak bisa meladeni dua kelinci cerewet seperti kalian. Izinkanlah gadis malang itu beristirahat dulu," katanya dengan nada membujuk seperti seorang ayah yang membujuk anak gadisnya untuk tidur. Seperti dongeng yang tiba di akhir bahagia selama-lamanya.

Yixing meremas tangan Suho dan berbisik. "Trims,"

Suho tersenyum begitu lembut ke arahnya. "_Anytime_," balasnya mengusap buku jemari Yixing dengan lembut.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin memberengut mendengar kata-kata Suho tapi urung membangkang karena Suho memang selalu menemukan hal-hal benar sebagai argumentasinya. Mereka biasanya menghindari berdebat dengan Yixing saat Suho juga berada di ruangan yang sama karena Suho hanya kan mengembalikan kata-kata mereka dengan susunan berubah.

Dan, ah, jangan lupakan itu.

Nada suara seindah malaikat.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun _benci_ itu.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

_Seandainya aku penyihir,_

_Aku akan menyihir sebuah tangga di sisi tubuh naga yang bergelung di kakimu_

_Memanjat naik dan menyanyikan serenade hingga kau terbangun dari tidur nyenyakmu_

_Aku akan menyihir naga itu hilang dan membawamu terbang dengan sapuku_

_Mengelilingi bulan,_

_Menari bersama matahari,_

_Melempar bintang dan cinta,_

_Mandi di antara supernova…_

_Seandainya aku penyihir…_

Di sinilah Sehun hari ini. Berdiri di rumah kekasih Jaeseop, Eli, yang kebetulan berada tepat di sebelah rumah Xianlie. Eli berasal dari keluarga yang sama beradanya dengan keluarga Luhan tapi tidak memilih intrik kotor dalam bisnisnya. Mereka memproduksi mobil yang sudah mulai digunakan di seluruh dunia sehingga pundi-pundi uang terkumpul dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Sehun duduk di atas ranjang Eli yang sejajar dengan kamar raksasa Luhan. Dari sana Sehun bisa melihat jendela besar gaya Belanda yang besar dan menjorok serta balkonnya. Tirai tipisnya sudah diturunkan tapi lampu masih menyala dan Sehun masih melihat siluet tubuh perempuan duduk menekuk kakinya di atas ranjang. Menunduk ke benda kotak di hadapannya dan pena yang menari di tangannya.

_Menulis_, pikir Sehun getir. _Gadis itu menulis_.

Apa yang ditulisnya? Apakah tentang cintanya pada Sehun? Atau kebenciannya?

Sehun telah menghancurkan hidupnya hanya karena alasan konyol balas-membalas dendam ini. Demi itu Sehun telah melibatkan seorang gadis yang tidak faham apa pun ke dalamnya. Terlalu jauh. Dan bahkan menjadi alat pembalasan dendamnya.

Sehun merasa jahat.

_Sangat_ jahat dan tidak termaafkan.

Jemarinya berlari di atas luka carut-marut di lengannya tanpa sadar sambil mengamati kamar di hadapannya. Pintu ganda kamar yang ditempati Sehun tiba-tiba terbuka dan gadis tinggi yang terkesan mungil bertubuh sintal menggoda berdiri di sana. Rambutnya ikal mayang sepanjang pinggul dan ada kesan berbahaya di wajahnya yang lancip eksotis.

"Sampai kapan kau menginvansi kamarku?" tanyanya.

"Eli," balas Sehun kalem.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk dan mendaratkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun; membuat ranjang bergoyang sejenak sebelum diam. Gadis itu menatap Xi Luhan di kamarnya sebelum mendengus dan tersenyum.

"Merindukan bulan, ya?" tanyanya mengejek.

Sehun meraih kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya tanpa memalingkan wajah sedikit pun dari siluet Luhan dikejauhan. "_Shikeurro_," gumamnya.

Eli memberengut sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Kau ini, setidaknya sopan sedikit, _Magnae_! Aku sudah dua puluh dua!"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

Eli kembali serius dan mendesah; matanya tertumbuk pada luka di lengan Sehun. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" tanyanya lirih.

"Sampai dendamku terbalaskan," balas Sehun lancar.

"Dan setelahnya?"

"Tentu aku bahagia,"

"Bahagiakah kau _sekarang_? Di sini? Di kamarku? Menatap bulan cantik yang begitu dekat tapi tidak bisa kauraih?"

Ekspresi Sehun berubah menjadi terganggu sebelum menoleh ke kekasih Jaeseop di sisinya. Eli satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah terganggu pada tatapannya, persis seperti Jaeseop. Eli malah balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sama dinginnya sehingga Sehun mendengus dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Kau berpikir aku tidak bisa memahaminya?" tanya Eli lagi. "Aku memahaminya," Eli menepuk paha Sehun dengan lembut dan tersenyum. "Mencintai adalah bagian dari tubuh manusia. Kau tidak boleh melawannya. Benar atau salah, cinta hadir untuk membuatnya tiada. Garis dan dinding pemisah itu akan hancur di depan cinta. Jika kau mencintainya, katakanlah padanya. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri…"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, El," balas Sehun walapun dalam hati dia merasa ingin pergi dari sini atau menangis di pelukan Eli jika Jaeseop mengizinkan. Dalam beberapa hal, Eli mirip Sena. Aroma tubuhnya, pemilihan katanya, dan ekspresi penuh kasihnya.

Jika saja kekasih gadis itu bukan macan ganas yang haus darah dan overprotektif, Sehun lebih memilih menangis di pelukan Eli daripada menyilet tubuhnya. Sehun mengusap lukanya lagi dan meringis saat sentuhannya terlalu kuat.

"Dan kau selalu bisa menangis di sini jika ada masalah," Eli mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh luka Sehun. "Berhenti melakukan ini, Sehun…" tambahnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun.

Sehun ikut menyentuh luka itu. "Hanya rasa sakit inilah yang nyata," balas Sehun.

Tangan Eli menyentuh dadanya; tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdebar kacau karena kehadiran Luhan. "Tidakkah rasa sakit di balik jantung ini nyata?" tanya Eli berbisik. "Tidakkah keinginanmu untuk memiliki Luhan itu nyata?"

Sehun diam.

"Banyak sekali hal nyata yang ada di sekelilingmu tapi kau menolak untuk melihatnya, Sehun." Bisik Eli lagi dengan lembut. "Jangan menolaknya. Berhentilah melawan." Tangannya menguraikan simpul ketat kepalan tangan Sehun di pahanya. "Biarkan hidup membawamu kemana pun dia ingin…"

"Itu artinya pangkuan Luhan," geram Sehun tersengal; berusaha keras menahan tangisannya.

Hatinya terkoyak-koyak. Kematian orangtuanya, lalu kakaknya, dan sekarang cintanya yang tidak bisa diraihnya. Sehun merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu saat dia masih adalah mahasiswa cerdas yang kaya raya. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintainya. Bukan simpati seperti ini.

Sehun ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama.

Sangat menginginkannya hingga terasa sakit ketika dia mengingatnya.

Jika saja dia masih seorang Oh Sehun yang lama; yang memiliki kedua orangtua serta kakak perempuannya, Sehun akan mempersunting Luhan. Mengajaknya kabur bersama untuk membina rumah tangga dan kebahagiaan tak terhingga.

Orangtua mereka tidak akan bermusuhan selamanya apalagi ketika mereka membawa pulang seorang Oh mungil yang menggemaskan.

Kepala Sehun berdenyut bersamaan dengan rasa sakit kebas di hatinya saat membayangkannya.

"Manusia gagal dan menyalahkan takdir karena mereka melawannya…" jemari Eli menelusuri garis tangan di telapak tangan Sehun. "Melawan terlalu keras hingga mereka jatuh oleh gaya kelembaman mereka sendiri. Lalu siapa yang mereka salahkan saat mereka terjatuh? Ya. Takdir dan kehidupan. Apakah kau berdiri di sana juga? Menyalahkan takdir karena kau terlahir sebagai Oh Sehun dan dia sebagai Xi Luhan?"

"Kuberi kau pertanyaan bagus, El," Sehun menggeram. "Bagaimana jika itu adalah _kau_."

Eli tersenyum separo dan berdiri; meregangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing. Dia berjalan menghampiri jendela dan membuka tirainya juga pintu kacanya. Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus masuk dan Eli mengigil dalam pakaiannya yang minim sebelum beradaptasi dengan cepat.

"Aku akan membiarkannya memasuki kehidupanku. Membunuh ayahnya lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya," balasnya tenang. "Urusanmu dengan ayahnya, kan? Kenapa kau melibatkan Luhan? Pacarku mungkin setuju dan mendukungnya, tapi maaf, aku lebih berpikiran panjang,"

Sehun menatap tangannya. Dia sudah memikirkan itu seharian kemarin, dua hari lalu, dan seminggu belakangan ini. Rasa bersalah semakin membebaninya. Benarkah semua ini? Benarkah jalan yang dipilihnya untuk membalaskan dendamnya?

Kenapa dia tidak merasa bahagia?

Cinta memang melemahkannya.

Jaeseop benar.

Tapi kenapa Sehun malah… _bersyukur_ karena dia mencintai Luhan?

Jika ada gadis murni yang bisa membuat dosa hitam Sehun berubah menjadi putih kembali, gadis itu adalah Luhan.

Dan Sehun membutuhkan Luhan untuk setiap inci tubuhnya yang berdenyar.

Tidak kuasa lagi menahan impitan rasa pedih dan sakit dari semua penderitaannya, Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di kedua belah telapak tangannya dan meledak dalam tangisannya sendiri.

"Menangis bukan berarti kau lemah, Sehun…" bisik Eli membiarkan namja itu tersengal di ranjangnya. "Bagi kami para perempuan, pilihan menangis bukan karena kami lemah dan menyerah tapi karena kami terlalu keras untuk melawan… Ada saatnya tubuhmu sendiri tidak mampu mengimbangi pikiranmu dan menangis adalah cara paling mudah untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik. Masalah memang tidak akan selesai hanya dengan menangis, tapi menangis membuat pikiranmu jauh lebih jernih dari sebelumnya…"

Eli menghela napas; menyentuh pinggiran tirai kamarnya untuk menutupnya seraya menoleh ke kamar Luhan.

Melihat gadis itu melangkah keluar dan melakukan hal yang sama; keluar menuju balkonnya. Eli mengamati gadis itu dengan sendu; memikirkan betapa ironisnya dunia karena membiarkan dua sejoli yang saling mencintai itu terpisahkan oleh hal bernama dendam yang tragis. Gadis itu berdiri di balkon dan memandang langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang. Eli tidak berpikir Luhan akan menoleh ke balkonnya; mereka tidak pernah berkenalan sama sekali dan Luhan tidak pernah memedulikan balkon di seberang kamarnya selama ini. Tapi hari itu, Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya.

Dia menoleh tepat ke arah balkon Eli.

Isakan Sehun membuat Eli tersentak dan bergegas menutup balkonnya untuk menyembunyikan Sehun dan privasinya. Namja itu butuh waktu untuk menangis. Terlalu banyak luka yang telah ditanggungnya selama ini. Semua orang berhak menangis. Begitu pula Sehun. Tapi Eli terlalu lambat, dari ekspresi yang digunakan Luhan, Eli langsung tahu.

Luhan telah melihat Sehun.

Dan tangisannya…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Ruangan itu pengap dan terasa begitu sarat dengan aroma percintaan yang panas. Dua tubuh berbaring di atas ranjang dengan wajah berhadapan dan senyuman terkembang di wajah si lelaki yang terlihat begitu puas sambil merunduk ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang merah padam dan lelah.

"Aku selalu merasa sedang berada di sauna setiap kali habis bercinta denganmu…"

Tao menggumam samar saat Kris menarik ciuman lembut di pelipis hingga ke ujung dagunya. Tangan namja itu bergerak di tubuhnya yang lengket oleh keringat setelah percintaan mereka. Tao menggeliat berusaha menjauh dari Kris karena seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut protes setelah bercinta habis-habisan dengan Kris.

"_Gege_ harus menepati janji," gumam Tao meringis saat jemari Kris mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang paling sakit dengan lembut; mengenyahkan sakitnya dengan perlahan.

"Janji?" bisik Kris di telinganya. "Menikahimu?"

Tao menatapnya dengan mata separo terbuka. "Aku akan menuntut _Gege_ atas itu. Bila perlu aku akan membakar gereja tempat _Gege_ menikahi Xi Luhan,"

Kris tertawa serak sebelum mengecup bibirnya yang bengkak dan basah. "Aku akan menikahimu. Apakah PACS cukup?"

"Tidak," balas Tao cepat. "Aku mau _menikah_." Dia menekankan dengan galak apa yang diinginkannya.

Kris menatapnya tanpa daya. "PACS tidak ada bedanya dengan menikah," katanya menjelaskan.

"Jangan mulai menguliahiku tentang PACS dan kesamaannya dengan menikah karena _aku_ sudah tahu semuanya!" balas Tao menepis tangan Kris dari tubuhnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengumpat keras saat gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Kris ikut duduk di ranjang mereka dan mendesah. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau PACS?" tanyanya mengacak rambut pirangnya yang keemasan.

"Karena aku ingin _menikah_, Wu Yifan. _Menikah_ dengan _Gege_. Sesulit itukah menangkap maksudku? Aku benci saat semua orang yang kuinginkan berpaling ke Xi Luhan. Berlutut di kakinya seperti anjing kudisan yang merengek meminta daging di piringnya!" suara Tao bergema di apartemen itu dengan keras. Memantul di sudut dinding dan kembali ke arah Kris dengan sama kerasnya.

"Tao," Kris mengulurkan tangan tapi Tao menepisnya dan menghasilkan suara daging bertemu daging yang keras saat tangannya memukul tangan Kris. Kris menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi _slut_ simpanan _Gege_. Budak seks yang bisa _Gege _cari saat benda mati Xi itu tidak bisa mengimbangi _Gege_ dalam permainan seks _Gege _sendiri!" napas Tao tersengal saat dia mengatakannya.

"Haruskah kita membicarakan ini setiap kali habis bercinta? Hormon membuatku pusing," gerutu Kris memijat pelipisnya.

"Karena _Gege_ selalu bercinta setiap kali melangkah masuk ke apartemenku. Tidak peduli aku sedang lelah atau apa! _Gege _pikir aku ini apa?! Pembeda tipis antara aku dan pelacur di jalanan itu hanya _Gege_ tidak pernah meninggalkan uang di nakasku sebelum aku terbangun! Itu membuatku lebih murahan dari pelacur-pelacur itu! Jika _Gege _pikir semua benda mahal itu bisa _membeliku_, kau _salah besar_, Wu Yifan!" Tao gemetar menahan amarahnya sendiri.

"Nikahi aku atau tinggalkan aku," katanya dingin setelah beberapa saat dan membuat Kris terkejut bukan kepalang.

"T-tunggu, Taotao!" dia mencoba mengulurkan tangan lagi tapi Tao mendesis defensif seperti kobra terganggu sehingga Kris lagi-lagi membatalkan niatnya.

"Nikahi aku atau tinggalkan aku, Kris _gege_. Pilihannya hanya itu," ulangnya dingin dan bersedekap. "Apakah aku cukup berharga dari Xi Luhan? Atau _Gege_ juga lebih mementingkan dendammu pada Xianlie sehingga aku tidak ada harganya lagi?"

_Gege juga_…

"'Juga?'" tanya Kris dengan alis berkerut. "Aku _juga_? Memangnya siapa—_oh_,"

Tao mengigit lidahnya saat dia keceplosan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang bekerja sama dengan Oh Sehun saat mendengar nada suara dan pemahaman Kris. Namja itu terlihat sangat marah dan menyambar tubuh Tao yang menjerit kaget dan berguling di ranjang sehingga dia menindih Tao begitu erat di ranjang.

Napas Kris menghantam wajah Tao dengan keras dan kasar. Kris telah berubah menjadi binatang karnivora lapar. Matanya menggelap dan wajahnya merah padam. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Tao di atas dengan kuat hingga Tao merasa darahnya berhenti mengalir dan telapak tangannya kesemutan.

"Katakan." Geram namja di atasnya dengan sangat marah. "Apa. Yang. _Kau_. Lakukan. Bersama. _Oh. Sehun_." Geramnya penuh penekanan yang membuat Tao merasa sedang menghitung mundur kematiannya sendiri.

"Sakit, _Gege_!" isaknya sambil mencoba berkelit dari Kris yang menatapnya marah seperti singa yang teritorinya diganggu oleh penjantan lain. Betinanya diganggu.

"Katakan padaku." Ulang Kris bergeming oleh tangisan Tao di bawah tubuhnya. "Kau mulai bermain api dengan Oh Sehun?"

"D-dia bisa membantu _Gege_! Dia juga berencana membunuh Xianlie, _Gege_! Biarkan aku lepas dan menjelaskan!"

"Kau hanya akan kabur dariku, Setan kecil," geram Kris. "Jelaskan _sekarang_!"

Tao menelan ludah dan terisak. Baru mengerti apa arti pepatah:

_Jangan bermain api jika tidak ingin terbakar…_

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Xi Xianlie duduk di depan meja raksasa di ruangannya yang luas dan sejuk. Penyejuk ruangan meniupkan udara sejuk ke arahnya dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dua tim investigasi baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu setelah memeriksa dokumen-dokumennya dan menghitung nilai cair semua barang di ruangannya. Xianlie tidak pernah berpikir hidupnya bisa berubah menjadi serumit ini.

Tangan tuanya yang keriput memijat pelipisnya saat pintu ganda ruangannya diketuk dengan pelan dan tenang.

"Masuk," kata Xianlie serak dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar di kursinya yang berderit.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam seragam dengan _earphone_ mungil di telinganya memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tegap yang terlatih. Dia membawa sebuah amplop cokelat besar di tangannya. Amplop itu terlihat besar dan penuh.

"Ini yang Tuan inginkan," katanya saat berdiri di depan meja jati besar Xianlie dan meletakkan amplop itu di sana.

Xianlie meliriknya sebelum mendongak ke pengawalnya itu. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya.

"Dari Agen F-108," katanya serak.

Xianlie menguraikan jemarinya yang terbelit dalam simpul rikuh sebelum meraih amplop tebal itu. "Posisinya?" tanyanya.

Pengawal itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Xianlie. _Google Maps_. Ada titik merah yang berkedip di sana; menunjukkan dimana lokasi Agen F-108 berada. Xianlie mengamatinya sebelum mengangguk dan membuka amplopnya.

Membalikkannya sehingga isinya tumpah ruah ke atas mejanya.

Ribuan lembar foto yang diambil menggunakan kamera profesional dari sudut yang sempurna. Rahang Xianlie mengencang saat melihat satu gambar yang tergeletak di depan matanya. Napasnya mulai memburu saat otaknya bekerja dengan cepat merespon informasi di hadapannya.

Kepalan tangannya melayang ke mejanya dan mendarat dengan suara gedebuk nyaring yang membuat pengawal itu sedikit berjengit terkejut. Xianlie berdiri di kursinya dengan ribut sebelum menghantamkan satu kepalan tangannya lagi. Dia menunduk dengan wajah merah penuh kemarahan.

Semua foto itu membuatnya marah.

"Katakan pada Agen F-108 aku menunggunya di ruanganku satu jam lagi dan aku benar-benar berharap dia tidak akan terlambat karena jika dia terlambat, dia boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kepala bodoh sialannya itu!"

Pengawal itu langsung mengangguk mendengarnya. "Dimengerti, Tuan!" katanya membungkuk sebelum melangkah keluar dengan tangkas dan menekan _earphone_ mungil di telinganya dan bicara dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Xianlie berpaling dari pintu dan foto yang tersebar di atas mejanya. Emosi bergulung-gulung naik seperti sebuah tsunami yang siap memporak-porandakan semuanya. Tangannya mengepal lebih kuat di atas sebuah foto yang dibencinya.

Foto itu remuk di tangannya.

Semua warnanya yang tajam dan terfokus menghablur menjadi lipatan-lipatan beretak rambut. Membuatnya kabur menjadi sebuah gambar tidak berarti.

"Aku seharusnya menghabisi mereka _semua_…" gumamnya penuh dendam.

.

TBC ^^

.

Special Thanks to:

**XiaoLutan** (amnesia dong? XD iya gwaenchanayo ^^ makasih ya udah di review ^^ ini lanjutannya semoga sama bagusnya dg chap lalu XD), **luhan deer**__(ini author lagi asyik2nya nyiksa sehun XD semuanya kesiksa kok kalo di perhatiin, tao juga ^^ ini chap selanjutnya ^^), **G_No** (sweet momen? Wah lama itu XD soalnya lagi konflik mantap nih :3 sekarang xianlie juga ikut2an noh ^^), **Yo Yong** (ini next chapnya, maaf ya lama ^^ happy reading ^^), **shinjishinyuki** (eh? Kok ada Conan-Conan-nya segala? Klo gitu author pake Kaito Kid aja yaahh~~ *kedip2in Kaito Kid* hehe itu kenapa bisa Conan? XD iya, mungkin chap depan nanti author ceritain kisah Kris-Sena ^^), **HyunRa** (mainnya kotor soalnya eon ^^ nanti saeng ceritain masa lalunya ya ^^ yg mau balas dendam itu banyak banget; ditunggu aja ya ^^), **Niiraa** (ini lanjutannya ^^ happy reading ya ^^ iya ff itu juga HunHan, tapi nunggu yg ini kelar dulu ^^ sabar yaa ^^), **younlaycious88** (astaga XD Tao ini yeoja sayaangg ^^ jadi invite gak tuh? Udah tak tunggu2 loh XD invite: 756AB04B ya ^^ kita rumpi di bbm *wakwak*, ini lanjutannya, happy reading ^^), **ByunBaekshin** (hehehe tao gak bakal ngapa2in hunhan kok soalnya dia sndiri takut sama sehun, soalnya doi punya pengalaman pait jauh lbh banyak dari tao ^^ tenang aja ^^ ancaman terbesar buat hunhan bukan tao ato jaeseop ato siapa pun, tapi diri mereka sendiri *bahasanyaaaaa~~* XD aduh, awas ntar mabuk loh kecanduan terus XD happy reading ya ^^), **Keybin** (hantu kecil yang cantik, maksudnya XD wwaaaahh chingu biasnya kris ya? Author juggaaaa *berbinar* XD tapi lebih ke sehun :3 *dijitak kris* hehe hubungan taoris di sini pacaran tpi kris lg dlm tahap buat bls dendam ke xianlie juga ^^ dg nikah dg luhan dia berharap bisa bls dendamnya gt ^^ *digergaji luhan*), **meidi96** (karena semuanya blg author jahat ke luhan *waaakkhhh* jadi chapter ini author jahatnya ke sehun XD puas gak? Klo belum chap depan di jahatin lagi deh si cadel ^^), **Amortentia Chan** (ini lanjutannya XD jaeseop itu sepupu jaauuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhnya sehun sama dia dulu sehun cerita ttg rencananya bales dendam yg bakal eon bahas di chap depan flashbacknya ^^ aduh jangan ditebas dooongg itu appa-nya eon~~ *peluk jae* XD yixing sahabatnya luhan ^^ kyungsoo itu besplennya sena dari kecil jadi dia tau gimana sehun sebenernya ^^ ahaha masak sih? Sengaja lah saeng biar yg baca geregetan XD *disambit bakiak*), **MidnightPandaDragon1728** (aduh jangan dilempar chinguu~~ dududuuhh~~ pengen di lempar karena ceritanya jelek yah? Gak ngefeel? Ngeselin? T^T), **Fishyhae Xiaolu** (maunya sih dia ada affair sama sehun tpi gak tega buat taohun *nangis guling2* mungkin nanti nyelip dikit lah affairnya tapi sumpah gak kuat buat sehun adegan panas sama tao~~ soalnya semuanya tubuh sehun itu hanya milik luhaann~~ *nangis guling2* oke lupakan XD eon pusing? Saeng juga XD baru selesai nulis langsung cengo; kaget kenapa chap itu isinya konflik semua XD ini lebih adem kok ^^ klo multichapternya, mungkin sebelum bunny2 tamat kali ya? Klo skrang2 ini takutnya gak terkejar updatenya ^^ ntar kelamaan nunggu gitu ^^ nado saranghaee~~ :* XD), **uweichan92** (aih jeongmal khamsahamnidaaa~~ *bow* ^^ ini udah update kok ^^ makasih yaa review dan pujiannyaaa~~ jadi malu XD waahh kebetulan ini author taburin narkoba di ffnya, makanya kecanduan *digergaji* XD aduh makasih yaa sumpah deh bikin malu pujiannyaaa *aaaaaaaaaaa sehunna oppaaa* XD happy reading ne ^^ makasih udah mau baca terusss~~ ^^), **zoldyk** (ini udah update chingu ^^ happy reading ^^), **exindira** (teeettt ttooott XD yg ngomong sama yixing bkan jae ^^ itu cewek loh saengku sayang ^^ yg di ajak ngomong sma yixing itu ange du secret ^^ ini lanjutannya, happy reading ne ^^)

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan, ya? D_O

.

Author's Corner:

Mood bagus XD jadi ff selesai semua XD selama mengerjakan ini, author juga ngerjain bunny2 ^^ apa chapter ini sama serunya dengan chap kemarin? Author gak yakin XD dan gak tau ini FF arahnya kemana *kakakakakak* tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu pasti ketemu XD

Ini **Fishyhae Xiaolu**__eonni request supaya perasaan Sehun dijelaskan, well, ini dia ^^ semoga memuaskan, ya? Mungkin chap depan bakal ada sedikit flashback tentang kematian Sena atau diskusi Sehun-Jaeseop tentang rencana mereka dulu ^^

Untuk sekarang, Happy Reading, ne ^^

Jangan lupa, review-nya neeee~~~? *bbuing2

Khamsahamnidaa~

P.S. ada yg cengo gara2 eli muncul gak? Enggak kan yaa? *bbuing2* itu eomma kesayangan authorr~~ *peluk eomma eli*:3

.


	8. Wuthering

**Éclairé Oh** _featuring_ **Fishyhae Xiaolu**

.

Chapter 7:

_Wuthering…_

.

_Luhan:_

_Jika aku adalah seorang penyair,_

_Aku takkan memilih Korea sebagai latar dari cerita ini…_

_Aku akan membuat sebuah pulau dengan ujung penaku;_

_Menggambarkan pulau tulang belulang dan penuh darah_

_Tanahnya hitam anyir…_

_Pohonnya berupa tulang-tulang manusia yang berjejer menjadi sebuah hiasan kaca_

_Seperti ladang Persephone di Dunia Bawah…_

_Seoul…_

_Terlalu lemah untuk menampung semua dendam yang berkecamuk ini…_

_Terlalu lemah untuk menampung cinta yang kubisikkan untuk Romeo-ku…_

_Nyaris hancur karena terlalu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya_

_Jika aku penyair, aku takkan memilih Korea sebagai latar cerita ini…_

_Sayangnya, aku bukanlah seorang penyair._

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

"Jika seseorang meninggal, kemana jiwanya berkelana, Yixing?"

Yixing mendongak dari helaian bunga mawar basah di tangannya dan menoleh ke Luhan yang duduk di kursi tempa tepat di tengah taman luas milik ibu Luhan. Gadis itu mengenggam sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang menjadi benda kegemarannya belakangan ini. Wajahnya begitu lembut hingga Yixing sangat yakin sahabatnya adalah seorang malaikat yang dikirim dari Surga. Dia menatap semua mawar yang tengah mekar dengan sorot selembut seorang ibu saat melihat anaknya yang baru lahir. Sehelai selimut _quilt_ merah muda pudar dihamparkan di pahanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Yixing kembali menatap semua mawar di hadapannya. "Aku tidak pernah ingin mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Yixing mengulurkan tangan ke setangkai bunga mawar merah jambu dan memetiknya dengan lembut dan menghirup aromanya yang sama persis dengan aroma tubuh Luhan. "Jika aku ingin tahu, itu artinya aku ingin meninggal…"

"Jadi, pertanyaan semacam itu hanya muncul pada orang-orang yang akan meninggal, ya?" tanya Luhan lagi menatap langit cerah di atas kepalanya.

Yixing menghampirinya dan meletakkan mawar itu di paha Luhan yang terbalut selimut _quilt_, Luhan menunduk menatapnya sebelum meraihnya dengan lembut. "Bukan berarti kau akan meninggal," kata Yixing lembut.

Luhan mengangkat bunga itu sejajar dengan wajahnya dan menghirup aromanya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mawar selalu digambarkan menjadi bunga paling harum di dunia," katanya. "Harumnya biasa saja. Bahkan aneh," dia meletakkan mawarnya kembali. "Kenapa bukan bunga sedap malam?"

"Harum mawar adalah keharuman yang murni…" Yixing meraih mawar itu dan menghirup aromanya. "Keistimewaannya bukan terletak pada harum di tengah bunganya melainkan di bagian kelopaknya." Yixing menggenggam kelopak-kelopak basah bunga itu dan mencabutnya dengan lembut hingga menyisakan putih dan serbuk sarinya sebelum menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Keharuman murni, lembut, dan menenangkan. Kenapa bukan sedap malam?" Yixing menaburkan kelopak-kelopak besar itu di selimut Luhan dan membiarkan aromanya menguar dari tangannya. "Sedap malam memiliki harum yang terlalu keras. Membuat kepalaku pusing…"

Luhan tersenyum dan meraih sehelai kelopak mawar di selimutnya dan menghirupnya dengan lembut. Bibirnya nyaris sewarna dengan warna kelopak itu. "Pernahkah kau melihat malaikat menangis?" bisiknya.

Yixing tersenyum. Pembicaraan Luhan belakangan ini selalu berubah-ubah dari satu topik ke topik lain dengan cepat dan nyaris membingungkan. Tapi Yixing suka itu alih-alih Luhan yang tidak bicara seharian.

"Embun itu air mata malaikat," balas Yixing diplomatis dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah udara bersih pagi yang sedikit lembap oleh embun.

Luhan tersenyum dan meraup kelopak mawar di pangkuannya dan menghirup aromanya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak marah pada Sehun…" bisiknya.

Yixing menoleh terkejut. "Kau… _apa_?" tanyanya terkejut.

Luhan tersenyum dan melemparkan semua kelopak itu ke kolam pancur di hadapan mereka. Kelopak itu melayang ke udara seperti puluhan awan merah jambu sebelum meluruh turun ke air dan mengambang di sana dengan lembut. Luhan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Aku tidak marah pada Sehun…" ulangnya lembut.

"Kau seharusnya marah! Dia telah menggunakanmu untuk membalaskan dendamnya!" Yixing menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget dan tidak menyangka Luhan bisa melakukan ini. Jika itu Yixing, dia akan mencabut samurai dan menebas kepala Sehun.

"Kami menginginkan seks itu…" bisik Luhan blakblakan sambil mengenggam bukunya dengan erat. "Betapa menakjubkannya menemukan seseorang yang pahatan tubuhnya begitu pas dengan tubuhmu…. Merasakan berat manisnya yang penuh pada dirimu sendiri…. Aku tidak marah padanya. Dan walaupun dia menggunakanku membalaskan dendamnya, aku yakin dia masih punya hati…" _Sebagian hatinya yang mencintaiku_, Luhan ingin menambahkan tapi Yixing tidak akan memercayainya dan balik mementahkannya.

Yixing membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi urung saat Luhan menunduk ke bukunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung serut yang di dalamnya terdapat sejumput rambut yang membuat Yixing terkejut. Rambut itu disimpan dalam sebuah kantung serut yang terbuat dari benang sutera keemasan. Dengan tali terisi manik-manik berwarna-warni serta aroma pekat mawar.

Yixing tahu benar namja yang memiliki rambut dengan warna itu.

"Itu…" bisik Yixing tercekat. "Kau dapat itu dari mana?" tanyanya.

Luhan menatap rambut di tangannya dengan lembut. "Agen F-108…," dia mendesah dan mendekatkan rambut itu ke hidungnya dan menghirup aromanya. "Aku menugaskannya untuk mencabut rambutnya…"

Yixing menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut mendengarnya. Luhan sudah benar-benar tergila-gila pada Oh Sehun dan itu tidak sehat. Sama sekali tidak. Yixing harus mengurusnya sekarang juga sebelum Luhan semakin gila.

Yixing meremas tangannya sendiri agar tidak merenggut rambut itu dari tangan Luhan sementara gadis itu dengan lembut menaruh rambut itu di dalam kantung serutnya dan mendesah. Mendekap rambut itu ke dadanya dan memejamkan mata.

Ada senyuman di bibirnya.

Senyuman pertama setelah seminggu ini terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Senyuman itulah yang membuat Yixing mengurungkan niatnya…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kalung? Seperti banci,"

Sehun melirik Jaeseop yang sedang sibuk memindahkan isi piringnya ke dalam mulut sementara Eli memasak di dapurnya yang cerah ceria dalam balutan _apron_ merah yang seksi. Lalu dia menunduk ke liontin yang cukup besar di dadanya dan meraihnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Hadiah dari pacarmu," katanya mengendikkan bahu sebelum kembali ke makanannya.

Jaeseop nyaris menyemburkan makanannya saat mendengarnya. "Apaaa?" tanyanya jelas tersinggung dan cemburu. Dia menoleh dengan suara kursi menggerus lantai yang keras ke arah pacarnya yang sedang mengeluarkan seloyang _muffin_ dari oven. "_Kau_ memberikan _Sehun_ hadiah?" tanyanya seperti pasien wasir parah.

Eli tertawa mendengarnya sebelum melepaskan sarung tangannya. "Kau seharusnya lihat dulu isinya. Aku menghadiahkan _isi_ liontinnya, bukan liontinnya, Kucing Pabbo,"

Jaeseop menoleh ke Sehun yang tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Memangnya _apa_ isinya?" tanyanya ketus dan memberengut.

Sehun mendenguskan tawa singkat mendengarnya. Saat melihat Jaeseop berubah menjadi orang tua menyedihkan saat cemburu pada kekasihnya. Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, itu benda sentimentil,"

Alis Jaeseop naik sebelah. "Semakin kau merahasiakannya, semakin aku penasaran!" dia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Aku tidak suka mendengar fakta bahwa—_oh, astaga_!" Jaeseop menganga sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam derai tawa tiada akhir yang menyebabkan Sehun menutup kembali liontinnya.

Karena isi liontin itu adalah sejumput rambut keemasan yang diikat menjadi simpul mungil.

Dijejalkan ke dalam liontin.

Di simpan tepat di atas jantung Sehun yang berdenyut.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Kris mengangguk samar ke pelayan yang membukakan pintu ganda raksasa rumah besar keluarga Xi dan melangkah tergesa di atas karpet yang terhampar di lorong rumah itu. Setiap pelayan yang lewat akan meletakkan barang bawaannya di lantai sebelum membungkuk hormat ke Kris yang bahkan tidak diliriknya sama sekali. Kris melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah sementara dia berjalan menuju tangga spiral raksasa dari pualam yang menuju ruang kerja Xianlie di lantai dua.

Kris baru saja terbangun di sisi Tao saat ponselnya berdering begitu menyakitkan telinganya. Dia meraihnya dan langsung disambut oleh perintah semena-mena Xianlie untuk datang ke rumahnya. Jika saja Kris tidak sedang dalam misi menghancurkan perusahaan raksasa itu atas semua yang telah dilakukan Xianlie pada adik semata wayangnya di masa lalu, Kris tidak sudi diperintah seperti seekor keledai bodoh yang bebas ditarik-ulur.

Tao duduk di ranjangnya saat Kris bergegas mandi. Telanjang dan begitu menggoda untuk disentuh, tapi Kris tidak ada waktu. Tao sendiri yang memilihkan setelan tuksedo abu-abu metalik untuk Kris saat namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma cendana dan _aftershave_ yang segar. Tao memasangkan dasinya serta merapikan kerah kemejanya. Tidak sempat sarapan sama sekali dan saat mencium aroma masakan dari dapur, Kris merasa lapar dan mengutuk Xianlie ke neraka paling jahanam dan bergabung dengan Kronos.

Kris mengusap dagunya yang halus setelah bercukur sambil menyusuri lorong menuju kamar kerja Xianlie, sempat menoleh ke jendela yang menghadap taman mawar istri Xianlie dan melihat Luhan dan Yixing duduk di tengah taman. Seketika Kris mengingat bagaimana kisah cinta pelik Luhan dan Sehun. Kris berhenti sejenak dan mendesah.

"_Dia bisa membantu Gege menjatuhkan Xianlie! Dua lebih baik daripada satu, kan? Dan apa yang bisa kita janjikan padanya? Kebebasan bertemu Luhan. Mudah, kan_?"

Kris menyentuh kaca di hadapannya yang bening dan bersih. Menodainya dengan sidik jarinya yang berminyak. Kris mendesah dan memijat pelipisnya karena pusing. Betapa rumitnya hubungan semua orang ini.

Lalu sudut matanya menangkap seraut wajah tersenyum di balkon di seberang taman dan menoleh untuk memastikan. Matanya menyipit dalam usahanya melihat dan nyaris menepelkan wajahnya di kaca yang bersih berkilau saat akhirnya dia melihatnya.

Kris tersenyum geli dan nyaris tertawa saat menyadari _siapa_ yang tengah menatap ke arah rumah itu. Memilih mengabaikannya, Kris beranjak dan melangkah ke ruang kerja Xianlie. Dia melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu dengan pakaian seragam.

"Tuan Wu," sapa pelayan pribadi Xianlie dengan hormat saat Kris berhenti di depannya.

"Apakah Papa ada?" tanyanya sambil menyurukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku _pullover_-nya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan. "Tuan Besar sedang di dalam," katanya sebelum berbalik ke pintu dan mengetuknya dengan ringkas dan cepat.

"Ya?" balas suara dari dalam.

"Tuan Besar, Tuan Wu Yifan ingin bertemu dengan Anda," kata pelayan itu dengan intonasi sempurna, tidak keras dan tidak terlalu pelan.

"Suruh dia masuk," balas Xianlie dari dalam.

Pelayan itu membungkuk dan mundur untuk memberi jalan ke Kris sebelum membuka pintunya. Kris menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum melangkah masuk dan pintu di belakangnya tertutup. Kris berdiri di hadapan Xianlie yang duduk di mejanya. Wajahnya merah padam oleh emosi.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat ekspresi itu. "Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk Papa?" tanyanya.

Xianlie memberi isyarat ke arah kursi di hadapannya dan Kris mengangguk. Namja tinggi bersetelan tuksedo abu-abu metalik yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor elang, menarik kursinya dan duduk di sana dengan penasaran. Xianlie menyentakkan sebuah laci terbuka dan meraup sesuatu.

Dia meletakkan semuanya di meja dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kris. Kris mengerutkan kening sebelum meraih salah satu kertas kaku berlaminating itu dan mencermatinya. Rahangnya langsung mengeras saat melihatnya.

"_Itu_lah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," Xianlie menggertakkan gigi.

Kris meletakkan foto itu dan melihat ratusan foto _zoom_ yang berhamburan di meja besar Xianlie. Namja itu mengepalkan tangannya dan benaknya berpacu dengan cepat.

"_Oh Sehun bisa membantu kita_!"

Inikah yang dimaksud Tao selama ini?

Kris menatap Xianlie dengan napas tersengal. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyanya dingin.

Xianlie menyerahkan selembar kertas untuknya. Kris mengerutkan alis saat menerimanya dan menunduk membacanya.

Seketika dia pucat pasi membaca judul yang tertera di atas kertas itu:

_DEMANDE D'ATTESTATION DE ENGAGEMENT DANS LES_

_LIENS D'UN PACTE DE SOLIDARITÉ (PACS)_

(_Surat permohonan mengajukan PACS_)

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan membawa sebuket bunga mawar untuk mengganti bunga layu di guci yang diletakkan ibunya di perpustakaan. Dia berjalan melewati pelayan-pelayan yang sibuk bekerja dengan senyuman ramahnya yang biasa. Kantung serut kecilnya tergantung di dadanya dengan tali jalinan akar tanaman wangi. Kantung serut itu membuatnya percaya diri semenjak Agen F-108 memberikannya beberapa malam lalu dengan cara meletakkannya di meja riasnya saat Luhan menikmati mandi di _Jacuzzi_-nya yang mewah.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Agen F-108 selain ayahnya juga beberapa orang kepercayaannya. Luhan bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia perempuan atau lelaki. Terkadang dia terdengar setangkas lelaki lalu kali berikutnya begitu lembut seperti perempuan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat Agen F-108 menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setiap hari, jadi untuk menyatakan terima kasihnya, Luhan mendesain ruangan itu menjadi senyaman mungkin untuk Agen F-108 menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Luhan mengetuk pintu ganda ruang perpustakaan yang di atasnya digantungi setangkai mawar segar yang diganti salah seorang pelayan. Sebuah kepercayaan lama yang berarti semua hal yang dibicarakan di dalam ruangan ini adalah sebuah rahasia. Mawar adalah lambang sebuah kerahasiaan. Luhan tersenyum saat mengingat segel lilin tua yang masih selalu digunakan Xianlie pada berkas-berkasnya yang berlambang sebuah mawar merekah.

Itu artinya dokumen itu adalah dokumen rahasia.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Agen F-108?" panggilnya kikuk dengan nama itu.

Sunyi.

Luhan menyentuh handel pintu keemasan di sana. "Permisi," katanya lalu membukanya. Ruang perpustakaan luar dan lebar penuh buku itu kosong melompong. Aroma buku tua dan menyenangkan membuat Luhan nyaman.

Luhan menghela napas sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk dan menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit saat ingatan menghantamnya. Tapi toh, Luhan tetap terkesiap keras saat ingatan menghantamnya.

"_Lakukan semuanya malam ini! Aku tidak mau tahu!"_

"_Aku menggajimu untuk membunuh!"_

Luhan mencengkram pinggiran rak buku terdekat di sisinya sebelum menghela napas keras-keras dari mulutnya. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri sebelum menegakkan tubuh. Serangannya tidak pernah lebih dari seperempat nanosekon yang mematikan dan dia bersyukur atas itu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan menoleh ke guci di sisi meja besar yang digunakan Xianlie atau Agen F-108 bekerja.

Bunganya layu.

Luhan tersenyum dan melangkah perlahan ke sana dan membereskannya. Mengeluarkan semua bunga layu itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja setelah mendorong beberapa dokumen menjauh. Dia mengganti mengangkat guci itu dan membawanya ke wastafel di lorong untuk mengganti airnya.

"Nona! Biar saya saja!" pelayan bergegas menghampirinya saat melihat nona besarnya membawa sebuah guci.

Luhan tersenyum. "Ini ringan," katanya kalem sambil menuangkan air bekas di guci itu ke wastafel. Pelayan menontonnya dengan gelisah; jika Xianlie atau istrinya melihat ini, dia pasti akan dipecat.

Tapi jika dia berani melawan Luhan, dia juga akan dipecat.

Luhan mengucurkan air kran ke dalam guci dan mendengar suara arus air menghantam pinggiran dalam guci dan membuat suara gema menenangkan. Setelahnya, Luhan membawanya kembali ke perpustakaan. Pelayan itu mundur karena bukanlah tugasnya untuk membereskan perpustakaan yang rahasia itu. Luhan meletakkan guci di atas meja dan menyusun mawarnya.

Menyusun mawar adalah hal yang disukai Luhan selain menulis belakangan ini. Sehun pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai aroma mawar dari tubuh Luhan sehingga Luhan kemarin sudah menitahkan pada pelayan pribadinya untuk menambah jumlah tangkai mawar di guci-guci raksasa kamarnya juga mengganti semua seprainya dengan tepat 12 jam tanpa kurang. Dia juga berendam dengan mawar setiap pagi dan sore.

Sekarang Luhan bisa dibilang sebagai _mawar_.

Mawar yang sesungguhnya.

Aroma mawar menempel di sekujur tubuhnya dan menguar saat dia melangkah.

Saat tangannya meraih mawar terakhir, satu durinya mengenai jemarinya di ujung. Sontak semua sarafnya mengejang dan Luhan memekik tertahan saat titik darah mulai terbit. Mengumpat pelan, Luhan menghisapnya dan menoleh ke arah berkas-berkas di meja untuk memastikan berkas itu tidak ternoda oleh darahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat menemukan sehelai kertas putih-gading polos dengan judul raksasa yang membuat perutnya mual:

PACTE CIVIL DE SOLIDARITÉ

Luhan terhuyung dan terduduk di atas karpet lembut lantai perpustakaan saat melihatnya. Menatap nanar semua aksara yang membentuk serangkaian nama dan persetujuan dalam bahasa Prancis. Namanya dan nama Kris. Walaupun kolom tanda tangannya masih kosong, Luhan yakin ayahnya tidak butuh usaha banyak untuk membuatnya membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sana. Luhan merasa mual.

Tangannya yang gemetaran menyapu berkas itu dari hadapannya dan mengejang lagi saat menemukan berkas di baliknya ternyata jauh lebih menakutkan. Sebundel kertas yang dijepit dengan satu foto berwarna yang akan selalu dikenali Luhan dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Dengan sebuah perintah sederhana dalam tulisan China berantakan milik ayahnya:

_Bunuh dia._

Serta tanggal yang dengan begitu gamblang disadari Luhan jatuh…

_Besok_.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Sehun membersit di depan cermin besar di kamar mandinya sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah. Ketelanjangan sama sekali tidak menganggunya selama dia sendirian di rumahnya. Uap air hangat mengepul keluar dari kotak _shower_ selama dia mandi tadi telah mengendap di dinding-dinding kacanya sehingga buram. Sehun melingkarkan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya dan menghampiri wastafel untuk menyikat giginya.

Malam ini dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Eli setelah habis-habisan dihina karena menggunakan liontin dengan seikat rambut Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan meraih rantai perak halus besar yang diganduli sebuah liontin di pinggir wastafel. Tangannya yang lembap oleh air mengenggamnya dan meremasnya. Merasakan sesuatu berdenyut di dalamnya.

Sebuah kehidupan mungil.

Sebuah penanda gamblang bahwa Luhan hidup.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengalungkannya ke lehernya sendiri dan bandulnya tepat mendarat di atas jantungnya yang berdebar. Begitu dekatnya bagian tubuh Luhan pada satu titik pengikat vitalnya ke dunia ini terasa begitu benar dan menenangkan.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi tepat saat suara gedoran keras menuntut terdengar dari pintu ganda depannya. Kamar Sehun berada di lantai dua dan dia punya tiga pelayan untuk dirinya sendiri; hanya tiga orang yang mampu digajinya untuk saat ini. Gedoran itu berhenti saat pelayannya membukakan pintu.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan menarik pintu lemari terbuka untuk memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya. Telanjang di kamarnya dengan potensi salah satu pelayan mengetuk pintunya saat dia belum berpakaian dan terpaksa membuka pintu dan dia melihat bekas lukanya membuat Sehun menarik salah satu sweter dan _pullover_ sederhana tepat saat suara pelayannya terdengar.

"Nona! Saya tidak yakin Tuan sedang dalam kondisi memungkinkan untuk bertemu Anda! Biarkan saya melapor dulu, Nona! Ah, jangan, Nona! NONA!"

Sehun menoleh tepat saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Sesosok malaikat berambut keemasan dan berwajah pias berdiri di sana dalam balutan gaun selutut serta sweter sederhana berlengan panjang. Di tangannya tergenggam sebundel kertas yang digenggamnya hingga lecek.

Sehun _sangat_ menyadari ketelanjangannya.

Begitu juga Luhan yang langsung berubah merona hebat saat melihat Sehun.

"Ma-maaf!" katanya kikuk dan mundur hingga menabrak pelayan Sehun yang membungkuk merasa bersalah dan ketakutan.

Sehun meraih _bathrobe_ di sisinya dan menggunakannya dengan cepat sebelum menoleh ke pelayannya yang ketakutan. "Pergilah, aku akan menemuinya," katanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk; bersyukur Sehun tidak akan memecatnya sebelum keluar dari sana dan menutup pintunya.

Luhan berusaha mengerut menjadi sangat kecil sehingga dia bisa pergi dari sini. Dari bawah tatapan dingin Sehun serta aroma tubuhnya yang menyenangkan. Begitu maskulin, begitu menakjubkan.

"Jadi," mulai Sehun bersedekap. "apa pun itu yang akan kaubicarakan, pastilah sangat penting mengingat timing kehadiranmu yang sangat bagus," katanya dan merasakan liontin di dadanya terasa begitu berat saat melihat pemilik rambut itu ada di sini.

Di kamarnya yang hangat dan penuh kenangan tentang hubungan seks terakhir mereka.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang mengenggam dokumen dengan kaku. "A-aku ingin membicarakan ini,"

Sehun melirik dokumen itu sebelum kembali ke wajah malaikat Luhan. Kerinduannya begitu menyesakkan hingga seluruh indera Sehun menolak untuk menatap ke arah lain selain Luhan. Melahap rakus wajah cantik eksotis menakjubkan itu untuk disimpan diceruk kepalanya seharian. Aroma mawar dari tubuhnya bahkan sudah memenuhi kamar Sehun.

_Sialan_, pikir Sehun getir sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan suara setengah menggeram dan menyemburkannya dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup.

Luhan menatapnya sejenak sambil mengaitkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya; hal yang selalu ingin dilakukan Sehun. Hal yang membuat Sehun gila! "A-aku tidak sengaja menemukan ini," dia meletakkan dokumen itu di lantai dan mendorongnya ke arah Sehun.

Dokumen itu bergerak beberapa meter sebelum berhenti tepat di antara mereka. Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya," katanya kalem.

Luhan menatapnya dengan rona merah muda pekat di wajahnya. "K-kau bisa melangkah dua langkah ke depan dan mengambilnya kan?" gumamnya samar.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Kau_ hanya perlu satu langkah." Katanya. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membawakannya kemari?"

Sehun perlu menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan dengan hidungnya sendiri. Bukan dengan perantara atmosfer di kamarnya. Oh, betapa malaikat keemasan ini telah membuat Sehun gila secara harfiah. Memimpikannya sepanjang malam dan melibatkan begitu banyak adegan erotis yang membuat Sehun mengerang karena terbangun sebelum klimaks. Kesakitan yang ditahan Sehun selama ini menggeram seperti binatang lapar di dasar perutnya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya sebelum melangkah dan meraih dokumen itu sebelum menghampiri Sehun dan berhenti di jarak yang aman dan resmi. "A-ayahku menugaskan agen terbaik kami untuk mem-mem… membunu_h… mu_…" Luhan melirik Sehun untuk mengamati reaksi namja itu, tapi jikalau pun ada emosi yang bergolak di dalam tubuh Sehun, namja itu tidak menampilkannya.

"J-jadi aku ingin memintamu untuk… yah, berhati-hati," bisik Luhan meremas dokumen di tangannya dan menelan ludah.

_Terlalu dekat_, pikir Sehun kacau. _Terlalu dekat_…

Aroma mawar membuat sarafnya sontak kacau. Semuanya hancur lebur dan Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak menarik tubuh mungil Luhan ke dekapannya dan mencumbunya sampai Luhan mengerang. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan bernapas; aroma mawar bergulung-gulung memenuhi paru-parunya dan menamparnya begitu rupa hingga Sehun tersengal.

Dia benar-benar _lapar_.

"Ja-jadi," suara Luhan terdengar lagi. "H-hanya itu…," dia meletakkan dokumen itu di lantai dan berdiri. "A-aku…, kurasa aku akan… pulang?"

"Tidak," geram Sehun.

Luhan mendongak dengan kaget saat mendengar nada suara Sehun lalu terkejut mendapati ekspresi namja di hadapannya. Luhan menelan ludah dan mengenggam kantung serut di dadanya dengan defensif. Ekspresi ini…

Ekspresi ini…

Oh, oh!

Sehun melangkah mendekat ke arahnya dan Luhan bergeming; terpesona pada keindahan ragawi yang ditawarkan Sehun padanya. Tangan Sehun terulur ke arahnya dan menyentuh lehernya; ke nadinya yang berpacu karena berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

Jantung Luhan berdebar begitu keras hingga dia yakin Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Dan namja itu merunduk menyurukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher harum Luhan dan bernapas tersengal di sana. Kerakusan terdengar dari napas Sehun yang memburu. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh bagian belakang gaunnya dan menemukan deretan kancing mutiara di balik sweternya. Tangan itu menyentuh deretan kancingnya dengan lembut dan Luhan mengigil karenanya.

Tangannya bergerak di dada Luhan dan menyentuh kantung serutnya. Sehun mendongak menatapnya sebelum perlahan membuka sweternya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Oh, Luhan tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi pada sweternya selama tangan Sehun tidak meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sehun menyentuh kancing pertama gaunnya dengan lembut dan membuatnya terpisah dengan cepat dan mengangetkan. Setelah kancing kelima, bagian _bustier_ gaun yang berat itu meluncur hingga ke ceruk siku Luhan hingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sehun menatap rakus sejenak ke payudaranya sebelum menatap kantung serut yang berada tepat di belahan dadanya yang sehalus kelopak violet. Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan membuat jantung Luhan melonjak-lonjak. Tangannya yang panjang dan kurus meraih kantung itu dan membukanya dengan penasaran.

Luhan berdebar sementara Sehun memasukkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke dalam kantung mungil itu dan mengeluarkan benda di dalamnya. Sehun tersentak melihatnya sebelum menatap Luhan.

"Dari mana?" tanyanya berbisik parau.

"Agen F-108," balas Luhan berbisik dan merona parah oleh malu karena ketahuan mencuri.

Sehun mengagetkan Luhan dengan tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan ikatan sampul _bathrobe_-nya hingga terpisah dan menampilkan sebuah liotin di dadanya. Tepat di atas jantungnya. Luhan menatapnya dan Sehun memberinya isyarat untuk meraihnya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu sebelum meraihnya. Mengenggamnya. Merasakan hangat tubuh Sehun dipermukaan lembut liontin itu sebelum membuka kaitnya.

Dan sejumput rambut yang diikat menjadi simpul meluncur jatuh ke tangan Luhan dan mendarat dengan lembut. Keemasan.

"Oh," bisiknya dengan pandangan buram saat menyadari bagian tubuhnya berada begitu dekat dengan jantung Sehun.

"Kau butuh rambutku lebih banyak?" bisik Sehun mengecup lehernya dengan panas. "Aku akan memberikan semua rambutku untukmu,"

Luhan mendesah karena ciuman itu. "Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu," bisiknya tersengal.

"Aku suka rambutmu yang sedikit," balas Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Begitu juga aku," sahut Luhan lembut.

Mereka berpandangan sebelum Sehun merunduk ke lehernya. Rambut berharga milik masing-masing lepas dan mendarat di lantai. Tidak ada yang peduli karena mereka masih bisa memberikan rambut masing-masing nanti sebelum mereka berpisah. Dan Sehun sendiri yang akan memastikan perpisahan manis untuk mereka sebelum berpisah untuk menghadapi kehidupan.

Yang di sini berarti tokoh superantagonis bernama Xi Xianlie yang entah karena perbuatan baik apa mendapatkan malaikat seindah, secantik, dan semurni Luhan sebagai anaknya.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan napasnya yang tersengal. Keinginannya dasarnya untuk mengagah Luhan terasa begitu melumpuhkan hingga Sehun nyaris terjerembap. Sehun menatap mata Luhan sebelum mencium bibirnya; lembut dan penuh desakan yang sangat dimengerti Luhan. Begitu ciuman itu dimulai; ledakan gairahnya menyambut. Dia menurut saat Sehun mendorongnya berbaring dengan lembut; namja itu menghembuskan napasnya dalam setiap napasnya. Mencintainya dengan seluruh hidupnya. Sangat berdosa rasanya saat mengingat dia pernah tidak mempercayai cinta Sehun.

"Luhan…" bisik Sehun tersengal dengan jarak bibir yang terpisah beberapa inci. Luhan bisa merasakan gerakan bibir Sehun di bibirnya. Bibir itu kembali menyerangnya dengan kekuatan yang membingungkan hingga kepala Luhan melesak ke bantal bulu angsa lembut milik Sehun.

Luhan merasa pusing dan kebingungan pada seluruh reaksi yang muncul saat Sehun menciumnya. Begitu menakjubkan, penuh ledakan gairah, gejolak api meretih yang membingungkan. Dan Luhan mendapati dirinya tidak ingin Sehun berhenti.

"Luhan…" bisik Sehun lagi; kali ini dengan suara serak-parau penuh damba yang membuat Luhan merona. Suara itu penuh kesakitan seolah apa pun yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini membuatnya kesakitan dan seharusnya Luhan mengobatinya secepatnya.

"Lakukan." Bisik Luhan tersengal saat bibir Sehun menggelincir turun ke dadanya. Tangannya yang gemetaran mencengkram pinggiran _bathrobe_ Sehun dengan kuat sementara melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan membiarkan Sehun mengeksplor lehernya dengan ciuman panas menggoda. "Lakukan apa saja yang kaubutuhkan." Sengalnya lalu mendesah keras saat Sehun mengigiti lehernya dengan lembut. "Lakukan. _Lakukan_."

Dan Sehun tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk menurutinya…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Kris baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian saat ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. Tao memberengut saat Kris beranjak lagi dari meja makan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya. Gadis itu memberengut ke arah _pizza_ _pepperoni_ yang dihangatkan di dalam _microwave_ dengan gerutuan berlebihan.

Kris meraih ponselnya dan nyaris tersedak saat melihat siapa peneleponnya. Dia bergegas mengangkatnya. "Ya, Papa?" tanyanya.

"_Cari Luhan_."

"Luhan?" mata Kris mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"_Dia hilang dan aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menemukannya_."

_Tua bangka sialan,_ gerutu hati Kris sambil menggenggam ponselnya. "Baiklah, Papa. Aku akan segera mencarinya."

"_Aku mengandalkanmu, Kris_."

Sambungan di putus dan Kris memelototi ponselnya dengan gusar. "Kau bukan mengandalkanku, Pak Tua, tapi kau _menyusahkan_ku," dia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang sebelum keluar dan menemukan Tao sedang menghidangkan _pizza pepperoni_ di atas meja dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Pak Tua sialan," katanya sambil menyentakkan satu kursi hingga mundur dengan suara ribut dan duduk di sana. Menghadapi _pizza_-nya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Tao duduk di sebelahnya dan mengambil sepotong _pizza_ dan menyuapnya dengan lahap.

"Aku harus mencari anaknya yang lenyap." Gerutu Kris sambil mengunyah _pizza_ dengan kekuatan kemarahan.

Tao meliriknya dan tersenyum sambil mencungkil potongan daging dari permukaan _pizza_-nya. "Kurasa aku sangat tahu dimana dia," katanya tersenyum penuh rahasia sebelum menyuap _pizza_-nya.

Kris menoleh dengan _pizza_ tergantung di sudut bibirnya dan membuat Tao harus mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar tidak tertawa melihatnya. "Jinjja?"

Tao mengangguk. "Habiskan makanan _Gege_ sementara aku mandi dan aku akan mengantar _Gege_ ke sana," katanya berdiri dan mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat ke bibir Kris sebelum berlalu ke kamar.

Tao membuka rambutnya yang digulung menjadi cepol ketat di tengkuknya dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya berayun di punggungnya sebelum meraih handuk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Inginnya sepagian ini Tao berendam dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga terasa ringan serta nyaman, tapi menilik ekspresi Kris setelah menerima telepon dari Xianlie, sepertinya hal itu mustahil.

Jadi, Tao membuka pakaiannya dan melangkah ke _bathtub_, mengisinya penuh-penuh dengan air hangat lalu menuangkan garam mandi beraroma lavendel yang polos dan manis. Air berubah warna menjadi keunguan lembut setelah semua garam itu larut dan Tao mencelupkan tubuhnya ke sana.

Mencoba membersihkan seluruh kotoran yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan cepat sekaligus menyeluruh. Dia meraih _shower puff_ mungil berbentuk kepala panda yang diberikan Kris beberapa bulan lalu dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air sebelum membubuhkan sabun di atasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran sabun saat dia mengusap-usapkan kepala panda berbusa itu ke sana.

Aroma sabun membuat sarafnya kendur dan menenangkan sebelum membilas tubuhnya di kotak _shower_ dan menggunakan _bathrobe_-nya. Tao membuka pintu dan melihat Kris duduk di ranjang dengan sepotong _pizza_ di bibirnya, dan kedua tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tao melangkah sambil menarik sehelai tisu di nakas dan merebut _pizza_ itu dari bibir Kris. "Jorok, _Gege_." Gerutunya tersenyum lebar.

Kris mendongak sebelum kembali menunduk ke ponselnya dan Tao melirik layarnya. _Google Maps_. Tao tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Astaga, _Gege_! Mana mungkin _Gege_ bisa menemukan Luhan di _Google Maps_? _Gege_ pikir tubuhnya dipasangi _chip_ atau apa? Aku tahu Xianlie itu orang gila tapi menanamkan _chip_ ke—_astaga_…." Tao ternganga saat melihat sebuah label merah dengan tulisan FS-2080 yang berkedip-kedip. Dan dia menyentuh dadanya sendiri saat Kris menyentuh label itu.

Yang terbuka memenuhi layar adalah data diri Luhan.

"_Gege_ serius?" bisik Tao lirih menatap wajah Kris yang sama sekali tidak tersisipi humor.

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?" balas Kris sambil menunduk dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mencari alamat dimana label merah FS-2080 itu berkedip.

Tao menatap layar itu dan menyadari bahwa tebakannya selama ini benar. Dia tahu benar FS-2080 ada dimana bahkan tidak perlu sampai melacak _chip_ yang tertanam di tubuhnya. Walaupun Tao masih tidak menyangka ada orang yang cukup gila untuk menanamkan _chip_ ke tubuh anaknya sendiri. Seperti seorang ilmuan gila yang menyebalkan.

Tao merebut ponsel itu dari genggaman Kris dan mendesah. "_Gege_ tidak butuh akses ke _chip_ gila yang dipasang ke tubuh FS-2080 untuk tahu dia dimana karena _aku_ tahu jelas dimana keberadaannya,"

Kris mendongak menatapnya.

.

.

.

Kris menoleh ke sana kemari dengan bingung saat Tao menuntunnya melewati jalanan ini. Dia menoleh ke kekasihnya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan sibuk dan serius sementara Kris mengemudi.

"Kita sebenarnya akan kemana?" tanya Kris saat membelok ke kiri.

"Mencari FS-2080 agar ayahnya berhenti berkotek, kan?" balas Tao sambil terus mengamati jalanan.

Kris mendongak ke rumah-rumah gaya lama di sekitar mereka. Kompleks ini kompleks orang kaya lama di Seoul. Dulu keluarga Xi juga tinggal di sini sebelum pindah ke pusat kota.

"_Gege_ berhenti!"

Kris langsung menginjak rem hingga tenggelam dan mereka nyaris terantuk kaca depan. Kris menoleh dengan kesal ke arah Tao yang mengangguk serius.

"Ini," katanya menunjuk rumah besar raksasa yang indah di hadapan mereka.

"Ini?" ulang Kris dengan alis berkerut. "Rumah siapa ini?"

Tao membuka pintunya setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Romeo Montague," katanya lalu melompat turun. "Kajja!"

Alis Kris semakin berkerut. "Siapa pula Romeo Montague," gerutunya sambil bergegas menyusul Tao yang sudah berlari ke gerbang yang langsung terbuka oleh sensoris canggih.

Kris bergegas menyusulnya setelah menekan kunci mobilnya. Kakinya yang panjang nyaris tidak mampu menyusul panda mungilnya yang berlari bak pejuang kemerdekaan di depannya. Kris menoleh mencoba mencari penanda yang menyatakan _siapa_ pemilik rumah ini dan terkejut saat melihat papan nama mewah di sisi pintu. Dengan dua aksara yang membuat Kris seketika mual.

'**OH**'

_Inilah Romeo Montague_ _yang dimaksud Tao_, pikirnya getir sambil menyusul Tao yang memanggil-manggil pelayan.

"Sialan," gumam Tao sambil menghampiri Kris. "Tidak ada pelayan di sini,"

Kris menoleh dan menemukan papan absen dengan senyuman kaget plus heran di bibirnya. Dia menunjuknya dengan ibu jari. "Absen," katanya. "Mereka belum datang,"

Tao menatap papan absen itu dengan kaget sebelum bergegas meraih ponselnya. Menanyakan _link_ yang akan menyambungkannya dengan akses bebas pada data FS-2080 dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Dia menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kris.

Dan ada tiga label yang menyala dalam satu titik.

FS-2080, Tao, juga Kris.

_Mereka berada di tempat yang benar_.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan sedang berada di tempat bahagianya.

Sangat menyandari hangatnya lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Menyadari denyutan halus di bagian tubuhnya yang begitu lembut. Menyadari napas halus yang menerpa rambutnya.

Luhan sangat menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sisinya.

Luhan bergelung di dada Sehun semakin rapat dan mendesah saat kehangatan yang didapatkannya begitu menyenangkan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun dan mengaitkan kedua telunjuknya di punggung Sehun sementara namja itu masih terlelap dengan begitu damai.

Gadis itu bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung di luar jendela tapi dia tidak ingin beranjak dari dua lengan hangat yang memeluknya ini. Lengan yang telah dirindukannya selama ini. Luhan tidak ingin bangun.

Ingin terus tertidur selamanya bersama Sehun.

Jadi, bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat pintu kamar mereka menjeblak terbuka.

Luhan langsung melompat terduduk dan menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sementara musang tampan di sisinya menggumam dengan wajah berkerut tanda tidurnya telah terganggu secara resmi.

Luhan terkejut mendapati seorang gadis tinggi, modis, dan cantik luar biasa berdiri di ambang pintu dengan rambut hitamnya yang dipotong sedikit jabrik serta ekspresi licin dan angkuhnya. Gadis itu memakain terusan mirip tunik Yunani dengan sweter juga _boots_ tinggi dengan _heels_ 10 senti.

Sehun menggumam sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan menguap lebar di sisi Luhan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Persis orang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Halo, Tukang Tidur," gumam gadis itu.

Sehun meliriknya tenang. "Apakah kau tidak punya cara lebih heboh lagi untuk masuk?" tanyanya menguap lebar.

Luhan menoleh kaget ke Sehun yang dengan nyaman memamerkan tubuh putih porselennya pada gadis itu. Sehun mengenal gadis itu! Oh, siapa dia? Hingga Sehun rela membagi kehidupan seksnya dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengerutkan wajah tidak setuju dan bersandar di pinggiran pintu. "Jika aku tidak membangunkanmu, kau pasti sudah berakhir di kuburan," katanya membuat Luhan seketika ingat alasannya datang kemari.

Dia merona karena akhirnya bukan menyelamatkan Sehun, dia malah bercinta dengan Sehun. Dia menunduk dan melirik dokumen yang terlupakan di lantai bersama sejumput rambutnya juga rambut Sehun yang berhamburan. Luhan merasa sesak. Rambut berharganya, rambut Sehun, berhamburan.

"Aku akan memberikan semua rambutku untukmu jika itu yang kauinginkan," bisik Sehun serak dan parau sebelum merunduk dan mengecup bibirnya. "Jangan merisaukannya," tambahnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Kuberi satu hal bagus untuk dirisaukan, kalian Romeo-Juliet,"

Luhan terkesirap mendengar suara bass itu dan dengan panik menaikkan seluruh selimutnya agar tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat tepat saat Kris muncul di ambang pintu. Namja itu memegang ponsel di tangannya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau harus segera meninggalkan Korea," katanya dingin pada Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. "Walaupun aku kesal setengah mati karena kekasihku mulai bermain api dengan keluarga Oh,"

Sehun mendenguskan senyuman mengejek. "Bisa diperdebatkan, Wu," katanya kalem. "Aku yakin seorang Huang yang meledak-ledak seperti kekasihmu lebih menyukai api_ku_, permainan api Oh, dibandingkan permainan api Wu sepertimu,"

Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang tinggi kekasihnya dengan erat dan protektif. "Jangan bermimpi," katanya menggeram seperti _wolfhound_ marah yang tidak suka betinanya diganggu.

Tapi Sehun setangkas singa. Dia tidak takut sedikit pun.

Gadis itu, yang Luhan tahu marganya adalah Huang, mendesah dan mengertakkan gigi. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat seperti anak kecil semacam ini. Kita harus segera mengasingkan Sehun,"

"Maaf," sela suara Sehun yang serak. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan-_ku_,"

Luhan merona hebat walaupun dia tahu ini saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Tapi mendengar Sehun menyebutnya dengan 'Luhan-ku' membuat jantungnya melonjak kacau balau dan mendobrak rusuknya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Sayangnya kau harus," gerutu Kris, jelas tidak suka pada fakta dia harus berbaik hati pada Sehun. "Pembunuh bayaran sedang mengincar nyawamu."

Luhan tercekik. "Agen F-108!" bisiknya tercekat. "Ya!" dia menoleh ke Sehun dan meremas bahunya. Melupakan selimutnya yang melorot hingga Sehun meraihnya dan membenahinya sebelum Kris sempat melihat apa yang telah menjadi miliknya secara mutlak. "Kau harus segera pergi dari Korea, Sehunnie!" bisiknya mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Agen F-108 mendapatkanmu,"

"Aku akan balas membunuhnya." Sahut Sehun kalem dan penuh percaya diri.

Luhan ingin meletakkan seluruh kepercayaannya pada percaya diri Sehun yang luar biasa itu. Tapi Luhan tahu, Agen F-108 bukanlah orang yang memiliki hati nurani. Percayalah, siapa pun yang dipilih Xianlie untuk menjadi tangan kanannya, bukanlah manusia berpikiran panjang dan memiliki kelembutan semacam itu.

Mereka adalah orang-orang barbar yang tidak tahu moralitas.

Membunuh adalah perintah dasar mereka. Mengisi seluruh keinginan Xianlie adalah program dasar yang diinput pada sistem tubuh mereka walaupun itu tidak beradab sekalipun.

Dan Sehun tidak boleh menghadapi Agen F-108 sendirian.

Luhan tidak bisa membayangkannya—tidak _sudi_ membayangkannya.

Luhan mencengkram bahunya kuat-kuat. "_Kau_ harus pergi, Sehunnie. Sejauh mungkin dariku,"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata. Bingung, terkejut, tidak terima, marah…, "Apa maksudmu?" dia mengepalkan tangannya yang mencengkram selimut Luhan dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "Dengar," katanya nyaris menggeram. "_Aku_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu! _Kita_ akan menghadapi ayah sialanmu itu bersama,"

Luhan menggeleng histeris dengan air mata merebes di pipinya. "Tidak, Sehun. Tidak!" katanya terisak. "Kau harus pergi! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku harus melihatmu hancur di tangan ayahku!"

Sehun baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat selembar kertas dilemparkan ke arahnya berserta sebuah pulpen. Keduanya terkejut dan menatap kertas putih-gading mewah yang mendarat di antara mereka.

"Tanda tangani surat itu," gerutu Kris gemas. "Aku tidak percaya peran Count Paris-ku yang keren harus terganti menjadi Pendeta Lorenzo tua yang menikahkan Romeo dan Juliet. Menurutku itu tidak berguna, tapi…," dia mendesah berlebihan. "Jika itu membuat kalian bahagia, tanda tangani saja dan jangan banyak bicara,"

"Ap—" Sehun pasti akan mengumpat dan mengatai Kris dengan banyak sekali kata-kata kotor yang akan membuat Bunda Theresa terkena serangan jantung jika saja Luhan tidak meraih pulpennya dan menandatangani kertas di hadapannya.

"Tanda tangani ini!" katanya mendesakkan kertas dan pulpen ke arah Luhan.

Sehun menerima kertas itu dan membacanya sejenak. "Apakah kau tidak berpikir ini surat kontrak dari Xianlie bangsat itu bahwa aku bersumpah akan menjauhimu jika aku menandatanganinya? Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak tahu _bahasa ini_ ada!" katanya melambaikan kertas itu di hadapan Luhan.

"Itu bahasa Prancis, Sehun! Tentu saja _dia_ ada!" Luhan mendelik gusar padanya. "Serius," gerutunya gemas. "Kau tidak pernah membaca Romeo-Juliet, ya?!"

Sehun memberengut mendengarnya dan Luhan menyadari bahwa dibalik semua dendam dan obsesinya untuk membunuh ayah Luhan, Sehun adalah namja yang manis dan imut. Dan hanya Luhan yang telah berhasil menarik semua sisi lain dirinya keluar ke permukaan.

Luhan merasa sangat bangga atas itu.

"Ceritanya membosankan," gerutu Sehun, masih cukup beradab untuk terlihat malu karena tidak tahu cerita itu.

Luhan menepuk keningnya dengan keras karena mendengarnya. "_Kau_ mengutip syairnya saat merayuku, demi Tuhan!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku yakin pernah melihat kalimat itu entah dimana,"

"Oh astaga!"

Sehun memberinya kombinasi sempurna antara senyuman dan ringisan.

Luhan meraih kertas itu dan meletakkannya di ranjang. "Ayunkan pulpenmu dan tanda tangani surat ini, Oh Sehun," katanya tajam. "Karena ini adalah PACS. Pendeta Lorenzo adalah pendeta yang menikahkah Romeo dan Juliet!"

.

TBC ^^

.

Spesial Thanks to:

**fixiaolu_fishyhae** (ini udah terjawab kan eon? *bbuing2* hehe sumpah kenapa cerita ini makin mirip romeo-juliet ya? U.U jadi galau deh saeng nih *pundung sama chen* untuk ange du secret, agen f-108 akan terjawab seiring waktu ^^ hehehe)

**Shinjishinyuki **(aaahhh untuk flashback ditunggu dulu ne ^^ lg gada feel ke flashback sama sekaliii x_x), **Yo Yong** (HunHan pasti happy ending kok ^^ tenang aja chingu ^^), **coklat madu** (ini lanjutannyaa~~ ^^), **guest** (hehehe sabar ne chingu ^^ itu masih lumayan panjang ^^), **polarian** (tenang aja, happy ending kok ^^), **younlaycious88** (harapan youn akan segera terkabul XD ditunggu yaakk ^^), **luhansgirlorz** (aa gomapta nee chingu ^^ ini lanjutannya semoga suka ya ^^ konsep romeo-julietnya sama sekali gak sengaja loh itu XD kebetulan aja mirip ^^), **ByunBaekshin** (hehehe kecanduan? Hehe soalnya tak taburin opium nih ffnya *ketawa jahat bareng eli* hehehe makasih yaa udah setia baca ff author ^^ ini chap selanjutnya, semoga suka ne ^^), **Peter Lu** (annyeong ^^ makasih reviewnya ne ^^ ini lanjutannya ^^ happy reading ^^ author cuma pengen kasih contoh klo smua cinta itu ada halangannya dan hidup gapernah baik hati *apalagi sama author* *pundung bareng chen*), **hongkihanna** (ini review pertama chingu untuk ff ini ^^ mungkin ada kesalahan apaa gitu di ffn ^^ fotonya itu foto hunhan ^^ itu udah dijelasin di atas ^^ hehehe nyampe kah bayangin eli jdi cewek? :3 dia aslinya cantik kok u.u *maksa* hehe happy reading ne ^^), **Milkhunhan-Yuri** (internalnya sih something yaa XD eksternalnya yg gak rela XD semakin berat cobaan, semakin indah terasa endingnya *gombal* XD eli emang ukenya AJ kok eon :3 coba aja googling: 'JaeLi' ato '2Jae' couple of u kiss, pasti nemu deh foto2 eli jdi ukenya AJ XD manly2 gitu klo ke AJ dia manjaaaaaaa banget :3 *aaaaa eomma unyu2* *cubit2 eli* XD), **meidi96** (naahh ini akhirnya sehun mau mengambil semua risiko demi sama luhan tapi keduluan sehun diburu sama xianlie buat dihabisi T^T sabar yaa? Cobaannya lagi dikiiittt~~~), **MidnightPandaDragon1728** (loh kenapa dikardusin? Mau dikirim TiKi? *ditabok* :3 makasih yaa reviewnya ^^), **uwiechan92 **(pelan2 nanti semua cast bakal keliatan hatinya ^^ kris cinta kok sama tao, dia cuma make luhan biar bisa masuk k dlm perusahaan besar xianlie terus ngeruntuhin perusahaan itu ^^ gitu alasannya nanti bakal dijawab di flashback 1 chapter ^^ hehehe nae eomma eli kan emang kece badaiii~~ *peluk eomma* hehehe), **exindira** (ini lanjutannya sayaang ^^ happy reading ne ^^), **Niiraa** (syukurlah kalo ini masih termasuk cepet, soalnya author takut banget kelamaan update *walaupun gabisa sih soalnya banyak sasaeng/? Fans di bbm *digebugin* yng maksa update XD), **Amortentia Chan** (yee mananya yg ndak ngerti, saaayy? Ayo coba bacanya pelan2 naa XD semoga ngerti akhirnya XD eh? Iya loh, ini kris emang orang campah XD ntar eon bahas deh perasannya kris ^^ sabar nake ne? XD eli? googling him deh XD dia rappernya ukiss, idola eon, cinta pertama eon, eomma sah eon XD), **HyunRa** (iya yixing mau minta bantuannya ange du secret ^^ kan udah dijelasin klo mereka itu simbiosis, sehun bantu ange du secret juga dan kbetulan mreka sma2 puny tujuan sama yg berarti ange du secret juga dendam sama xianlie XD *niiiissstaaa banget ini tua bangka musuhnya bejibuunn XD*), **XiaoLutan** (aahh jinjja? Semoga ini beruntung lagi me ^^ heeh itu thehun biar therem gitu deh chinguu XD ini udah kejawab kan fotonya? ^^), **zoldyk** (ini udah diselipin hunhan momennya ^^ nanti di pengasingan bakal lebih banyak ^^ sabar ne?)

Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan? D_O

.

Author's Corner:

Chapter paling jelek. Sumpah entah kenapa hasrat menulis author lagi down banget nih~~ susah banget nemu feel. Sekalinya feel, tiba2 lenyap. Aaaahhh bete banget -_-

EXOtans/EXOtics/EXOcytosises udah pada vote EXO di MTV EMA belonn? :3 sama ituuuu banyak2an hastag 'The Most EMAzing Artist' di twitter? :3 author sampe minjem twitter pacar-nya Oppa buat bikin hastag gituan di twitter XD (FYI, author gapunya twitter XD) tweetnya sampe limit XD semua demi hastag '#EMAzing EXO' XD

Dan FF ini semakin mirip dengan romeo-juliet *pundung* ada yg pernah baca? Tau kan romeo diasingin ke pulau entah apa itu? nah pasti ada yg udah nebak endingnya XD tapi sayang sekali, anda belum beruntung karena endingnya gak nyesek kayak gitu XD ini happy ending ^^

Chapter ini paling jelek tapi semoga chingudeul semua masih berkenan baca dan review, ne? :3

Review chingu sangat berarti buat author *bbuing2* ^^

Kamsahamnidaa~~

.


End file.
